Alcanzandote
by Lily jackson 1313
Summary: "Es el cielo el que permite que la nube vuele libremente" Tsuna nunca pensó que esas palabras se llegaran a clavar profundo en su mente, ni mucho menos la persona quien las pronuncio. Nota: contiene 1827.
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y me encantaría tanto que lo hicieran.**

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada era alguien débil por naturaleza, nunca fue el mejor en ningún sentido, siempre fue un inútil y sin embargo un día, un pequeño bebe se presentó en su casa diciéndole que sería el sucesor a jefe de una familia importante de la mafia.

Con el modo Hyper activado era alguien completamente diferente, capaz de vencer a personas que estaban a niveles muy altos en cuando a fuerza, pero sin este, seguía siendo un inútil, no quería sentirse de ese modo, en especial por aquella persona que lo hizo cambiar un poco su forma de ver las cosas.

"Es el cielo el que permite que la nube vuele libremente" Tsuna nunca pensó que esas palabras se llegaran a clavar profundo en su mente, ni mucho menos la persona quien las pronuncio.

Hibari Kyoya era alguien completamente distinto a Tsuna, con todas esas diferencias el logro hacerlo reaccionar en un momento donde él estaba completamente confundido sobre sus pensamientos, podía haber pasado ya bastante desde ese entonces, pero nunca se olvidó de las palabras que le menciono y como lo ayudo a saber exactamente cuál era su orgullo, le debía que hubiera recuperado la voluntad de luchar.

Al principio su mente pensó que buscaba su presencia en cada lugar para evitar problemas que pudieran surgir, también que cada vez que se ponía nervioso ante su presencia era porque le daba miedo y que evitaba su mirada por el mismo motivo, estaba convencido de ello y aunque Hibari le inspirara muchas cosas también lo admiraba y ahora sabía que después de la breve ausencia de Reborn lo débil que podía llegar a ser, tenía que hacer algo.

Se plantó en frente de su tutor, con el riesgo de que este lo mandara volando de un golpe.

–¿Quieres que te golpee Tsuna? Estoy a punto de tomar mi siesta –Reborn le dijo.

–Entréname –su voz le salió firme –quiero que lo hagas sin que yo use el modo Hyper, no importa si me rompes un hueso o dos.

–Ya era hora de que hablaras como un hombre –Reborn le sonrió sádicamente, cosa que lo asusto, aunque no se echó para atrás, estaba convencido de querer entrenar, aunque eso implicara visitas continuas al hospital.

–¿Entonces lo harás?

–No seas idiota Tsuna –Reborn lo pateo tirándolo al suelo de su habitación –soy tu tutor y estoy aquí para convertirte en el mejor Jefe que los Vongolas hayan tenido.

Tsuna sonrió un poco y asintió ante sus palabras, él bebe mostro sorpresa, porque por primera vez él parecía aceptar que se convertiría en Jefe de los Vongola, Tsunayoshi sabía que no podía escapar de eso y ahora que estaba metido en el fondo a la mafia, no se podía salir así como así, tenía que cumplir la voluntad de Vongola Primo y sabía que solo lo haría si se volviera Jefe, contaba con ayuda de sus guardianes, porque sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Hibari y Mukuro apreciaban a los Vongola, no lo demostrarían y usarían escusas, pero Tsuna tenía una intuición bastante acertada.

–¿Ya has aceptado que serás el Neo Vongola Primo? –le pregunto Reborn.

–No he aceptado que seré un mafioso, sino que protegeré a mi familia, la que he formado –respondió rápidamente, tal vez dijo eso por costumbre –nunca me convertiría en alguien que mata por matar.

–Primer paso de que estas demostrando avanzar –Reborn comenzó a caminar a la salida de su habitación, se detuvo y giro a mirarlo –¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación?

–¿Eh? No, por supuesto que no.

–Entonces camina Tsuna inútil.

Él camino detrás de su tutor, confiaba en que no lo llevaría a la muerte tan rápido, sabía que en el algún punto del entrenamiento Reborn podría hacer algo que hiciera que su vida pendiera de un hilo, Reborn era así después de todo y aunque no lo pareciera eso funcionaba, las bombas y cientos de patadas habían servido para que las calificaciones de Tsuna mejoraran un poco, paso de estar reprobado a calificaciones bajas y no reprobatorias.

Reborn se detuvo en el viejo lugar donde entrenaron para la pelea por los anillos Vongola, lo recordaba perfectamente.

–¿Tus guantes los tienes? –le pregunto Reborn, Tsuna asintió –Bien, entrégamelas.

–¿Y si ocurre un problema? –replico preocupado, siempre podrían surgir los problemas, el mismo Reborn lo había dicho.

–Te los entregare, soy lo suficientemente rápido para hacerlo, ahora dámelos.

–Está bien –le paso los guantes –¿Contento? –Tsuna fue derribado de un golpe, solo que este le ocasiono mucho más daño que alguno de los que alguna vez le dio su tutor, se tocó la mejilla, este golpe en definitiva se inflamaría.

–Primera regla, nunca bajes la guardia.

–Pero…

–Ni siquiera porque yo te haya solicitado los guantes me los entregaras tan fácilmente Tsuna –le dijo Reborn –y siempre tienes que estar listo para recibir un golpe o alejarte.

–Está bien –suspiro, se había metido en la boca del lobo.

Al día siguiente tenía un par de moretones en el cuerpo y su cara estaba hinchada en la mejilla por un golpe que le dio su tutor, mentía si decía que no dolía, antes le habían pateado y de peor forma, pero las ultimas peleas que lucho fueron en su modo Hyper y en cierto modo no dolieron tanto, estas sin embargo fueron sin ayuda de sus guantes la bala de la última voluntad, solo Tsuna.

Se le estaba haciendo tarde como de costumbre, ¿Por qué todas las mañanas era lo mismo?

–Tsuna iré por ti después de la escuela, más te vale estar ahí y no escapar –lo amenazo Reborn –o me asegurare de lanzarte una buena explosión.

–¡Lo sé! –grito en respuesta, tomo un pedazo de pan tostado –¡Me voy!

Salió corriendo de su casa, probablemente se encontraría a Gokudera en la esquina de su vecindario, siempre lo solía esperar, argumentando que era su deber como mano derecha, independientemente de eso a Tsuna le gustaba la compañía de él, sin miedo a mentir, consideraba a Gokudera su mejor amigo junto a Yamamoto.

De lejos vio el cabello plateado de su amigo, lo saludó efusivamente y él le respondió de la misma forma, se le acerco lo más rápido posible.

–¡Decimo! ¿Qué le ha pasado en el rostro? –Gokudera lo mirada preocupado.

–Nada importante –le sonrió intentando restarle importancia –llegaremos tarde.

–Tiene razón, pero si alguien le hizo esto solo dígame y le doy su merecido.

–En serio estoy bien –no entendió exactamente porque no le respondió que estaba entrenado con Reborn voluntariamente, por ahora sentía que eso estaba mejor en secreto.

Conversaron un poco más, en especial a Tsuna le llamo la atención el repentino interés que Gokudera tenía por Haru, con muy mala disimulación preguntaba por ella, intentaba aparentar que era algo casual, pero nadie se lo creería, ni siquiera el pequeño Lambo, que por pura suerte no hizo ningún desastre esta mañana.

Al llegar todo estaba completamente vacío, maldición, otra vez tarde, rogaba porque Reborn no se enterará o tendría un ojo muy hinchado para mañana, Gokudera pareció darse cuenta de su preocupación.

–¿En serio está seguro que no pasa nada? Soy su mano derecha y le ayudare en todo lo que quiera.

–No es muy importante, te lo diré con el tiempo –respondió –ahora corramos o nos encontraremos con Hibari.

–Muy tarde para eso herbívoro –tembló al escuchar la voz del presidente del comité de disciplina de Namimori, se giró y lo encontró con sus dos tonfas, estaba listo para atacar, aunque siempre era de ese modo.

–No hemos dañado Namimori –le grito Gokudera –así que deja de jodernos, vete a golpear a otros que si estén haciendo destrozos a la escuela.

–Han denigrado a Namimori por llegar tarde, no se lo perdonare a nadie.

No entendió como pudo leer los movimientos de Hibari, solo sabía dónde aterrizaría el primer golpe, alzo el brazo para protegerse justo a tiempo, una tonfa se estrelló contra esta y alzo justo su otro brazo para lanzar la otra de la mano de Hibari, tan rápido como ocurrió eso se apartó de un salto. Eso fue arriesgado, se atrevió a mirar a Hibari y volvió a estremecerse, antes había recibido ese tipo de miradas, pero solo en su modo Hyper, ahora sabía que Hibari lo quería morder a golpes en su forma normal y con una intensidad bastante fuerte, comparada con la que sentía cuando veía a Mukuro cerca.

–Nos vamos –señalo Tsuna y se lanzó a correr, le importaba bien poco si parecía cobarde, él en primer lugar no quería armar una pelea con Hibari.

–¡Espere decimo! –lo sentía por Gokudera, pero si no se adelantaba Hibari lo alcanzaría, llego hasta su salón y abrió la puerta sin anunciarse.

–¡Siento la demora! –Hizo una reverencia.

–Está bien, toma asiento –el profesor le indico con la cabeza que pasara, sus amigos lo miraban preocupados, hasta los guardianes de Enma, ignoro todo eso y se sentó en su lugar de siempre, esperaba que Gokudera se encontrara bien. Unos minutos después su amigo apareció por la puerta con un ojo morado, además se veía claramente molesto, no pidió permiso y paso como si nada, así era Gokudera, se paró enfrente de su lugar.

–El idiota de Hibari quiere verlo Decimo, pero le he dejado bien en claro que no puede golpearlo –todos miraban impresionados, hasta el profesor, Tsuna estaba odiando esto.

–Siéntate Gokudera, hablaremos sobre eso más tarde –murmuro un poco sonrojado.

–Como diga Decimo.

El resto de la clase transcurrió normal, evito las preguntas de sus amigos y obviamente salir del salón, no quería peleas con Hibari en este momento, de hecho, en ningún momento le parecía conveniente luchar con él, estaba esperando a que Reborn apareciera a salvarlo de esta situación y llevarlo a su entrenamiento, tenía que estar muy loco a preferir eso, pero en estos últimos meses no había sido la persona más normal del mundo.

–¿Podemos ir a comer Ramen? –pregunto Enma en dirección de todos.

–Eso sería estupendo –se rio Yamamoto –hace mucho que no nos reunimos.

–¡Cuenten conmigo! ¡Comeré al extremo! –su hermano mayor, como lo llamaba, grito fuertemente, todos comenzaron a asentir gustosos con la idea, de hecho, a Tsuna le gustaría pasar un momento con ellos.

–Lo siento –de repente el buen humor se esfumo, lo miraban –tengo que ir con Reborn, si no probablemente me asesine.

–Entonces más tarde vamos a su casa Decimo –agradecía el apoyo y preocupación de Gokudera.

–Podríamos estudiar juntos –Yamamoto le revolvió el cabello –eso sería bueno para nosotros, ya que nosotros dos estamos entre los peores de la clase.

–Tienes razón y ustedes no me lanzan bombas, patadas o comida venenosa –hizo una mueca.

Al final todos menos Tsuna irían a comer Ramen, solo Yamamoto y Gokudera irían más tarde a su casa para estudiar, sería bueno verlos después del entrenamiento con Reborn, esperaba no acabar más golpeado de lo necesario. Sujetó su mochila y salió a toda prisa, había visto por la ventana a su tutor, se encontraba en la entrada de Namimori, a su alrededor un par de chicas hablaban con él, no importaba si Reborn fuera un bebe, siempre tendía a llamar la atención del género femenino.

–Ya estoy aquí Reborn –tuvo que apartar a algunas chicas para acercarse al arcobaleno.

–Te estabas tardando Tsuna inútil, vámonos.

–Ven cuando quieras bebe –una chica castaña le sonrió a su tutor.

–Nos alegraría verte –dijo otra, la cual ignoro por completo la presencia de Tsuna.

–Claro –Reborn asintió, se posó sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar –¿algo que reportar? ¿has llegado tarde?

–Sí y me he encontrado con Hibari, la peor parte es que me quería morder a golpes –dijo cansado.

–¿Por qué?

–Evite un golpe suyo con mi brazo y lance una de sus tonfas –Tsuna suspiro –estoy seguro que quiere matarme, tuve que huir de él.

–Es interesante, aprendes rápido Tsuna –Reborn sonrió –creo que subiremos de nivel un poco más, ¿estás listo para golpes, moretones y huesos rotos voluntariamente?

–Créeme que la idea no es tentadora.

Ni un día había pasado y Reborn lo mando a una misión suicida, termino con más golpes y arañazos, por suerte ningún hueso roto.

Reborn le dijo que tenía que ir a recuperar un paquete que fue robado de la familia Vongola, también le mintió diciéndole que los ladrones eran principiantes y la peor mentira de todas fue que le daría sus guantes. Los ladrones eran Yakuzas y Reborn en ningún momento le dio sus guantes, su sádico tutor solo se quedó mirando mientras Tsuna hacia todo lo posible por escapar de esos diez Yakuzas, al menos no fue el único herido y el paquete robado fue recuperado, los golpes valieron la pena.

–Has noqueado a cuatro y herido al otro par, no saliste mal librado –dijo Reborn tranquilamente –estas mejorando muy rápido Tsuna, tal vez se deba a tu súper intuición.

–Y ahora mismo está me dice que si sigo con tu entrenamiento moriré –exclamo –¡todo por un estúpido paquete!

–El cual recuperaste sin tu modo Hyper –señalo Reborn –te dejare descansar mañana, solo mañana, aprovéchalo.

–Dos días y en el segundo casi me matas.

–No exageres –su tutor lo golpeo en la cabeza, no fue tan fuerte como otros que le había dado.

–Eso dices porque a ti no te golpearon Yakuzas –bufo molesto, abrió la puerta de su casa y se quitó los zapatos, al fin un lugar tranquilo –¡Estoy en casa!

–¡Decimo!

–¡Tsuna!

–¿Gokudera? ¿Yamamoto? –habían llegado más temprano de lo normal, Reborn bajo de su hombro de un salto.

–Tsuna me dijo que vendrían a estudiar, por favor hagan que algo de los libros entre en esa cabeza vacía –Dijo Reborn mirando a los otros dos.

–¡Deja de molestar Reborn! ¡mis calificaciones han mejorado! –grito molesto, luego se percató de las miradas de sus dos amigos y suspiro –ignoren los golpes, son solo parte de mi ahora.

–Tsuna está muy mal pelear, tu rostro está bastante morado –lo regaño su mamá que había aparecido desde la cocina.

–No he peleado –Reborn no hizo ningún comentario, Tsuna le había dicho que no quería que nadie se enterara de su entrenamiento ahora, seria secreto.

–¿Bueno que estamos esperando? –rompió la tensión Yamamoto, sonreía como siempre –nuestro genio de Gokudera tiene que ayudarnos.

–Solo lo hare por el Décimo idiota –le grito Gokudera.

Tsuna sonrió, esperaba que el entrenamiento diera sus frutos, que no dependiera de nadie si podía evitarlo, en su mente sin que se diera cuenta se imaginó a cierto pelinegro bastante obsesionado con la seguridad de Namimori, lo reprimió con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que estudiar.

* * *

 ** _Si alguien no se dio cuenta si tiene 1827, tal vez incluya algunas parejas mas, que quede claro que no sera una historia tan larga, a lo sumo unos diez capítulos, porque no la quiero hacer tan grande._**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y me encantaría tanto que lo hicieran.**

* * *

Golpes, caídas, rasguños y moretones fue los que recibió durante seis largos meses, Reborn hablaba en serio cuando dijo que lo volvería alguien hábil sin tener que estar en su modo Hyper, lo cual funciono, por si fuera poco, esto sirvió a que pudiera acceder al modo Hyper de manera mucho más fácil, antes de vez en cuando usaba píldoras y balas, ahora podía entrar sin necesidad de estas y lo controlaba casi como el Vongola Primo.

Con el tiempo sus amigos dejaron de preguntar sobre sus heridas, ya que Tsuna daba largas, no quería hablar mucho del tema.

Fue atacado por Mukuro un par de veces, esa era su forma de preguntar que le pasaba, en todas estas se terminaba marchando porque decía que estaba aburrido o simplemente huía de Chrome, su amiga parecía más tranquila y más fuerte en cierto modo, él no había sido el único en practicar, ella se había vuelto muy buena haciendo ilusiones, de vez en cuando preguntaba por Mukuro pues este la visitaba pocas veces, Tsuna tenía el presentimiento de que su guardián aunque quería que Chrome fuera una guerrera, quería seguir protegiéndola y Mukuro pensaba que él era el principal riesgo para ella, vaya idiota.

Hibari lo arribo muchas veces, todas ellas escapo, no quería luchar, no todavía, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no podría huir de él y lo más importante, de sus sentimientos, estaba empezando a entender que los nervios, el temblor y buscarlo con la mirada solo fueron escusas, pero no podía haberse enamorado de alguien como su guardián, ¡se suponía que él quería a Kyoko! Su cabeza explotaría un día de estos.

–He recibido tus calificaciones –Reborn se colocó en frente de él, estaban en su cuarto y Tsuna estaba preparado por la bomba que sería accionada, esta vez el nadie del salón recibió sus resultados, se los entregaron directamente a familia y tutores.

–¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Lo juro Reborn! ¡Prometo mejorar! –grito asustado, su tutor enarco una ceja divertido.

–No seas imbécil Tsuna –Reborn lo mirada con orgullo disimulado –has aprobado cada uno de tus exámenes con un 90 de aciertos cada uno, has aprobado brillantemente.

–¿Qué? –no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, arrebato el papel que tenía su tutor y al mismo tiempo evito un golpe que le estuvo a punto de dar. Era cierto, ¡El Tsuna inútil había aprobado! Eso tenía que ser una broma muy buena, pero no, el examen claramente lo decía.

–Estás haciendo muy buenos progresos, si sigues así pronto podrás tomar la ceremonia de sucesión al título de Neo Vongola Primo.

–¡Que no seré de la mafia! –exclamo.

–Cada vez tus escusas son muy débiles Tsuna, estas amando esto de que te ruegue.

–Ya te he dicho que no quiero ser de la mafia –respondió, su asombro por el examen seguía.

–Tsuna el nono ha dejado una nueva misión para ti –eso desvió su mente del examen, se giró a mirar a su tutor, estos últimos meses de entrenamiento tenía que hacer pequeñas misiones encargadas por Nono.

–¿Qué tiene que ser esta vez? ¿recuperar, robar, interrogar? –pregunto curioso.

–Todas en una –Reborn sonrió –tenemos que ir al puerto e infíltranos a un crucero de una familia enemiga, recuperar el arma de nono, robar un cuadro e interrogar al jefe de la familia para que nos diga sus intenciones con los Vongola.

–¿¡Debes estar bromeando!? –se levantó de golpe –eso es mucho peligro para una sola persona.

–¿Y quién dijo que solo serias tu Tsuna?

–Siempre soy solo yo, ¿Qué querías que pensara?

–Esta vez irán tres personas contándote a ti, yo vigilare de lejos como van las cosas y no intervendré.

–A veces eso es molesto –Tsuna reclamo –siempre sueles irte y dejándome luchar con todos esos imbéciles que he enfrentado, sin guantes.

–Y debo recordarte que tú me lo pediste, no seas cobarde Tsuna.

–No soy cobarde –no solo Tsuna se volvió mucho más fuerte y experimentado, sino que también su carácter cambio un poco, su confianza aumento y de vez en cuando mostraba un lado un poco tenebroso, hasta ahora Reborn solamente lo había visto.

–Pruébamelo Tsuna idiota.

–Claro que lo hare, dime quienes serán mis compañeros y la misión de Nono, la cumpliré de manera rápida.

–Así me gusta Tsuna, escucha bien porque no lo volveré a decir.

* * *

Miro al Décimo caminar en su dirección, tenía un par de curitas en la cara, estos últimos meses siempre era así, aunque también estaba la sorprendente agilidad que había adquirido y las calificaciones que subieron de golpe, Gokudera no se sorprendió demasiado por esas ultimas, él siempre esperaba cosas como esas por parte del Decimo, de hecho, estaba indignado ante la sorpresa que mostraban los demás.

–Gokudera hoy has llegado más temprano, ¿ocurre algo? –él Decimo venia sin Reborn a su lado cosas extraña, estos últimos meses siempre estaba a su lado.

–Nada, solo quería ser el primero en felicitarlo por sus calificaciones –dijo sinceramente –me lo esperaba de usted, después de todo es el jefe de la familia.

–Gracias –le sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, no todo en el Décimo cambiaria totalmente.

–¿Y el mocoso de Lambo? ¿Sigue pasando unos días en la casa de la estúpida mujer gritona? –pregunto con normalidad.

–Volverá mañana a casa –Décimo lo miraba de reojo –estos dos días sin Lambo e I-Pim han sido extrañamente tranquilos, creo que me he acostumbrado a su presencia, mamá a estado triste.

–Esa vaca no entiendo como la soporta la mujer llorona –negó con la cabeza levemente.

–Haru ama a los niños, quiere tener tres hijos como mínimo y ahora que ella se dio cuenta que yo no estoy disponible ha abierto los horizontes –no evito hacer una mueca, esperaba que el Décimo no lo viera. Odiaba la mierda del amor, siempre confundía a los corazones y en casos extremos hacia que te fijaras en la persona más diferente del mundo a ti, ¡Joder! Tendria que ir y golpear a cupido por darle el castigo de enamorarse de la estúpida mujer llorona, enojona, alegre, divertida, paciente, adorable y… ¡Ahg!

–No puedo creer que tan rápido se haya olvidado de usted Décimo –respondió simplemente, restándole importancia.

–La verdad no me importa –suspiro –Haru es buena chica y merece ser feliz, ¿Quién dice que no ya está enamorada en secreto de alguien? Haru es impredecible.

Cambio rápidamente el tema, sabía que él inicio la conversación hacia ella, pero le hacía mal pensar demasiado en el amor, no quería lastimarla y no estaba seguro de que ella siquiera aceptara sus sentimientos, después de todo siempre peleaban por cualquier cosa, Gokudera sería probablemente el último hombre con el que se casaría, tenía que dejar de herirse a sí mismo con esos pensamientos, alejo a la mujer estúpida y siguió actuando normal.

El salón estaba casi lleno, al verlos entrar todos se acercaron a el Décimo hostigándolo con preguntas sobre su examen, estaba harto y los aparto a todos, incluyendo a los Simon, se había dejado llevar, aunque la mirada de agradecimiento que recibió por parte del Décimo fue suficiente para saber que estaba agradecido por alejar a los demás.

–Tsuna me has superado –el idiota de Yamamoto le sonrió divertido al Décimo –sabía que me dejarías atrás en cualquier momento.

–Era obvio que el Décimo superaría un examen tan fácil como ese –respondió.

–En realidad yo mismo me sorprendí cuando Reborn me lo conto –ellos tres estaban comiendo en la azotea de la escuela, casi siempre se encontraba sola.

–Yo no –hablaron al mismo tiempo Yamamoto y Gokudera, este último quería golpear a ese chico por pensar lo mismo, desde siempre supo que ese idiota del baseball le quería quitar su puesto como mano derecha, solo que él no se lo dejaría fácil, Gokudera estaba seguro de que nunca se apartaría del lado de Décimo, además de ser su jefe, era su mejor amigo.

–Gracias chicos –él Décimo rasco su cabeza, se encontraba nervioso –tengo que contarles un secreto.

–¿El porqué de que siempre vinieras golpeado? –pregunto Yamamoto.

–Imbécil –le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza –no interrumpas al Décimo.

–De hecho, estas en lo correcto Yamamoto –se giró a mirarlo, él Decimo se había levantado del suelo y los miraba de manera firme y segura, era claro que los estaba dejando atrás –estos meses he estado entrenando con Reborn, ha sido un entrenamiento especial el cual quería guardar por un tiempo, pero ahora creo que es hora de decirles, me sentía mal por mentirles cuando ustedes me han ayudado y estado a mi lado durante mucho tiempo.

–¿Tan difícil era el entrenamiento Décimo? –Gokudera pregunto –usted es muy fuerte.

–Lo que pasa es que no entre en mi modo Hyper en ningún momento del entrenamiento –Décimo suspiro –he estado siendo masacrado por Reborn y sido enviado a misiones suicidad desde hace medio año, las veces que peor me han visto peor es porque tuve que enfrentarme a una familia o recuperar algún objeto robado.

–¿En serio? No puedo creerlo Decimo –se levantó para estar a su lado –entiendo que quiera hacerse fuerte y me alegra escuchar que ha tenido éxito, solo me gustaría que para la próxima vez sepa que cuenta conmigo como apoyo, después de todo soy su mano derecha.

–Y yo tu izquierda –Yamamoto sonreía, el chico nunca dejaba de sonreír y estar de buen humor, eso irritaba a Gokudera algunas veces –creo que puedes tener dos manos, Gokudera será tu derecha y yo la izquierda.

–Lo aprecio en verdad –él Décimo soltó una pequeña risa y miro detrás de ellos –creo que nos están vigilando.

–Entonces vamos abajo, tienes que contarnos que es lo que te ha hecho el pequeño bebe –Yamamoto abrazo al Décimo y lo jalo hacia la salida.

–Espera idiota –grito Gokudera detrás de ellos, miro en dirección a donde dijo el Décimo, pero no vio nada, encogió los hombros y corrió detrás de ellos.

* * *

¿Cómo era posible que el herbívoro lo sintiera? Seguro que lo mordería hasta la muerte.

Estos meses, cada vez que miraba a Sawada Tsunayoshi le entraban unas ganas de querer una pelear con él, solo que siempre intervenía él bebe o Dino, nadie entendía la necesidad de que tenía Hibari de querer luchar; ni siquiera con aquel ilusionista le pasaba lo mismo.

Había visto a Tsunayoshi con los dos idiotas de siempre, los cuales nunca lo dejaban solo, eso complicaba cada vez más el intentar pelear con él. Su sangre hervía por haber escuchado lo que dijo él castaño, había entrenado, haciéndose fuerte y sin su modo Hyper, eso quería decir que era un rival poderoso y al cual derrotar, más que nunca tenía que morderlo hasta la muerte.

–Hibird ve tras ellos, no te dejes ver por nadie y espía a Tsunayoshi –el pájaro salió volando de su hombro y se pedio de vista en una de las ventanas de la escuela, confiaba en su ave para que trajera información, era algo valioso para él y le parecía en cierto modo adorable, no se permitía tener muchos sentimientos herbívoros, eso podría volverlo débil.

–Hibari.

–Bebe –no se inmuto al verlo, solo alzo sus tonfas y lanzo el primer ataque, este lo esquivo y se alejó a unos metros de él, estaban la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos de la escuela, solo Hibari sabia como subir ahí.

–¿Sigues queriendo morder hasta la muerte al inútil de Tsuna? –le pregunto.

–Claro que si –respondió sin siquiera pensarlo.

–Tengo una propuesta para ti –él bebe sonrió –y creo que te gustara, solo baja tus tonfas.

–Habla.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les este gustando, decidí subir rápido porque si y ya tenia el capítulo listo, así que espero lo disfruten!  
**_

 _ **Victoria Chancin618: Me alegra que te gustara y en realidad Hibari si agarro un interés, tiene que saber como un herbívoro lo pudo haber superado de esa forma :) espero que te haya respondido la duda con este capítulo.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y me encantaría tanto que lo hicieran.**

* * *

Tsuna miraba su reloj impacientemente, por primera vez tenía sus guantes metidos en sus bolsillos, la sensación de que estuvieran ahí era extraña, en ninguna misión los uso y esta sería la primera vez, en todo caso si fuera necesario, esperaba que todo lo que había investigado fuera suficiente, casi estaba seguro de que era así.

Estaba esperando que Reborn apareciera con los otros dos que serían sus compañeros, no sabía si estos seguirían sus indicaciones, esperaba que sí, porque había formado un plan en su cabeza, uno fácil y discreto. Escucho un sonido, le habían lanzo algo a distancia, se hizo a un lado y se colocó listo para la pelear, lo único que vio fueron a tres personas, su boca callo hacia debajo de la sorpresa.

–Deja esa cara de idiota Tsuna –lo reprendió su tutor dispuesto a golpearlo, se alejó evitando que le diera, había desarrollado un gusto sádico de hacer molestar a Reborn esquivando sus golpes, siempre terminaba en una pelea, pero en el fondo podía sentir que su tutor estaba orgulloso o al menos algo así.

–El punto aquí es, ¿Son ustedes dos? –pregunto mirando a Gokudera y Hibari, ambos lo observaban.

–Además de idiota ciego –esta vez no evito el golpe de Reborn –claro que son ellos Tsuna inútil, no vienen a jugar, vienen a ayudarte.

–Reborn me contacto y conto toda la historia –dijo Gokudera –sepa que cuenta conmigo.

–Gracias –le sonrió a su amigo, luego miro a Hibari cosa que fue muy malo, demonios, no quería estar cerca de algo que le ponía nervioso o débil, estaba en verdad arruinado.

–¿Tienes un plan? –pregunto Reborn, sacudió su cabeza y asintió energéticamente, otra sonrisa por parte de Reborn.

–Somos tres las personas que nos infiltraremos –dijo más seriamente –así que lo más obvio seria que cada uno realizar cada cosa, pero ese no es el plan. Estuve analizando algunos movimientos de la familia –Reborn se sorprendió un poco, nunca se percató que Tsuna hiciera esto –y son demasiado arrogantes, piensan que no serían derrotados por los Vongola –Tsuna rodo los ojos divertido, esta vez el sorprendido fue Gokudera, el Décimo estaba siendo arrogante –así que creo que uno debería ir por el cuadro, los otros dos por el arma de Nono y a interrogar al jefe, este esta tan seguro de que puede con nosotros que será idiota para tener el arma consigo y fanfarronear que la robo.

–¿Cuánto tardaste pensándolo? –le pregunto su tutor.

–No mucho –encogió los hombros –solo que después de investigar sobre esa familia estuve seguro de que funcionaria.

–¿Cómo iremos Décimo? –Gokudera pregunto.

–A eso iba –no le gustaba lo que estaba a punto de decir, no quería estar nervioso de nuevo –Gokudera confió en que puedas tomar en cuadro rápidamente, tus habilidades para reaccionar rápido te serán útiles, mientras que Hibari y yo nos encargaremos de lo otro, ambos seremos capaces de enfrentarlo.

–¿Está seguro Décimo? –quería gritar que no, que alguien lo alejara de Hibari y lo que le provocaba, pero se limitó a asentir y mostrarle una sonrisa.

–¿Qué pasa si me niego? –era la primera vez que Hibari hablaba, estaba mirándolos fríamente, como siempre lo hacía.

–Te quitare el anillo Vongola –se sorprendió de sus palabras y aun mas de que sonara tranquilo –acepto que seas la nube que protege de lejos, pero esta vez tendrás que navegar en mi propio cielo, ¿entiendes?

Reborn sonrió, los cambios que había buscado durante mucho tiempo se estaban mostrando, estaba más curioso por ver como su alumno evolucionaba y seguro que los resultados lo harían sentir orgulloso y feliz.

Gokudera miro al Décimo impresionado y orgulloso, así se hablaba, desde que lo vio supo que llegaría a grandes cosas y que quería estar a su lado para verlas y ayudarlo a superar obstáculos, así que ver como enfrentaba a ese frio de Hibari hacia que quisiera saltar de felicidad, solo que no lo hizo, tal vez más adelante, cuando la misión terminara.

Hibari sintió como su sangre hirvió, apretó levemente su agarre a sus tonfas, el chico castaño que estaba enfrente de él no era el mismo herbívoro de siempre, algo en sus ojos era diferente, más firme e imponente…más fuerte, no solo se atrevió a amenazarlo, si no que le dio una orden, no estaba seguro si lo que sentía era furia o una extraña sensación de excitación por pelear.

–Entremos rápido a ese barco –dijo secamente y comenzando a caminar.

–Gokudera entra por una ventana, Reborn sabe cuál es, te la mostrara –Tsuna le dijo rápidamente a su amigo, Hibari se marchaba y ni siquiera sabía cómo entraría, pero probablemente el rompiera alguna ventana o algo que llamara la atención –ten este audífono, con él nos comunicaremos, te diré cuando nos podremos reunir en la cubierta.

–Sí, nos vemos Décimo –Gokudera acepto el audífono que le tendió, tan rápido como lo hizo corrió y se colocó a lado de Hibari.

–Entonces, ¿ahora eres un carnívoro? –Hibari ni siquiera lo miro cuando pregunto.

–No que yo sepa –respondió en un murmuro, ambos se detuvieron, escucharon un sonido, se escondieron detrás de unos pequeños arbustos, se asomó un poco y observo la otra ventana lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran entrar –Golpéame.

Hibari ni siquiera protesto, lo hizo, solo que Tsuna se había levantado del escondite y todos vieron el puñetazo que le propino.

–¡Intrusos! –grito Tsuna –están atacándonos.

Algo que aprendió de observarlos es que eran bastante fáciles de engañar, los hombres se acercaban corriendo, Tsuna empujo a Hibari y lo hizo avanzar, evito pensar mucho en sus acciones. Tsuna comenzó a correr detrás de él simulando que quería atraparlo, había estado investigando y explorando el alrededor, así que sabía cómo perderse de vista en el lugar, perdieron a los hombres, pero estos no dejaban de perseguirlos, bien, el plan funciono.

Sin darse cuenta tomo la mano de Hibari lo arrastro de nuevo al crucero, esta vez todo estaba más despejado y libre de personas, esto solo sería unos minutos.

–Suéltame –la voz fría de Hibari le hizo darse cuenta de sus manos unidas, Tsuna lo hizo rápidamente y oculto su leve sonrojo.

–Tenemos que escalar, hazlo primero, es la ventana de la izquierda –no tardaron ni dos minutos en estar al bordo, el cuarto de la ventana era probablemente de una mujer, una muy rica.

–¿Eres carnívoro ahora? –la pregunta de Hibari lo confundió un poco, antes le había dicho lo mismo, aunque ahora podía entender más el significado.

–¿Eso que tiene que ver?

–Responde.

–Soy omnívoro –dijo todavía aturdido, suspiro y la puerta se abrió, Hibari iba a atacar, pero Tsuna se le adelanto, sujeto una mano y la jalo hacia adentro cerrando la puerta.

Una chica de cabello pelirrojo, ojos verdes y pálida hasta un nivel casi transparente lucia sorprendida, cualquiera lo estaría si vieras a dos hombres en tu recamara, Tsuna la miro fijamente a los ojos intentado no asustarla.

–¿Quiénes son? –ella tartamudeo.

–Soy el Décimo Vongola y él es mi guardián –agradecía que Reborn no escuchara que admitía ser el jefe Vongola. La chica abrió los ojos y estaba a punto de gritar, Tsuna le tapó la boca –escucha, no quiero hacerte daño, solo vine por lo que robaron, ese bastón pertenece a los Vongola.

–Estoy aburrido, tomare una siesta –bostezo Hibari, iba directo hacia la cama, Tsuna sabia que si él tocaba la almohada no despertaría de buen humor si alguien lo interrumpía, lanzo a la chica en contra de él, haciendo que los dos cayeran.

–Lo siento se disculpo –miro de nuevo a la chica –no quiero lastimar a tu familia solo quiero el bastón.

–¡Ese bastón es de mi padre! –la chica murmuro, Hibari se levanto y estaba enojado con Tsuna, su mirada era claramente aterradora y con deseos asesinos.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿siempre estuvo con él? ¿Cuándo lo trajo? ¿Si quiera tiene el símbolo de su familia en la gema? –pregunto, la chica tembló un poco antes de negar con la cabeza –ahí lo tienes, tu padre robo algo de los Vongola, he venido a recuperarla.

–¿Metiéndote a mi habitación?

–Tu padre primero se adentro a Vongola, estamos a mano –Tsuna observo a Hibari –puedes adelantarte y ya no importa el sigilo.

Hibari asintió, abrió la puerta y se marchó, Tsuna respiraba tranquilo.

–¿Qué harán en realidad? –la chica lloraba, eso lo estaba poniendo incomodo –¿nos lastimarán?

–Si eso quisiera ya hubiera pasado hace mucho –Tsuna suspiro cansado –después de este día no nos volverás a ver y solo te pido una cosa, dile a tu padre que los Vongola no son alguien que se quedara sentado viendo como roba o hace cualquier tipo de delito, la Vongola que yo creare será mucho mejor que cualquier familia.

Tsuna se acerco y la golpeo en una parte donde sabría que quedaría inconsciente, Reborn le eneseño esa táctica, le costo un mes perfeccionarla. Dejo a la chica en su cama y salió del cuarto, varios hombres estaban tirados por el suelo, Hibari tomo de muy buena gana la indicación que le dio, era muy impulsivo cuando de pelear se trataba, quería luchar siempre con oponentes fuertes. Siguió el rastro de hombres hasta toparse con Hibari siendo rodeado por unos diez, Tsuna miro como cada uno caía.

–¿Qué prometió Reborn para venir hasta aquí? –el pensamiento le salió en voz alta, se maldijo y atrevió a mirar a Hibari que seguía inexpresivo como siempre.

–Morderte hasta la muerte.

–¿Qué? –abrió los ojos sorprendido, iba a preguntar más, pero un pequeño sonido provenía del audífono de su oreja.

–Ya tengo el cuadro conmigo Décimo –era la voz de Gokudera –¿Dónde debo reunirme con ustedes?

–Sal del barco –dijo –te encontraremos en la cubierta, siempre suelen dejarla con unas pocas personas, necesito que las noquees.

–Como ordene Décimo –se alegraba de que Gokudera haya actuado tan rápido, así con él afuera no tenia que preocuparse mucho en el interrogatorio, cambio su posición y comenzó a avanzar, estaba enojado con Reborn por prometerle a Hibari una pelea con él sin su autorización, en especial porque, estaba seguro de que su tutor sabia sobre los sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir por el presidente del comité de disciplina, ¡Reborn había planeado todo! Seguía estando un paso adelante siempre.

Enfrente de él estaban otros diez tipos, los pasillos de este crucero eran bastante espaciosos, la mafia solía darse sus gustos.

–¿Ustedes han hecho esto? ¿se han atrevido a tocar a la princesa? –uno de ellos le grito, a la "princesa" parecía ser que se referida a la chica de la habitación, ya estaba cansado de esto y le importaba poco si Hibari veía una nueva faceta de él, una que solo su tutor había visto.

–Cállense –dijo lentamente –solo díganme donde está su jefe.

–Escoria –uno de ellos le siseo y se apresuró a golpearlo, este parecía ser el mas fuerte, era obvio porque detrás de él todos lo atacaron a la vez.

Derribarlos y golpearlos fue bastante fácil y divertido, no tuvo que hacer mucho, tenía que admitir que Reborn era un buen tutor, aunque también era parte de lo que hacía Tsuna, hasta ahora podía admitir que aprendía demasiado rápido, debía ser por tener muchas cosas parecidas a Vongola Primo o la súper intuición, no estaba seguro.

Los hombres acabaron en el suelo en menos de un minuto, todos estaban cegados por la ira y lanzaban golpes al azar, eso fue una ventaja.

–¿Esto es ser omnívoro? Me gusta –la sonrisa de Hibari fue una torcida y sarcástica, otra vez le lanzaba una mirada de esas que lo hacían temblar, giro a otro lado, no soportaba la intensidad de su guardián.

–Sigamos –dijo aclarando la voz, estaba claro que iban por el camino correcto, porque no hubiera habido tantos hombres protegiendo un solo pasillo, el jefe estaba cerca.

Confirmo lo que pensaba al ver una puerta madera bastante más laboriosa que las demás, dio una leve patada en el manojo y esta se abrió, era hora de cumplir su parte.

* * *

Hibari estaba sorprendido, nadie lo lograba poner de ese modo muchas veces, pero ese Omnívoro lo había hecho, tres veces en poco tiempo, la primera cuando amenazó con quitarle el anillo, la segunda cuando acabo a los otros diez herbívoros sin moverse y esta vez, en la que lo veía como era que interrogaba, no sabía para que él bebe pidió su ayuda, el castaño pudo haber hecho esto solo.

–Solo lo repetiré una vez mas –la voz amenazadora y sigilosa del castaño era bastante extraña de oír –¿Por qué robaste el arma de Vongola Nono?

–Por poder, ¡ya te lo dije! –el hombre de barba y cabello castaño estaba nervioso y temeroso, el bastón que habían venido a buscar estaba en la mano izquierda del castaño, con la otra tenia sujetada la camisa del hombre, el cual ya tenía un golpe en la cara que le propino Tsunayoshi.

–No te creo –respondió el omnívoro –tartamudeas y miras la puerta constantemente, hay algo que no me dices.

–Siento la tardanza –una voz suave y femenina provino de la puerta, era la chica pelirroja, usaba un vestido blanco y algo en su cabeza que figuraba ser un velo, ¿estaba a punto de casarse?

–Princesa –murmuro en voz baja el hombre, el Omnívoro lo empujo soltando su agarre, sus cejas estaban fruncidas, la comprensión llego a Hibari rápidamente.

–Todo esto fue un plan, trajiste al Omnívoro para tu propósito, la jefa de esta familia eres tu –dijo lentamente, su agarre en sus tonfas se apretó mas, la chica no le agradaba para nada.

–Eres muy inteligente guardián de la nube –la chica sonrió –mi nombre es Diane Bonelli.

–¿Y que buscas conmigo? –el castaño la miro enarcando una ceja sarcástico, cosa extraña.

–Para comprobar tu fuerza y que te cases conmigo.

Se limito a mirar a Sawada Tsunayoshi, la idea de él casándose era bastante molesta, el castaño abrió los ojos y se sonrojo un poco, aunque creía que era mas que nada de incomodidad, ahora se maldecía por haberlo observado mucho tiempo, tanto que podía leer la mayoría de sus expresiones muy bien.

–No estoy interesado –el castaño hablo lentamente –sinceramente soy joven para el matrimonio y ni siquiera soy jefe de mi familia.

–Eso no importa –la chica de un salto aterrizo sobre el omnívoro haciéndolo caer –siempre he querido al más fuerte y tú lo eres.

–Eso no esta comprobado –chasqueo la lengua molesto, la chica Bonelli pareció curiosa ante sus palabras.

–¿Y cómo lo sabes?

–Porque no lo he mordido hasta la muerte.

–Tu solo eres el guardián de la nube, Tsu es el jefe de ustedes –eso había sido mucho, la chica lo rebajo e incluso se atrevió a unirlos a es manada de débiles, estaba más que molesto y no le gusto que tratara con tanta familiaridad al castaño cuando apenas habían hablado.

–No soy su jefe –grito el castaño apartándose rápidamente de la chica Bonelli –me gusta mas considerarme su amigo y en cuanto a Hibari, el es una nube solitaria, no lo controlo porque se que probablemente me golpee y esta vez hice la excepción porque en algún lugar cercano Reborn debe estar escuchando y viendo si su plan resulto bien.

–¿Qué tiene que ver el bebe? –preguntó.

–Lo siento –el castaño ignoro su pregunta –no me puedo casar con nadie, esa es mi resolución y si crees que la puedes cambiar estas equivocada, en especial porque atacaste a mi familia, esa es la ultima cosa que puedes hacer si me quieres contigo, Hibari vámonos.

–¿Sabes lo que pasara si te vas? –la chica tenia un cuchillo y sus ojos ya no eran verdes si no rojos –estaré muy enojada, tu serás mi esposo.

–Te morderé hasta la muerte.

Esa molestia que sentía la libero y no se preocupo por la chica, ya que esta sabia defenderse bien, pero seguía sin ser lo suficientemente fuerte y le faltaba entrenamiento, admiro que durara lo suficiente para que disfrutara de la pelea. La golpeo en la cabeza para dejarla inconsciente, esta cayó al suelo.

–¿Hibari, no fuiste muy cruel?

–No me importa –salió de la habitación. Seguía molesto, todo era por la actuación de la chica, solo quería liberarse de ese sentimiento.

–¿Estas bien? –el omnívoro se acercó, lo miraba preocupado, necesitaba alejarse de ese chico, algo dentro de Hibari se estaba revolviendo y no era normal.

–Si –dijo secamente, los dos caminaron en silencio hasta la cubierta, el chico escandaloso grito mucho, luego se acerco al castaño preocupado, esa acción también lo molesto.

Miro hacia otro lado y se encontró con el bebe, este le dio un asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada curiosa.

–Puedes cumplir la parte del trato cuando quieras –el bebe le dijo, los otros dos no parecían prestarles atención –no lo impediré.

–Esta bien, ya no me necesitan.

–¿Te vas? –pregunto el castaño.

–Si –se dio la vuelta y salto fuera del crucero.

Exactamente que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, nada en como actuó en el barco era digno de él, ese era un comportamiento Herbívoro, la idea solo le hacia sufrir de la ira.

* * *

 _ **Volví con otro capítulo, nuestro Hibari esta mas interesado.**_

 _ **Dark Sennin: Es cierto, Tsuna se ha hecho mas fuerte, Hibari se dio cuenta de ello, siempre lo observa, lo considera alguien con quien puede pelear y sentir su sangre hervir, espero que sigas leyendo :)**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y me encantaría tanto que lo hicieran.**

* * *

Le había llegado una carta, no era de alguien poco importante, era de Nono.

En esta le agradecía por haber recuperado su arma y le hizo una pregunta, la de si en verdad quería ser nombrado el Décimo Vongola, su mente había estado viajando entre la realidad y esas palabras, sabía que en algún momento de su vida tendria que pronunciar sí o no, siempre lo supo, desde la pelea contra los Simon.

En la carta también le dijo que esperaría su respuesta y que las cosas no serían iguales que en la otra ocasión, quería nombrarlo ya legalmente como el sucesor a Jefe Vongola, que todos lo reconocieran y supieran.

–¿Estas bien Tsu? –Kyoko llamo su atención, la miraba preocupada, estaban en el salón de clases en la hora de deportes, todos estaban afuera menos él, no tenía ganas de volver a recibir un golpe del balón.

–No sé qué hacer –dijo frustrado –nunca pensé que llegara dudar de mi decisión inicial, pero ha pasado tanto desde ese momento.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A ser o no el jefe de los Vongola –al fin lo había dicho en voz alta, Kyoko se rio un poco y se sentó a la banca a lado de la suya.

–Cuando me entere de toda la verdad siempre tuve miedo, –ella hablaba tranquilamente –miedo por mi hermano, por Chrome, por todos, en especial de que tu cambiaras, de que esa vida te convirtiera en un Tsu que no conozco, ahora creo que eran alucinaciones mías.

–¿Eh?

–Ser o no Jefe de los Vongola no te cambiara, tú has demostrado tu determinación y compañerismo siempre, sé que harás lo correcto y un título no importa mientras seas tú mismo –Kyoko sonrió cálidamente –no estás solo Tsu, tienes a todos para ayudarte y apoyarte. Sé que Haru y yo a veces podremos ser una carga, pero créeme que siempre estaremos con ustedes siendo su ancla, seremos la estabilidad en medio de todo el caos.

–¿Has pensado todo esto ya? –Tsuna enarco una ceja, aunque se encontraba más tranquilo por hablar con Kyoko, siempre era relajante.

–Si –ella asintió –desde hace mucho yo perezco a la familia Vongola, a la familia que tu formaste y no creo que sea tan malo agrandarla un poco.

–¿Tú estás de acuerdo con eso?

–Si sirve para proteger y cuidar no me interpondré, siempre respetare tus decisiones –Kyoko sonrió de nuevo –deberías hablar con los demás sobre esto, ellos también son importantes para ti.

–Gracias Kyoko, eres mi mejor amiga –las últimas palabras lo aturdieron, ¿mejor amiga? Ella sonrió abiertamente y parecía muy feliz con la declaración que hizo.

–Tú también eres mi mejor amigo –Kyoko se acercó y lo abrazo –al principio creí que podríamos ser algo romántico –le susurro en su oído, la afirmación le sorprendió a Tsuna –pero después note que ambos habíamos fijado nuestro corazón en la misma persona, tu no lo sabías y yo en cambio sí.

–¿Kyoko? –estaba sonrojado, ella se separó y guiño un ojo.

–Somos mejores amigos Tsu, me di cuenta que tu amas a Hibari igual que yo –cualquier otra revelación en este día y él caería desmayado, todo en él era de un rojo haciendo reír a Kyoko.

–Yo…

–No tienes que explicar nada Tsuna –ella encogió los hombros –a mí me gusta Hibari, pero creo que el ya tomo su decisión, te eligió a ti.

–Kyoko, estas equivocada, Hibari y yo no somos nada.

–Aun –ella se levantó –tenemos que ir a deportes, tienes que demostrar lo mucho que has mejorado, no te preocupes por mí y mis sentimientos, soy alguien positiva y créeme que estoy feliz por ti y Hibari.

Se dejó guiar por Kyoko, quería negar profundamente lo de que Hibari sintiera algo por él, eso era imposible, aunque estaba feliz de por fin sacar con ella todo lo que tenía guardado, después de todo parecía ser que ella si era su mejor amiga.

* * *

Ya nadie le decía inútil, desde que jugaron un partido de fútbol y Tsuna metió dos balones en la portería, parecía que su fama de inútil se iba acabando y también la hora de decirle a sus guardianes la decisión que tomo, después de la charla que había tenido con Kyoko sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que no tardó mucho en enviar la carta, Reborn ni siquiera sabía su respuesta, él también se enteraría con todos los demás en aquella reunión.

Fue un poco difícil convencer a Mukuro y Hibari de que fueran, en especial este último, que de pasar a acosarlo lo evitaba, eso era un golpe bajo para el corazón de Tsuna.

Todos estaban en su cuarto que ahora parecía muy pequeño, estaban sus guardianes, Enma, Haru, I-Pin, Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi, Fuuta, Dino y uno de sus subordinados; Tsuna considero que ellos debían ser los primeros en enterarse, ellos fueron los que parecían siempre estar a su lado en momentos difíciles o llegaron a su vida para quedarse, su tutor estaba en su hombro y los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de él sin siquiera haber empezado a hablar.

–Gracias por venir –idiota, simplemente idiota por decir eso.

–¿Por qué nos citó a todos Jefe? –pregunto Chrome débilmente.

–Me llego una carta –el tono parecía como si fuera una emergencia –era de Nono, me pido que le respondiera sinceramente una pregunta.

–¿Qué clase de pregunta? –le dijo Enma.

–Sobre si aceptaba que me reconocieran oficialmente como jefe Vongola, la última sucesión fue interrumpida por ustedes –Enma se sonrojo ante el recuerdo, Tsuna solo sonrió débilmente –quiere saber si aceptaba o rechazaba el título.

–Kufufufu, ¿entonces esto fue para preguntarnos qué opinábamos? –Mukuro sonrió torcidamente –para que lo sepas, me da igual.

–Él ya eligió –Hibari estaba recostado sobre la ventana y miraba hacia afuera.

–¿Eso como lo sabes? –Dino le pregunto con una sonrisa.

–Por que hablaba de él en pasado –Hibari despego su vista de la ventana y la fijo en Tsuna –¿no es así Sawada Tsunayoshi?

–Cierto –asintió un poco confundido al ver que su guardián había acertado.

–¿Por qué no nos lo dijo antes Decimo? –exclamo Gokudera.

–Tenia mis dudas y quería pensarlo bien, Kyoko me ayudo a resolverlo por mí mismo –le sonrió a ella, esta solo asintió dulcemente.

–¡Mi hermana lo sabía! –su hermano mayor grito, estaba haciendo que Lambo se despertara y lo menos que quería era que un niño desastroso con todos los guardianes en su casa.

–Le pedí que no dijera nada –encogió los hombros Tsuna –en esta habitación solo sabían Kyoko y Reborn.

–Eso quiere decir, ¿Reborn sabe tu decisión? –pregunto Bianchi.

–Para nada –todos se sorprendieron por las palabras del arcobaleno –Tsuna envió la respuesta sin que supiera que tenía el sobre, yo también no se la decisión.

–Ni yo –Kyoko alzo la voz –hable con él y nunca me afirmo o negó nada.

–Entonces, ¿hermano Tsuna que decidiste? –Fuuta lo mirada curioso, Tsuna tomo un suspiro y se rasco la cabeza, aquí venían las explicaciones.

–Al principio estaba confundido –empezó –siempre he pensado que la mafia es algo horrible, pero también que la mafia que yo he conocido no lo es tanto. Cuando escribía la carta estaba decidido a decir que no, porque creo que ser o no jefe Vongola, no definiría lo que soy –miro a Kyoko –pero entonces recordé a Vongola Primo y lo que era antes la Vongola que él creo, en la que todos sus guardianes creían, mi sueño es convertirla en eso, llevarla a su nombre de antes, así que sin dudas acepte el puesto, la ceremonia de sucesión será dentro de una semana y todos ustedes podrán asistir, será un secreto por ahora.

Reborn miro a su alumno, a pesar de que ya había logrado su cometido de convertirlo en el futuro Jefe, no se alejaría, todavía él tenía mucho que enseñarle, quería verlo crecer y madurar, en el fondo había aprendido a pensar en ese castaño como una especie de hijo, cada acción que realizaba lo hacía para hacer que él mejorara como persona y futuro jefe Vongola.

Los guardianes del chico estaban un poco sorprendidos por la decisión de Tsuna, pero se limitaron a asentir, no sabían que más decir.

–También me gustaría que vinieran todos –Tsuna se aclaró la garganta nervioso –eso haría que me sintiera más seguro.

–Como ordene Décimo –Gokudera se levantó y se le acerco –no faltare a su sucesión por nada del mundo.

–Por supuesto que iremos –Yamamoto le sonrió débilmente –¿Necesitas de todos tus guardianes no?

–Sí, tienen que estar todos, como en la última ocasión –dijo Tsuna, noto que Enma estaba un poco incómodo así que se dirigió a él –ustedes también pueden venir, me encantaría que la familia que ha estado ligada a nosotros venga, Primo también hubiera estado encantado.

–No tenemos dinero suficiente para ir –murmuro sonrojado Enma.

–Irán con nosotros –reacciono Tsuna –hablare con Nono, ¿estás de acuerdo?

–Bien –Enma suspiro.

–Si eso es todo me voy –las miradas se dirigieron a Hibari, se notaba que estaba aburrido, Tsuna quería saber que pensaba, pero nada en su expresión indicaba alguna muestra de esto, no preguntaría porque estaba seguro que su voz delataría por completo sus sentimientos.

–¿Iras Hibari? No solo puedes irte sin decir nada –estaba agradecido con Dino por decir las palabras que no salían de su boca.

–¿Sawada Tsunayoshi quieres saber mi respuesta? –Hibari lo miro directamente, asintió un poco, el pelinegro sonrió de manera torcida –si alguien se queda protegiendo Namimori iré.

–Te diré la hora del vuelo –dijo rápidamente, quería que él estuviera presente, Hibari solo asintió sin borrar esa sonrisa y salto por la ventana.

–Es todo lo que tendremos de Hibari por ahora, ¿tú que dices Mukuro? –su tutor estaba mirando a ilusionista, de todos en la habitación, Mukuro y Hibari eran los más difíciles de tratar por su carácter y rivalidad.

–Kufufufu, nunca creí que necesitarían de mi –Mukuro sonreía divertido.

–Mukuro-sama –Chrome llamo su atención, ella tenía las mejillas con un leve sonrojo, pero su mirada era decidida –si no quiere ir, yo puedo ir en representación, solo deme el anillo.

–Ya la escuchaste Mukuro, si no quieres mezclarte con la mafia esta es una buena opción –Reborn sonreía, Tsuna solo frunció el ceño, su tutor parecía conocer las debilidades de todos en la habitación para usarlas en su contra, Mukuro iría.

–Tu ofrecimiento es interesante Nagi –el ilusionista seguía sin quitar su sonrisa, luego se giró a mirarlo fijamente –pero, creo que por esta vez puedo acompañar a Tsunayoshi.

–Entonces está todo listo, nos veremos para la sucesión de Tsuna.

* * *

Todos parecían eufóricos por su repentino viaje a Italia, menos el propio Tsuna, porque, aunque estuviera completamente seguro de que no huiría, la idea de estar enfrente personas de la mafia todavía lograba paralizarlo, también estaba la extraña actitud de Hibari de evitarlo, siempre que lo veía daba la vuelta, ni siquiera había podido decirle a qué hora seria el vuelo y rechazaba la ayuda de Gokudera, seria él mismo quien se lo diría.

Sabía perfectamente que Hibari pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la azota del edificio más grande de Namimori, ahí tenía una vista de toda la escuela, lo cual le permitía protegerla mejor, el problema era que no sabía cómo subir ahí arriba, una idea paso por su mente, tal vez fuera un poco descabellada, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Saco sus guantes y se los coloco, después entro en su modo Hyper y uso sus llamas para propulsarse en la azotea, aterrizo lentamente en el suelo y tan rápido como lo hizo de los quito.

Nadie estaba ahí, dos latas vacías de refresco estaban en el suelo, Tsuna solo podía pensar en dos cosas, la primera era que nunca había visto a Hibari beber latas de refresco, la segunda que tenía una pésima suerte y que por más fuerte que se hiciera no cambiaría.

¡Maldito amor! ¿Quién le dijo que tenía que enamorarse de la persona más fría de todo el mundo? ¿Cómo en su imaginación creería que Hibari se llegaría a fijar en alguien como él? ¿si quiera Hibari tenía sentimientos? Estaba bastante enojado consigo mismo, pateo la lata en dirección a la puerta justo en el momento en que esta se abría, la persona fue golpeada en la cabeza con la lata. Ahí Tsuna confirmaba que la suerte era una mierda.

–Te morderé hasta la muerte.

–Atrévete.

Los ojos de Hibari lucían extraños y la sonrisa que le dio fue diferente a todas las veces anteriores, en lugar de que se le acercara rápidamente lo hacía lentamente, mentiría si eso no lo estaba confundiendo y poniendo nervioso, aun con todo eso se mantenía alerta.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –el pelinegro le pregunto.

–Venía a decirte la hora del vuelo –obligo a su voz mantenerse firme.

–¿Quién protegerá la escuela?

–Un escudaron de confianza de mi papá –hablo, mientras más se acercaba Hibari, Tsuna se alejaba.

–Está bien –él le asintió –¿Solo eso?

–¿Qué más podría decirte? –respondió, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, estaba siendo afectado por la presencia del pelinegro.

–Sawada Tsunayoshi dime porque quiero morderte hasta la muerte y besarte.

Dio contra la reja, estaba acorralado y por primera vez se sentía desprotegido, no sabía si era por la presencia de Hibari o sus palabras, tal vez ambas, aparto la mirada.

–¿No me vas a responder? –se atrevió a mirar al frente, grabe error, la cara del presidente de disciplina estaba muy cerca.

–No sé –susurro.

–Peleemos –dijo Hibari –quiero comprobar que cosa me emocionaría más.

A pesar de estar atontado por todo lo que estaba pasando, pudo reaccionar al golpe que recibiría en el rostro, la ventaja de ser pequeño es que podía escurrirse más fácil, así que con un movimiento logro poner distancia entre los dos, tenía que estar concentrado o podía morir.

–¿No usaras tu modo Hyper? –le pregunto Hibari, sus dos tonfas ya estaban en la mano.

–No.

–Entonces lucharemos sin llamas o cajas.

–Por mi bien –le restó importancia –¿quieres dejar de hablar y luchar?

–Me gusta este Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Este era el momento en que podía abrazar a Reborn, hace más de un año Hibari hubiera acabado con él en dos segundos, ahora podía pararse ante él y luchar como iguales, ni siquiera sentía los golpes que recibía y estaba seguro de que le sucedía lo mismo a Hibari, ambos estaban absortos en la pelea, querían ganar.

Tsuna se descuidó un segundo, el cual aprovecho Hibari, ahora comprobaría cuál de sus dos deseos era más fuerte, soltó una de sus tonfas, con la mano libre sujeto la camisa del castaño y lo atrajo hacia él.

Los labios del castaño colisionaron con los suyos, Hibari ya tenía una respuesta clara a su pregunta inicial y que llevaba dando vueltas en su cabeza por bastantes días, las peleas siempre provocaban una emoción incontrolable en él, pero los besos del castaño no solo hacían eso, parecían encender más de lo que alguna vez las peleas habían hecho con él, se decidió entonces, en nunca dejar de besar al Omnívoro porque no quería dejar de experimentar eso.

Tsuna por otro lado al principio estaba demasiado aturdido, la intensidad con la que estaba siendo besado lo dejo delirando, con esto solo hacia confirmar que no quería a Hibari fuera de su vida.

* * *

Reborn chasqueo la lengua satisfecho, sus planes siempre funcionaban, aunque pensó que Hibari tardaría menos tiempo en hacer algún movimiento, aunque sabía que él sería el primero en dar un paso, Tsuna tenía miedo y no lo haría por ahora. Miro a Dino a su derecha que tenía la boca y ojos abiertos de la impresión, ¿Qué nunca había visto a dos hombres besarse? Lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que este saliera de su sorpresa.

–Quita esa cara idiota –lo regaño.

–Lo siento Reborn, solo que no me lo esperaba –Dino volvió a mirar a Tsuna y Hibari besándose –¿no es una alucinación?

–Claro que no –Reborn estaba tentado a darle otro golpe –esos dos están dejando de contenerse, solo eso.

–Entonces, ¿Hibari que siente por Tsuna?

–Si quieres ser un buen tutor tienes que fijarte en todo lo que ocurra con tu alumno –dijo Reborn –tienes que observar más fijamente a Hibari, notaras los pequeños cambios que tiene con Tsuna.

–Como que lo mira diferente, que parece responderle con más amabilidad, además de esa sonrisa extraña –dijo pensativo Dino –¡ahora lo entiendo! ¡Todos estos días le ocurría eso!

–Esta vez será la única que te ayudare con tu alumno –respondió –solo porque Tsuna estaba involucrado y me molestaba verlo completamente fuera de la realidad.

–Tú te has encariñado mucho con Tsuna, ¿No es así Reborn? –Dino le sonrió débilmente.

–No tientes a la suerte Dino Cavallone –lo amenazo, aunque sonrió un poco.

–Aunque si lo pienso mejor se complementan bastante bien, si yo resulte sorprendido quiero ver ya las reacciones de los demás, ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomen?

–Para mí también es un misterio, pero confió en que lo aceptaran.

* * *

 ** _Las cosas ya están tomando su lugar, ¡Hibari y Tsuna ya colisionaron! todavia no acaba la historia para que quede claro._**

 ** _Victoria Chancin618: Tuviste razón, Hibari no se pudo resistir a Tsuna, yo siempre fui de la idea de que Tsunayoshi era un poco sadico, solo miren al tutor que se carga, algo de él se le tuvo que haber pegado, espero que te guste este capítulo._**

 ** _Dark Sennin: Hibari ya se aclaro y fue por lo que quería, se mantuvo un poco alejado por eso mismo! gracias por leer y ojala este capítulo te emocione como a mi lo hizo escribirlo._**

 ** _Setsuna-GW: Me alegro que la historia te haya parecido interesante :)_**

 ** _Scarlett: Ya tienes tu acercamiento 1827, ahora ya nadie tocara lo que es de Hibari, si no lo morderá hasta la muerte, por supuesto que veremos a mas Tsuna sádico, me gusta escribir de él en esa faceta, espero que sigas leyendo y te guste mas la historia._**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y me encantaría tanto que lo hicieran.**

* * *

Había pasado el suficiente tiempo observando al Décimo para saber que algo le ocurría, esta última semana salvo su vida porque se la pasaba demasiado perdido, se comportaba torpemente, cosa que no era normal, estos últimos meses era ágil y de la nada, ahora el suelo se movía constantemente.

Muchas veces el Décimo se escapaba de su vista, lo encontraba media hora después, sea lo que sea que le estuviera ocurriendo esperaba que pasara pronto o mínimo no dentro de la sucesión, la cual sería dentro de dos días, todos estaban alertas ante cualquier amenaza, los Simón vigilaban de lejos al Décimo, seguramente arrepentidos por lo que ocurrió.

Justo ahora el idiota sonriente, él Décimo y él se encontraban caminando en dirección a un pequeño centro comercial, comprarían algunas cosas para que el viaje, particularmente un traje, el Décimo rechazo que Nono le diera uno, quería tener la oportunidad de comprar uno por sí mismo, de su gusto.

–¿Ya sabes que compraras Tsuna? –pregunto Yamamoto.

–He visto un traje que parece el adecuado –encogió los hombros –¿ustedes?

–Si –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, no era como si Gokudera se quebrara la cabeza pensando en que ponerse, se iría por lo simple, traje negro y camisa blanca.

–¿Y cómo será?

–A comparación de Gokudera yo quiero una corbata azul –Yamamoto sonrió de lado –lo demás será normal.

–¿Por qué iba a querer usar una corbata de otro color? –frunció el ceño en respuesta –el negro está bien para mí.

–Por cierto, nos encontraremos con Haru, Kyoko y los niños –no entiendo porque los dos lo miraron de reojo cuando el Décimo pronuncio esas palabras, se hizo como que no se dio cuenta.

–¿Por qué? –se limitó a decir.

–Ellas también vendrán a comprar ropa y unas cosas que necesitan –Décimo seguía mirándolo fijamente –de paso compraran algo para los niños.

–Los cuidan más de lo necesario.

–Son niños Gokudera, ¿Qué esperabas? –Yamamoto se rio un poco, le gruño y se cruzó de brazos.

Se adentraron en el centro comercial, rápidamente ubico a Haru y los demás, ella tenía algo diferente y ese diferente era su cabello, estaba corto, como la Haru del futuro, sacudió la cabeza, lo menos que quería ahora era que supieran que la estaba mirando, debía aceptar que cualquier corte le quedaba bien.

–¿Haru se ha cortado el cabello? –dijo sorprendido Yamamoto –le queda bien, no debería tardar en tener novio.

–Vamos idiota, que no venimos a observarlas, veníamos a comprar –su voz sonó gruñona y se maldijo en voz baja.

–Gokudera tiene razón –Décimo estaba divertido.

Esa diversión se esfumo, una explosión fuerte se escuchó cerca de donde se encontraban los demás, Gokudera saco a Uri en forma de anillo y espero que estuviera de buen humor, sus llamas rojas se alzaron e hicieron que el gato apareciera, lo miro con sus ojos rojos de manera irritada.

–Protégelos –ordeno, Uri tardo un segundo en comprender lo que ocurría y se trasformó en un felino más grande, corrió en dirección de Haru y los demás, otra explosión se escuchó y gracias a Uri que logro llegar no les paso nada.

–¿Qué es eso? –Yamamoto tenía su espada desenfundada y su mirada relajada cambio a una más seria.

–Tenemos que ir a averiguar –dijo el Décimo.

–Vaya usted –respondió –el imbécil sonriente y yo nos quedaremos a proteger a las personas de este centro comercial.

–Pero Gokudera…

–Llámeme Hayato –le sonrió –ahora Tsuna corre, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo que está pasando.

–Gracias Hayato.

Tsuna se colocó sus guantes y salió corriendo en dirección de donde las explosiones provenían, si seguían así el lugar se derrumbaría con personas dentro, se giró a mirar a Yamamoto, por suerte ambos tenían llamas de lluvia.

–¿Esto es trabajo en equipo? –le dijo él sonriéndole.

–Vamos.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero ambos se conocían muy bien para saber qué posición ocupar en un equipo, Gokudera sabía que servía mas de modo defensivo y Yamamoto era mejor para la ofensiva, aparecieron varios hombres de traje, era claro que esto era un ataque, si era para la familia Vongola, lo pagarían muy caro.

Yamamoto de mantenía ocupado derribando a hombres, mientras que él usaba el modo CAI, Uri no se separaba de Haru y los demás, estaba siguiendo sus órdenes, las explosiones se habían detenido, pero los hombres en traje seguían llegando, no era algo con lo cual no pudieran lidiar, lo difícil estaba en intentar proteger a las personas que no mantenían la calma, Gokudera tenía que estar atento.

Un hombre de túnica negra apareció en su campo de visión, reconoció las bombas antes de siquiera verlas, puso toda su atención en su dirección. El hombre las lanzo en dirección de un grupo de personas, Gokudera activo sus llamas y su sistema logro protegerlos a tiempo, estas lucían asustadas.

–La próxima vez puedes apuntar en dirección a personas de tu mismo nivel, imbécil –le grito, estaba atrayendo su atención.

–¿Mas mocosos? –el hombre rodo los ojos –no entiendo que vio la princesa en la familia Vongola, pero cumpliré sus órdenes.

Le brillaron los ojos y corrió en dirección a Haru, Uri mostro los dientes, entonces el hombre saco una bomba, Gokudera al saber mucho sobre estas, pudo reconocerla como poderosa, no sabía si Uri podría resistirla o si alguno de los otros saldría herido ante la magnitud de esta, se lanzó a correr también. Vio una mancha negra y enfrente de Uri estaba Hibari Kyoya, había algo diferente en él.

–Que molesto –escucho su murmuro a larga distancia, activo su caja y de este salió su fiel puerco espín –encierra a todos los que sean de la mafia y no pertenezcan a la familia Vongola.

Gokudera miro alrededor y los hombres estaban siendo envueltos por una esfera llena de puntas, Hibari seguía sorprendiéndolo algunas veces, siempre seguía haciéndose más fuerte, aprendiendo técnicas y poniéndolas en práctica.

El hombre de túnica se quedó pálido y furioso, se había detenido al ver a Hibari.

–Ahora tu herbívoro me dirás donde esta Tsuna –dijo Hibari mirando al hombre.

–¿Quién eres para ordenarme? –respondió este en tono despectivo.

–Nadie, pero créeme que te hare algo peor a morderte hasta la muerte si no me lo dices.

–Nunca defraudare a mi princesa.

Algo en los ojos de Hibari ardió lleno de furia, una no normal y que Gokudera la entendía demasiado bien, eran celos, ¡Estaba sintiendo celos sobre el Décimo! Muchas emociones para un solo día.

–Ahora no solo estoy enojado, los morderé hasta la muerte.

Hibari estaba más aterrador, debía reconocerlo, solo un segundo sirvió para que aquel hombre terminara inconsciente, este se dio la vuelta y lo miro directamente.

–¿Dónde está Tsuna? –pregunto, su voz era ronca.

–Detrás del almacén del segundo piso –respondió, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar –Si lastimas a Décimo de cualquier forma, te arrepentirás.

–Nunca lo haría –le dijo sin voltearse.

–Más te vale Hibari Kyoya, es mi mejor amigo y créeme que por más fuerte que seas no te lo perdonare.

–Antes de amenazarme, deberías arreglar tu propio corazón desorganizado –lo dijo en forma de burla –pero no te miento, no pienso lastimar a Tsuna.

Apretó los labios.

Uri se acercó a donde estaba, parecía cansado, Gokudera le dio un leve asentimiento, permitiendo que este se convirtiera de nuevo en un gato, Yamamoto se acercó corriendo en dirección de los demás, que estaban a unos metros de distancia, su ave y perro estaban a su lado, parecía ser que tuvo que usar más fuerza de la necesaria, podían ser esos hombres no poderosos, pero Yamamoto ni él querían ocasionar demasiados daños, decidiendo acabar con el problema rápidamente, aunque eso significara gastar gran energía y fuerza.

–¿Estas bien? –Haru lo miraba preocupada.

–Si –asintió –¿ustedes?

–Los niños están asustados –Kyoko estaba tranquilizando a los niños, desde esta distancia podía escuchar las lágrimas de Lambo, rodo los ojos.

–Bien.

–Estas serio, tú no eres serio, Haru lo sabe.

–Lo dudo mujer estúpida.

–Eso es mentira ––Haru afirmo –siempre le gritas a Haru, estas muy enérgico y ahora solo pareces cansado, no es el Gokudera que Haru conoce.

–Solo nos gritamos, no es como si nos conociéramos.

–Mentira –enarco una ceja impresionado –tú conoces bien a Haru en todas sus facetas, eres de las pocas personas en quien Haru puede confiar.

–Estas demasiado aturdida por lo que ocurrió –le puso torpemente una mano en la cabeza –debes descansar.

–¡Te amo! –lo grito muy fuerte, los gritos de Lambo pararon y parecía ser que ahora eran el centro de atención, la cabeza de Hayato Gokudera estaba sobrecargada –siempre haces que Haru ría, sonría, grite, se enoje y experimente cosas nuevas, has sido nuevo, diferente y refrescante para Haru.

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿ella pensaba todo eso de él?

La miro de nuevo, sus mejillas sonrojadas, una sonrisa tímida y el cabello que le marcaba el rostro y sus dulces facciones, simplemente no se pudo contener de nuevo. Sujeto su rostro y la atrajo hacia él, nunca pensó en enamorarse de alguien como Haru, mucho menos que alguien como ella se enamorara de él, venir a Japón no solo le trajo amigos y familia, si no también amor.

Se separó de ella, esperaba que entendiera sus palabras bien, porque no las volvería a repetir de nuevo.

–Yo también te amo mujer estúpida, siempre estaré ahí para protegerte, no importa que, nunca te libraras de mí.

–¡Que romántico! –Yamamoto aplaudió riéndose, tenía que ser un estúpido, Gokudera le gruño.

–Imbécil, tenemos que ir por el Décimo –dijo.

–¿Entonces son novios oficialmente? –pregunto de nuevo Yamamoto, tenía unas enormes ganas de lanzarle una bomba.

–Cállate estúpido sonriente –Haru le sujeto la mano con una sonrisa, tal vez podía soportar la vergüenza si la tenía a ella.

* * *

Tsuna estaba lo suficientemente enojado para querer romper un par de huesos a la persona que lanzo esas bombas, intento lastimar a su familia y casi lo consigue, estaba aterrorizando a personas normales, eso era motivo suficiente para querer hacerlo sufrir.

Confiaba en que Hayato y Yamamoto lograran proteger a todo cuanto pudieran, se sentía extraño llamar a Gokudera, Hayato. Lo más sorprendente de todo fue que él lo llamo Tsuna, no de usted ni Décimo, eso lo saco de sí mismo por unos segundos.

Dio la vuelta para llegar a un almacén en el segundo piso, un hombre tenía la mitad de cabello color negro y la otra de un rubio intenso, tenía puesta una sotana negra, sus ojos brillaban de diversión, alzo la mano para lanzar un par de bombas pequeñas, esas estaban dirigidas a su familia, desde donde se encontraba tenía acceso a todo el centro comercial. Tsuna activo su modo Hyper y evito que estas aterrizaran, las apago rápidamente y se quedó frente a aquel hombre, el cual lucia sorprendido.

–¿Quién eres? –la voz del hombre era rasposa.

–No te importa –dijo de manera seria –vete de aquí y deja de lanzar esas bombas.

–¿Si no quiero? ¿Qué me harás niño? –recalco la última palabra mucho, Tsuna sonrió de una manera que aprendió de Reborn.

–¿Sabes quién soy? –pregunto.

–No me interesa.

–El Décimo Vongola –los ojos de aquel hombre se abrieron sorprendidos, la reacción que provoco en él le gusto bastante, parecía ser que inspiraba miedo.

–Eres solo un mocoso.

–¿Quieres probarme? –enarco una ceja –por última vez vete de aquí, no quiero ensuciarme las manos y tengo un traje que recoger.

–Sabía que te encontraría aquí Tsu –la voz era chillona, se giró en dirección de esta, era la chica pelirroja del barco, frunció el ceño confundido.

–Princesa –el hombre hizo una reverencia a la chica llamada Diane.

–Lo hiciste bien, puedes quedarte mirando –Diane le sonrió al hombre que era claramente su subordinado.

–¿Por qué atacaste este lugar? –pregunto, estaba en su modo normal, pero era rápido para volver a activarlo si lo necesitara.

–Quería atraer tu atención –Diane se balanceo sobre sus pies –lo conseguí, ¿no es así?

–A costa de vidas –apretó los puños –¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

–Ser tu esposa.

–No –la respuesta fue rápida y automática, no tenía nada que pensar.

–¿Por qué? –Diane hizo un puchero, sus ojos era rojos, como la última vez que se aproximó a atacar a Hibari, no era la única en estar precavida.

–Por la simple razón que estoy enamorado de otra persona –dijo, un traicionero sonrojo apareció por sus mejillas.

–¿Quién de las dos chicas de ahí? Todas ellas son insignificantes, no te merecen Tsu –Diane estaba enojada, sus ojos entrecerrados lo demostraban.

–Son mis amigas –su voz sonó fría –las lastimaste, ahí también estaba mi guardián del rayo, además no tengo ningún motivo para decirte de quien estoy enamorado, pero te lo advierto, si vuelves a tocar a la familia Vongola, no me tentare el corazón.

–No lo hare si te casas conmigo.

–Nunca, entiéndelo.

–Ve por ellas –Tsuna no se movió ante la orden que dio Diane, Yamamoto y Hayato controlarían la situación, este último no dejaría que nadie se acercara a Haru, la protegería con su vida, así que no tenía nada porque preocuparse, así que lo dejo marchar.

–Diane no quiero ser tu esposo –suspiro –de hecho, no me interesa casarme ahora, solo quiero concentrarme en no hacer que Reborn me mate y mi familia.

–Si tenemos hijos nuestra dependencia será poderosa –Diane casi estaba suplicándole –los Bonelli tenemos la capacidad de aumentar nuestra fuerza y sentidos, por eso mis ojos cambian de color, piensa Tsu, los dos juntos podremos hacer grandes cosas.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, quería dejarle en claro que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

–¿Ya terminaste de restregarte contra lo que es mío? –se estremeció inconscientemente, conocía esa voz casi como la suya, la había escuchado miles de veces, pero nunca de un modo controlador, dominante y enfurecido, como celoso.

–¿Tu de nuevo? –Diane lucia enfurecida.

–Lo mismo puedo decir –Hibari sonrió de manera sarcástica –estaría mejor si dejaras de armar revuelo y te lleves consigo a esos hombres de las puertas, tuve que molerlos hasta la muerte.

–¿Qué le has hecho a mis subordinados? –Diane apretó los puños.

–No fui el único que inicio algo, el gritón y el sonriente habían empezado la cacería –encogió los hombros despreocupado Hibari.

–Te matare, juro que te matare.

–Lo mismo para ti –Hibari alzo sus tonfas –te has metido con lo mío, créeme que no te perdonare, te morderé hasta la muerte.

Tsuna estaba demasiado aturdido para reaccionar, se quedó en su lugar viendo la pelea de ellos dos, si su cerebro lograba captarlo bien, Hibari estaba peleando por él, se refirió a Tsuna como "mío", alguien tenía que decirle que este no era un sueño, no era ninguna alucinación de su cabeza, todavía le resultaba difícil creer que Hibari llegara a sentir algo por él, que correspondía a sus sentimientos.

–¿Qué es tuyo exactamente? –Diane hablo en dirección a Hibari evitando un golpe que este le dio, tenía que ser muy buena si duraba más de cinco minutos peleando con el pelinegro.

–El Omnívoro.

–¿Quién?

–Sawada Tsunayoshi –estaba sonrojado extremadamente, eso era bastante vergonzoso, Diane abrió la boca sorprendida perdiendo la concentración, Hibari la derribo pateándola en el pie, esta estaba sobre el suelo mirando de Tsuna a Hibari.

–¿Es él?...

–Si –respondió firme, aunque el sonrojo seguía en su rostro.

–Pero es hombre.

–Eso que importa –su voz sonó agresiva –ya te dije que no te quiero como esposa, no me interesa tener hijos contigo y creo que he dejado claro el punto en que si vuelves a atacar a la familia Vongola ganaras un enemigo.

–Me pregunto que dirá la mafia de esto –Diane reía burlonamente.

–Soy más poderoso que ellos juntos –dijo arrogantemente –mis guardianes son fuertes y tú misma no has podido derrotar a uno, ¿Diane Bonelli crees que ustedes son enemigos para la familia Vongola?

Lo último lo dijo en tono divertido y sarcástico, se rio levemente al ver a Diane agachar la mirada por un par de segundos, si aquella chica quería enemigos, los había conseguido, ella seria con la última persona con la que se casaría, primero muerto.

–No dejare que seas el Décimo Vongola si no te casas conmigo –Diane estaba recurriendo a amenazas sin sentido, Hibari lo miro por un segundo antes de golpearla en la cabeza, no fue con delicadeza.

–Me estaban molestando sus palabras estúpidas –Hibari le dijo.

–Gracias –sonrió un poco –¿Qué hacías aquí?

–Comprar un traje.

–Eres mal mentiroso.

–Tú también Tsuna –Hibari mostro una sonrisa que nunca mostraba ante otras personas –escuche la declaración a la pelirroja, ¿me amas?

No alcanzo a abrir la boca.

Siempre era algo nuevo y refrescante sentir los labios de Hibari sobre los suyos, nunca le daba tiempo de pensar coherentemente, había aprendido que Hibari demostraba su forma de amor de manera peculiar, nunca con palabras, era más de acciones, acciones que tenías que saber identificar, porque siempre las disimulaba bien.

Una risa los hizo separarse.

–Parece que estabas disfrutando sin nosotros Tsuna –todos estaban ahí mirándolos, Yamamoto fue él que le hablo.

–Deja de ser entrometido –Hayato le gruño, Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido al mirar que uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre los hombros de Haru, la cual tenía el cabello corto ahora, se veía bastante bien.

–¿Hayato eso que es? –la pregunta sonó menos ridícula en su cabeza.

–Haru y Gokudera son novios –dijo cantarina Haru, en cambio Hayato se sonrojo.

–¿Qué dices mujer estúpida? Yo no he dicho nada, tu solo has afirmado eso por tu cuenta –grito Hayato.

–Me has besado –Haru canturreo divertida.

–No es cierto.

–Que sí.

–Que no.

–Paren –interrumpió Kyoko –están molestando a Hibari, él ha alzado sus tonfas.

Tsuna miro un poco a Kyoko, su sonrisa amistosa seguía ahí, no había decaído ni un solo segundo, era su mejor amiga y no la quería ver sufriendo, sabía perfectamente que ella quería a Hibari, que ahora estaba con él, no quería pensar cómo se estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, pero independientemente de eso, sabía que ella lograría reponerse de cualquier corazón roto.

–Voy a comprar mi traje –Hibari tenía una expresión seria –te veo luego Tsuna.

–Claro –asintió rápidamente, Hibari pareció pensárselo unos segundos, se inclinó a darle un beso brevemente y se marchó como si nada.

–¿La chica allá abajo es importante? –pregunto Yamamoto.

–Quería casarse conmigo –encogió los hombros Tsuna –hay que llevarla a la oficina del centro, debe haber varias personas ahí.

–Luego iremos por los trajes –dijo Hayato, los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

–Nosotras ya compramos lo que usaremos –hablo Kyoko –solo faltarían los trajes de Lambo e I-Pin.

–Adelántense mientras nosotros la dejamos –respondió Hayato.

–Haru quiere estar contigo –ella lo sujeto del brazo fuertemente, contuvo la risa al ver a un sonrojado Hayato.

–No hay problema Hayato –le sonrio Tsuna –Yamamoto y yo la iremos a dejar.

–Voy solo yo –Yamamoto se rascaba la cabeza –no quiero que la chica acosadora vuelva a ponerse loca si despierta, sabré manejarlo.

Tsuna lo miro a los ojos, suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, Yamamoto se agacho para poder cargar a Diane, esperaba que ella entendiera que no quería ser su esposo, su corazón ahora tenía dueño y dudaba que llegara a cambiar en algún momento, ni la mafia le haría cambiar de decisión, estaba firme en cuanto a eso.

Ser el próximo jefe Vongola sería una prueba más, le demostraría a la mafia que las cosas se podían hacer diferentes, no sería tan blando de ahora en adelante, ni estaría solo, sus guardianes, familia y Reborn estarían con él

* * *

 ** _Diane tiene que aprender a no meterse con lo que es de Hibari, pero la entiendo, yo quiero a un Tsuna para mi._**

 ** _Victoria Chancin618: Que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo, ojala sea lo mismo con este y bueno ya la gran mayoria sabe, Yamamoto como siempre interrumpiendo xD_**

 ** _Dark Sennin: Yo siempre creí que en la serie nunca demostraron que Tsuna tiene ese lado, así que lo quise poner, ¡Viva el 1827!_**

 ** _Scarlett: Ya se vienen algunas cosas de Italia, se pondrán interesantes las cosas, tengo planeadas cosas para todos._**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y me encantaría tanto que lo hicieran.**

* * *

Tenía la mirada de Reborn sobre él, estaba más alto, ya no tenía la apariencia del bebe de siempre, ahora parecía un niño normal, habían dicho que los arcobalenos recuperarían su apariencia al transcurrir cada año, crecerían como personas normales, excepto Reborn o al menos eso es lo que le pasaba a él, ahora mismo tenía la apariencia de un niño de cuatro años, en poco más de medio año logro crecer así.

–¿Sabes que podrías encontrarte con esa Diane Bonelli? –hizo una mueca ante a mención de ella, Rebron sonrió maliciosamente –tal vez debería advertirle a Hibari.

–¡No! –sabía que estaba haciendo esto para molestarlo –él es demasiado controlador, si sabe que ella puede estar ahí la querrá morderla hasta la muerte.

–Por fin mi alumno está siendo más apuesto –Reborn camino tranquilamente a su alrededor –ya no eres tan inútil.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

–Cállate –lo golpeo en la cabeza –aunque no has alcanzado tu limite, en un futuro serás alguien que me supere, muero porque llegue ese día.

–A veces pienso que estás loco Reborn.

–No, solo soy parte de la mafia Tsuna –esta vez él le sonrió de manera normal –mi principal labor es crear a personas fuertes, ser un tutor de la mafia en pocas palabras.

–¿Quién fue tu primer alumno?

–Un chico de la familia Meoni, es el actual jefe –encogió los hombros el arcobaleno –el adquirió la habilidad de camuflarse e infiltrase, sabe cómo agradar a las peores personas y asestar el golpe final.

–Parece que todos tus alumnos tienen algo que los hace sobresalir específicamente –comento Tsuna pensativo.

–Y tú las tienes todas juntas Tsuna inútil –Reborn sujeto su maleta y comenzó a caminar –apresúrate o perderemos el vuelo.

–Claro –asintió, sujeto también su maleta, desde la ventana de su habitación podía observar el auto negro esperándolos.

–¿Ya te vas a tu viaje de estudios Tsuna? –su mamá le sonrió al pie de las escaleras.

–Sí, ¿Lambo y los demás? –pregunto, su casa estaba silenciosa.

–Ya han salido corriendo a su auto, es bastante lujoso –dijo asombrada, bajo las escaleras, no veía a Reborn por ningún lado, seguramente ya se había marchado junto a los demás –¿estás seguro que tu instituto no ha cambiado un poco?

–Vino a recogernos un familiar de Haru –mintió, odiaba mentirle a su mamá, pero todo era para protegerla, no quería que ella se viera involucrada en un mundo tan peligroso como era la mafia.

–Ya entiendo –ella le sonrió, sacudió su cabello –estoy orgullosa de tus decisiones Tsuna, nunca me importo si te decían inútil, para mí siempre fuiste el mejor hijo que pude pedir. Has traído y forjado buenos amigos, parecen una familia y a me gusta pensar que soy como su madre, cuídate en ese viaje y no te hagas heridas como las de los últimos meses, ¿entiendes?

–Si mamá –asintió –nos vemos.

–Cuídate.

Su mamá nunca seria herida de ningún modo, se lo prometió, si alguien la tocaba, lo mataría, se olvidaría por completo de sus valores, porque después de todo Tsuna también había cambiado un poco y si alguien atacaba algo importante para él, no se mediría en fuerza, atacaría con todo.

Miro por última vez la puerta y a su mamá sonriendo, esta era la última vez que sería solo Tsuna, cuando volviera de Italia seria el próximo jefe Vongola, no había forma de huir y aunque la hubiera, él ya no tenía interés de escapar de lo que sería su vida, estaba seguro de su decisión y lo mejor es que no estaría solo en esta, su familia lo acompañaría.

–Tardaste Tsuna inútil –lo reprendió Reborn, el auto era espacioso, pero no podía evitar escuchar las risas infantiles de Lambo e I-Pin.

–¿Quieres una merienda? –arrugo la nariz cuando Bianchi le paso una bandeja, la comida estaba claramente envenenada.

–Más tarde –negó con la cabeza –no tengo hambre.

–Seguramente mi nueva hermana aceptara gustosa mi comida –Bianchi sonrió esperanzadoramente.

–¿Te refieres a Haru? –pregunto Fuuta, estaba entreteniendo a los niños con dulces, era bastante bueno con ellos, tal vez por eso su yo futuro lo designo para cuidarlos.

–Sí, Hayato no pudo haber escogido mejor esposa.

–¿Te das cuenta que todavía no se casan y tienen dieciséis años? –pregunto Reborn.

–El amor es el amor –dijo firmemente Bianchi.

Tsuna recostó su cabeza en la ventanilla, se reunirían con los demás en el avión, estaba ansioso, tal vez fuera porque era la primera vez que se subía a uno o porque absolutamente todos ya sabían que él y Hibari estaban en una especie de relación, decía "especie" porque nunca le habían dado un nombre formal, para Tsuna contaba estar a su lado, con eso era feliz.

–Señores ya llegamos –anuncio la voz del conductor –yo me encargare de bajar sus maletas, no se molesten en absoluto.

–Gracias –respondió él por todos, bajo del auto.

El personal del aeropuerto los trato de maravilla, no hubo filas interminables, simplemente los dejaron pasar por un pasillo privado y luego los llevaron a abordar el avión, que más bien era uno privado de la familia, en medio del patio vio a todas las personas importantes en su vida, sonrió inconscientemente.

–Ha tardado Décimo –anuncio Hayato, Haru se encontraba a su lado.

–Trafico como siempre –encogió los hombros –¿están todos?

–Kufufufu solo falta tu novio –Mukuro sonreía de lado, se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo que él estaba disfrutando de incomodarlo.

–Tú también necesitas una novia –le gruño en respuesta.

–No busco una ahora –Mukuro seguía sin borrar su sonrisa –es más interesante burlarme de las relaciones amorosas.

–Cállate cabeza de piña –Hibari blandía sus tonfas y había una mirada retadora en su rostro.

–kufufufu, ¿buscas pelea? –Mukuro había sacado su tridente.

–No peleen ahora –Tsuna los miro fijamente –no me obliguen a tener que controlarlos.

–Eso sería interesante –Hibari ahora había cambiado de objetivo, maldición, Tsuna había olvidado que siempre que se ponía firme el pelinegro lo intentaría atacar.

–Hay que estar calmados –proclamo Enma con una tímida sonrisa –estaremos viajando por bastantes horas, no queremos matarnos en el avión.

–Enma tiene razón –Suzuki los miraba de la forma severa de siempre.

Tsuna miro a su alrededor y pudo apreciar que Lambo se encontraba con Rauji, Kayo y su hermano mayor discutían enérgicamente, mientras que Yamamoto parecía hablar animadamente ante un tímido Mizuno, P. Shitt realizaba preguntas incomodas a Hayato sobre Haru, mientras que Julie intentaba hacer sonrojar a Chrome, la cual solo estaba confundida. En definitiva, las cosas eran diferentes a como la ocasión anterior.

–Bien –dijo más fuerte de lo normal para llamar la atención –creo que es hora de que comencemos a abordar.

–Tiene razón Décimo –Hayato prácticamente estaba huyendo, el pobre no sabía cómo actuar sobre una relación.

–Tsuna –se giró a mirar a Reborn –Uni y Byakuran acaban de despegar, nos alcanzaran ahí.

–¿Varia estará también presente? –pregunto en dirección a Yamamoto.

–Squalo dijo que si, solo si su estúpido jefe podía verte sin matarte.

–Eso es un no –frunció el ceño –me eliminara en cuanto me vea.

–No desconfíes del autocontrol de un asesino profesional Tsuna, ¿no te he enseñado eso?

–Tienes razón Reborn.

A los pocos minutos subieron a bordo, el avión era espacioso y cada uno ya parecía saber a dónde estar menos él, sintió una mano sujetarlo y jalarlo en dirección a un asiento, lo empujo elegantemente contra la ventanilla y luego se colocó a su lado Hibari con una expresión seria.

–¿Mukuro-sama puedo sentarme a su lado? –escucho la voz silenciosa de Chrome que estaba atrás de ellos.

–¿Por qué?

–No quiero estar cerca de ese hombre –no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que se refería a Julie.

–No te preocupes Chrome –Suzuki llego a poner el orden –yo me lo llevare.

–¡Chrome te amo! –escucho el grito de Julie, bien sabía que ese tipo solo jugaba, él en realidad estaba completamente enganchado por Suzuki, pero ella era como Hibari, no admitiría sus sentimientos de la forma convencional, así que la mejor arma que tenía Julie eran los celos y por eso siempre acosaba a Chrome.

–Bueno ahora no ser…

–Puedes sentarte Nagi –esta vez Tsuna si se giró a mirarlos, estaba sorprendido y no era el único, parecía ser que la misma Chrome, el avión había quedado en silencio, Mukuro rodo los ojos y despego la vista de la venta –¿quieren mirar a otro lado? No somos un maldito experimento.

–Es solo que es la primera vez que me pareces un ser humano normal –respondió mordazmente Hibari –todos los carnívoros tienen aperturas.

–Cierto pajarito.

–No me tientes cabeza de piña –Tsuna suspiro.

–No importaría marcharme sin ustedes –dijo, miro como de reojo Reborn sonreía de lado –puedo obligarlos a bajarse del avión si no se comportan, puedo manejar a los dos, así que decídanse, ¿se quedan o se van?

Hayato lo observo por un segundo antes de guiñarle un ojo, lo mismo paso con Yamamoto, ellos lo conocían demasiado bien para saber que no hablaba en serio, pero algo que aprendió a dominar, fueron sus emociones, ahora mismo mostraba una expresión diferente que en su verdadero interior.

–Kufufufu eso suena como un reto.

–Por favor no quiero pelear ahora –frunció el ceño –estoy a un día de ser nombrado oficialmente sucesor, así que no quiero ocuparme de pleitos internos de la familia.

–Solo lo dejare pasar por esta vez –Mukuro parecía de nuevo aburrido, se giró a mirar a la ventanilla –puedes sentarte Nagi.

Todo volvió en orden, volvió a sentarse correctamente y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Hibari, podía pasar miles de años, pero él siempre lograría confundirlo por unos segundos ante esos ojos.

–Por eso me gustas –le susurro el pelinegro –sabes cómo dominar a los de tu alrededor, eres fuerte y lo suficientemente hábil pare seguirme el ritmo y superarme, lo que siempre pedí era algo así, alguien con quien me emocionara y pudiera estar a su lado sin preocuparme por él, ya que sería mucho más fuerte que yo, podría estar aliviado de que nunca resultaría herido, Sawada Tsunayoshi eres lo que siempre espere.

Se quedó callado.

–Tú fuiste algo con lo que decidí seguir adelante, me obligue a superarte –respondió –no se desde que momento me admiración se convirtió en amor, pero creo que eso no cambiara por mucho, mucho tiempo.

–Lo cual me parece bien –Hibari se acercó y lo beso, si él quería hacer algo iba y lo hacía, no importaba quienes lo miraran, se separaron –nunca dejare que te vayas, porque tú eres mío.

–Entonces tú también eres mío –sonrió de lado,

–Algo así Omnívoro.

Admitió que se puso un poco nervioso cuando el avión estaba despegando, ya cuando estaba manteniendo un ritmo constante se tranquilizó, Lambo venia dormido, lo habían mantenido despierto mucha parte de la noche, eso significo sueño perdido, pero Tsuna podría sobrevivir a eso, no como un niño de ya seis años.

Hablo con sus guardianes un poco, Enma estaba sentado al frente y converso mucho con él, Hibari de vez en cuando hacia comentarios o le ponía una mano en el hombro, era muy posesivo y sabía que cuando colocaba su mano, estaba marcándolo como suyo, la verdad no le molestaba, amaba de Hibari muchas cosas, incluyendo su posesividad, porque esta no era muy notoria.

Hubo unas cuantas turbulencias al aterrizar el avión, se quería bajar de esa cosa, estaba más seguro sobre sus pies en el suelo.

–No te apresures Tsuna inútil –lo regaño Reborn –compórtate, afuera estarán personas esperándonos.

–Era de imaginarse –suspiro, miro por la ventana y logro ver a Cornello y Lal Mirch, pudo apreciar que Cornello estaba más alto, Reborn no era el único arcobaleno que estaba creciendo rápidamente.

Bajo primero, por la escalera, sus amigos le habían dicho que parecía caminar con más elegancia, él no se daba cuenta de esto, no era como si por caminar fuera otra persona.

Su padre se encontraba ahí, intento no hacer una mueca, no odiaba a su padre, pero a veces le era imposible tratar con una persona demasiado excesiva y confiada, pudo soportar al inicio a su hermano mayor porque quería agradarle a Kyoko. Sonrió al ver a Dino, como siempre, estaba acompañado con un subordinado.

–¡Hijo! –se papá le tendió la mano para saludarlo. La torció de un modo en el que Reborn le mostro y luego se la llevo a la espalda, lo tiro al suelo con un solo empujón, coloco su pie sobre él, de un modo en el que no se pudiera mover.

–Hola –respondió –y solo te ataque antes de que tú lo hicieras, porque sé que lo harías.

–Ese es mi Tsuna –libero el agarre de su padre y se alejó velozmente, los guardianes de Enma lucían impresionados, ellos parecían no saber sobre su entrenamiento. Mientras que sus propios guardianes le sonreían de diferentes formas.

–Tenemos poco tiempo para hablar en medio de una pista de aterrizaje –hablo Lal Mirch –afuera, nos están esperando unos automóviles.

–¿¡Como esta maestro!? –se adelantó a conversar su hermano mayor con Cornello.

–Bien –Cornello sonrió –¿Qué tal con tu entrenamiento?

Todos se miraron y comenzaron a caminar, esos dos juntos eran escandalo seguro, hasta Lal Mirch se alejó de ellos, se acercó a conversar un poco.

–¿Qué tal has estado Tsunayoshi? –le pregunto.

–Bien –sonrió –no ha habido muchos cambios.

–¿Estás seguro? –ella enarco una ceja –has adivinado los movimientos de tu padre, pareces más confiado y, ¿Qué es eso de que estas junto a Hibari?

–¿Quién te dijo eso?

–Yo –Reborn se le acerco –no quería que se lo tomaran por sorpresa, si tus guardianes saben, ¿Por qué no los demás?

–Eres indiscreto –bufo –¿te has puesto a pensar lo que podría pasar con eso?

–Tsuna no seas imbécil, si alguien se te opone lo derribas –le sonrió Reborn –has estado entrenando muy duro para esto, no dejaras que un par de débiles te lo quiten, tienes la voluntad de Vongola Primo sobre tus hombros.

–Tienes razón, no creo que sean muy poderosos –Lal Mirch se preguntó si ese era el mismo Sawada Tsunayoshi que conoció, se tragó su sorpresa y siguió conversando con ellos dos, debía admitir que tenían un lazo más fuerte que un simple tutor y alumno, de hecho, podía sentir que Tsuna era más cercano a Reborn que a su propio padre.

* * *

No compartía a Tsuna, nunca lo hacía, solo dejaba que este conviviera con los demás, pero dejando en claro que era suyo, nadie podía tocarlo de un modo inapropiado o lo mordería hasta la muerte, hasta ahora podía permitir a los herbívoros acercársele, también al cabeza de piña, porque este tenía su interés en otra persona, no representaba riesgos.

–¿Estas fijándote si quiera por dónde pisas? –se giró a ver a Dino.

–No importa, no caeré –respondió.

–¿Estabas observando a mi hermanito Tsuna?

–Deja de fastidiar –dijo un poco cansado –concéntrate en buscar a una buena esposa, estas viejo.

–¿Tú también? –era la primera vez que él parecía molesto por uno de sus comentarios.

–¿Te quieren casar? –dijo burlón –mejor para mí, así me libraría de ti.

–Cállate, parece que todos quieren que tenga descendencia –Dino se cruzó de brazos, miro detrás al subordinado herbívoro que siempre acompañaba a Dino, parecía una indirecta en dirección a este.

–¿Y tú quieres? –pregunto despreocupado.

–No, ahora no –este frunció las cejas –realmente quisiera encontrar a alguien con quien casarme por mi mismo.

–Hasta que llegue ese momento ignora a los demás –encogió los hombros Hibari –Eres bueno en eso.

Guardaron silencio, Dino era una especie de carnívoro extraña, era de esos que ocultaban su actitud predatoria y cuando la sacaban a relucir debían temer por sus vidas. De hecho, en este lugar la gran mayoría eran los más fuertes de su especie, pero sin lugar a dudas Tsuna estaba a un nivel diferente, él pastaba hierba y comía carne con total confianza.

–¿Tsuna te aviso sobre la pelirroja loca por los matrimonios?

–¿Ella que? –oculto su enojo bajo una capa de frialdad.

–Vendrá a la ceremonia, casi todas las familias de la mafia estarán presentes.

–A Tsuna se le olvidó mencionar ese pequeño detalle –frunció el ceño, miro la espalda del castaño que estaba unos metros delante de él.

–Creo que Reborn actuara –se giró a ver a Dino –nunca dejaría que alguien estropeara este momento, probablemente tiene un as bajo la manga.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Es Reborn y se preocupa por Tsuna, más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo con otro de sus estudiantes –Dino ladeo la sonrisa –si hacemos una comparación entre todos los tres estudiantes que ha tenido, podemos decir que somos buenos amigos, Tsuna es como su hijo o algo así.

–¿Qué clase de personas han sido sus alumnos?

–Todos tienen fortalezas enormes, pero una debilidad grande –la sonrisa de Dino decayó un poco –el primero de todos puedo decir que es un gran líder y sabe sobre el camuflaje, pero es un grandísimo egoísta y se cree el dueño del mundo –Dino rodo los ojos –el segundo es un experto en armamento y lo sabe utilizar a su favor, solo que es un pervertido de lo peor, suele acosar a las mujeres que le gustan. Luego estoy yo, soy bueno con el látigo y buen maestro, pero sin mis subordinados tiendo a ser débil.

–Eso no es sorpresa –respondido con una sonrisa burlona –siempre eres así.

–¿No te interesa lo que tenga que decir sobre Tsuna?

–Has lo que quieras.

–Para mí solo Tsuna tenía una debilidad, esa era la de no tener confianza en sí mismo, en menospreciarse.

–Entonces ya no tiene ninguna, hablaste en pasado.

–Tsuna sabe apreciar la vida, trabaja en equipo perfectamente, logra ganarse la confianza de las personas y sobre todo es un líder nato. Es en definitiva el mejor alumno que Reborn ha tenido.

Asintió, en la puerta logro distinguir un par de autos negros, seguramente que viajarían ahí, estaba comenzando a irritarse al estar rodeado de muchas personas inferiores, en especial de ese cabeza de piña, su sola cara lo hacía querer molerlo hasta la muerte, solo se estaba conteniendo.

–Dino trajimos un auto especial para ti, estarán contigo la familia de mi hijo –el papá de Tsuna comenzó a hablar –el jefe Simon y sus guardianes viajaran en uno aparte, lo mismo pasara con Tsuna, sus guardianes y Reborn, mientras que yo, Lal Mirch y Cornello estaremos en otro.

–Quiero viajar contigo –la chica que antes se pegaba a Tsuna, estaba abrazando al herbívoro gritón.

–Cállate mujer estúpida, estarás con mi hermana –él se apartó y corrió en dirección al auto de en medio para subirse, Hibari rodo los ojos.

–Nos vemos Hibari, no mates a nadie –se despidió Dino.

Asintió en dirección a Dino, se colocó a lado de Tsuna.

–Te ves irritado –dijo Tsuna mirándolo de reojo.

–Lo estoy.

–La mansión será lo suficientemente grande para que estés solo y puedas dormir –eso fue tranquilizante de oír.

El omnívoro lo sujeto de la mano y jalo hasta el auto, se dejó guiar.

Algo que lo dejo bastante molesto fue que dos herbívoros no le hayan dejado sentarse a lado del Omnívoro, en su lugar estaba junto a la chica llamada Chrome, ella era bastante parecida a Dino en el aspecto que ocultaba su lado carnívoro muy bien. Lo peor de todo es que junto a él se encontraba el cabeza de piña, quería sacar su tonfa y noquearlo.

–Es un honor estar sentado junto al novio de mi querido Tsunayoshi –el tono burlo que uso el cabeza de piña lo exaspero.

–Te morderé hasta la muerte –estaba a punto de sacar su tonfa, pero una mano lo sujeto, se giró a mirar a la chica de ojos tímidos.

–Este lugar es pequeño –dijo tranquilamente –si comienzan a pelear podrían hacer grandes destrozos.

–No quiero destruir este auto –dijo, se cruzó de brazos y al frente Tsuna lo miraba con una sonrisa.

–Has quitado la diversión Nagi –refunfuño el cabeza de piña.

–Lo siento Mukuro-sama –la chica se giró a ver por la ventana.

Permanecieron en silencio, el cabeza de piña permaneció callado y con una cara aburrida, eso hizo que fuera más soportable estar a su lado, además de las palabras de la pequeña carnívora encubierta, no quería destruir nada por ahora.

Vio la mansión a lo lejos, se encontraba rodeada de una gran vegetación, era un estupendo lugar para esconderte, algunos autos ya se encontraban aparcados alrededor de esta. Cuando su propio vehículo redujo la velocidad, aprecio que alguien ya los estaba esperando en la puerta, en realidad no importaba mucho, su omnívoro había cambiado su expresión nerviosa por una curiosa y luego una seria.

Hibari sonrio, estaba listo para defender, estaba en modo alerta, eso era una de las cosas que más amaba de él, que parecía apreciar el peligro y desconfiaba inmediatamente. En definitiva, lo amaba.

* * *

Reborn le había descrito un poco a su primer alumno y su segundo, lo reconoció al verlo parado en la entrada junto a Nono y los guardianes de este, al instante algo en él no le gusto, sabía que no debía bajar la guardia.

El primero en bajar fue Yamamoto y después él, oculto su desconfianza y sonrió de un modo normal e ingenuo.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo Tsunayoshi –Nono lo saludo con una sonrisa –estas más alto.

–Lo dudo –respondió –me alegra verlo.

–Y veo que tus guardianes son más fuertes.

–Lo mismo pienso yo –hablo el hombre desconocido, era rubio de ojos claros –has hecho un buen trabajo Reborn, ¿ya no me reconoces si quiera?

–No seas estúpido Marco Meoni –su tutor se colocó a su lado –sigues siendo igual de arrogante, ¿alguien ha logrado bajarte los humos?

–Siempre tan divertido –le mostro una sonrisa, luego paseo su vista por sus guardianes, detuvo su vista en Chrome –¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña chica?

–Chrome Dokuro –ella respondió con una mirada en blanco.

–Por favor, no hay que detenernos en la puerta –Nono pareció entender que ese tal Marco comenzaba a hacer las cosas pesadas –tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

La mansión era enorme por dentro y fuera, todo lucia costoso y de una calidad invaluable, al entrar en una pequeña sala se encontró con su familia, Haru se encontraba incomoda algo extraño, entonces vio al hombre castaño sentado en frente de ella y comprendió. La mirada de Haru se ilumino al ver a Hayato, Tsuna estaba feliz de que ellos estuvieran juntos, se demostraban su amor de un modo peculiar.

–Gokudera –Haru alzo un poco la voz.

–Hola Haru –Hayato le sonrió divertido, no supo si por instinto se fue a sentar a su lado.

Tsuna se acomodó en un sillón individual, Hibari también a uno que estaba en frente del suyo. Todo estaría bien, si solo esos dos hombres se marcharan, Tsuna sentía que rompían la armonía del lugar.

–Mauro Nakamura hace mucho que no te veo –ese hombre castaño era el segundo alumno de Reborn.

–Lo mismo digo Reborn, parece que has estado ocupado.

–Más que tú sí, no he escuchado muchas noticias sobre tu familia –el hombre de quedo callado.

–Nos llegaron reportes sobre que la familia Bonelli ocasiono problemas –se giró a mirar a su padre, al fin había hecho algo bien, al interrumpir la conversación entre tutor y alumno –¿es cierto?

–Si –asintió –envié una carta informando lo que ocurrió la primera vez, la segunda ocasiono destrozos en un centro comercial, los daños no fueron serios, solo en infraestructura.

–La jefa de la familia ha pedido perdón por crear disturbios que no tenían que ver con asuntos de nuestras organizaciones –el hombre castaño y de ojos negros dijo –parece que esta apenada.

–Debería –respondió Hibari fríamente.

–Bueno Tsunayoshi –Nono hablo con calma –ahora que te tengo en persona, quiero agradecerte todos los favores y ordenes que cumpliste en mi nombre, has demostrado que serás un gran jefe Vongola.

–Eso lo sé, seré un buen jefe.

Sus guardianes, Enma, Dino, Haru, Kyoko, Dino, Bianchi, Fuuta y Reborn fueron los únicos que no se sorprendieron, ellos habían aprendido de sus cambios lentamente, lo habían aceptado tal cual, al principio pensó que se asustarían de la nueva persona en la que se transformó, pero no fue así, la verdad era que lo seguían viendo como un amigo, como alguien cercano.

–Desde un principio supe que no escaparía de esto –dijo seriamente –así que por favor Nono, no sea agradecido conmigo, siempre lo ayude porque me parece agradable y porque sabía que era por el bien de Vongola, la que es mi familia –sonrió débilmente –estoy listo para ser jefe en cualquier momento. Quisiera hablar más tarde, ¿podemos mi familia y yo ir a descansar?

–Claro –Nono asintió –¿Lal, Cornello? ¿los pueden llevar a sus cuartos?

–Sí, Nono –toda su familia se levantó y comenzaron a caminar con los dos Arcobaleno en frente.

Dio una última mirada a los dos hombres y frunció el ceño, por más que fueran alumnos de Reborn creía que causarían problemas, no bajaría la guardia con ellos, su instinto le decía que no lo hiciera.

–No confías en ellos, ¿verdad Tsuna? –su tutor le susurro.

–No.

–Yo tampoco –admitió Reborn, sorprendiéndolo –por suerte toda tu familia parece pensar lo mismo.

–Cierto –podía apreciar que todos se mostraron un poco hostiles ante ellos.

–Ahora solo te diré que…

–Chrome y Haru, lo entiendo –asintió –se los comunicare a Hayato y Mukuro.

–Si puedes a Hibari también, el estará gustoso de morderlos hasta la muerte –Reborn le mostro una sonrisa un poco sádica.

–Nunca rechazaría una buena pelea –sonrió de lado, así era Hibari y no cambiaría.

–Además esos alumnos míos necesitan una lección extra, ¿Qué mejor que por mi estudiante estrella?

* * *

 ** _Lamento la demora, aparecieron dos nuevos personajes y alumnos de Reborn, a Hayato y Mukuro no les gusta esto xD ¡Ya estan en Italia! ¡Hay que ver que planes tienen Reborn y Tsuna!_**

 ** _Victoria Chancin618: Yo quiero un Tsuna para mi cumpleaños, Yamamoto necesita una novia xD así no interrumpe a los demas_**

 ** _Dark Sennin: Yo también los amo juntos, ¡Hibari tenia que luchar por lo que es suyo!_**

 ** _Scarlett: El sadismo de Tsuna se hara mas presente ahora xD el lo sacara si alguien lastima a su familia y esperemos que Diane haya entendido que Tsuna es de Hibari_**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y me encantaría tanto que lo hicieran.**

* * *

Había odiado de manera inmediata a ese hombre castaño, pero le dieron unas ganas de matarlo de manera dolorosa al escuchar las palabras de Décimo, ¡era un imbécil si intentaba tocarle un solo pelo a Haru!

–Gokudera controla esos nervios débiles que tienes –dijo Reborn –no podemos ir contra profesionales de modo impulsivo, conozco a esos dos como la palma de mi mano.

–¿Te quedaras callado cabeza de piña? –pregunto en dirección a Mukuro.

–¿Son bastante poderosos? –Mukuro ignoro lo que le pregunto, eso lo irrito.

–Sí, pero con todo eso, tienen debilidades muy marcadas –respondió Reborn.

–Entonces hay que divertirnos –ahí, en el rostro de ese tipo de dibujaba una sonrisa sádica.

Gokudera sabía que el cabeza de piña era sobreprotector con las personas a las cuales le tenía aprecio, sobre todo por Chrome, a ella le guardaba un cariño especial, además tenían un lazo poderoso al haber compartido un cuerpo, no lo entendía del todo, pero podía decir que eso no era irrelevante.

–Lo primero será ser totalmente normales –Reborn es sonrió –de mis dos alumnos cuídense especialmente de Marco, es un maestro del camuflaje, por lo tanto, debe saber cuándo ustedes mientan.

–Está bien –respondió Gokudera.

–Yo me acercare a ellos –el Décimo se levantó de su asiento –nos vemos en la tarde, Hayato te suplico que evites que Hibari haga algún destrozo.

–Claro que si Décimo –asintió.

Décimo le sonrió de modo amable y salió por la puerta, había cambiado bastante, pero todos esos cambios eran para mejor, más bien dicho Décimo se transformó en alguien mucho más feliz y cómodo consigo mismo, todo lo que pidió siempre es que su mejor amigo aprendiera a aceptarse y superarse, él se levantó primero, en definitiva, no descuidaría a Haru, ¿Qué clase de hombre seria si permitiría que le ocurriera algo?

–Gokudera –Reborn lo llamo –¿podemos hablar?

–Claro –asintió, esta era la primera vez que Reborn lo miraba de un modo bastante parecido a que lo hacía cuando le daba un entrenamiento suicida a Décimo.

* * *

Camino tranquilamente, todavía le preocupaba que Hibari lo viera y malentendiera las cosas, pero confiaría en los demás para evitar que las cosas se salieran de control, por suerte también estaba Dino, una de las pocas personas que podía controlar a Hibari, más bien dicho que lo podía hacer entrar en razón.

Abrió la enorme puerta, Mauro Nakamura se giró a mirarlo, Tsuna se limitó a sonreír y adentrarse en la biblioteca, no tenía puesto un traje como el hombre, de hecho, parecía cualquier cosa menos un próximo jefe de la familia más importante de la mafia. Disfrazo su desconfianza con una sonrisa tímida y avanzo lentamente hasta un estante, después de tanto tiempo siendo una persona con ese carácter no le era difícil hacer ese papel.

–No nos han presentado formalmente –él se giró a mirarlo –Soy el jefe de la familia Nakamura.

–Mucho gusto –sonrió y asintió cortésmente –Reborn nunca me había hablado de ti.

–Él no suele hablar mucho de sus alumnos a otros –Mauro encogió los hombros.

–Pero si conocía a Dino –respondió rascándose la cabeza –me lo presento poco tiempo después de iniciar mi entrenamiento.

–Has tenido grandes progresos por lo que he escuchado –Mauro le sonrió de lado y se le acercó un poco más –además de que has agregado nuevos miembros a la familia Vongola, muchos de estos no tenían nada que ver con la mafia antes, curioso.

–¿En serio? –enarco una ceja –Reborn prácticamente decidió por mí, fue eligiendo quienes se adaptarían mejor al mundo de la mafia.

–¿Incluyendo a las tres chicas que venían con los dos niños?

–En especial ellas –respondió, intento disimular toda la tensión que comenzaba a sentir –tienen quienes las protejan, porque la familia Vongola no aceptaría a nadie, si no supiera que puede hacer algo por ellos, además una de ellas es mi guardiana de la niebla.

–¿Y qué ocurre con ese tal Mukuro? –Mauro parecía sorprendido con lo que dijo.

–Técnicamente los dos son mis guardianes –encogió los hombros –por lo visto no sabes todo lo que ha pasado mi familia, tenis que informarte un poco más.

–Por lo visto es así –Mauro le sonrió débilmente –son una caja de monerías.

Iba a responder, pero la puerta se abrió, se sorprendió al ver a Dino, Hibari y Marco, este último sonreía, entonces supo que esto lo estuvo planeando desde un inicio, reunirlos a los cinco, bien, si él quería jugar, Tsuna también podía hacerlo, después de todo también había aprendido a salir adelante de las peores situaciones solo con su ingenio.

–Mira, una reunión de alumnos de Reborn –rio un poco Marco –Solo falta el maestro para que estemos todos juntos.

–Solo sobraría ese chico de ahí –Mauro señalo a Hibari –no tiene nada que ver con Reborn.

Hibari permaneció con la mirada imperturbable, estaba mirando la biblioteca ignorando por completo a los hombres, después de unos segundos se movió hacia un estante y tomo un libro que parecía bastante grueso.

–¿Él no sabe hablar? –pregunto Marco frunciendo el ceño.

–No habla si no le interesa la situación que le rodea –respondió Dino divertido –así es Hibari.

–Eso quiere decir que no le parecemos interesantes.

–Así es –ahora hablo Tsuna, Hibari levanto la vista y lo miro unos segundos, después volvió a concentrarse en el libro.

Los dos habían formado un lenguaje que ellos parecían entender, con solo esa mirada que le dio, entendió lo aburrido e irritado que estaba, no entendia que le pudo poner así, pero ahora estaba en uno de sus momentos en los que podía explotar fácilmente.

–Que guardianes curiosos tienes –ahora Marco ya no parecía tan divertido, inconscientemente Hibari había arruinado su plan.

–Los mejores.

–¿Es cierto que tu guardián del rayo es un bebe? –pregunto Marco de nuevo.

–Tiene cinco años, es un niño.

–¿Aun así lo has enviado a combatir? ¿no ha salido herido?

–Créeme que Lambo es muy poderoso, aunque no tenga la edad adecuada –sonrió de lado –en un futuro te lo puede demostrar y aunque ha corrido riesgos más de una vez, estoy seguro de que se convertirá en alguien fuerte en un futuro.

–Tienes tanta confianza en ellos –él se cruzó de brazos –¿no crees que ellos te puedan traicionar o no sean lo suficientemente fuertes?

–La lealtad es algo que caracteriza a la familia Vongola –sujeto un libro sin siquiera ver de que hablaba –es por eso que estoy tan seguro y confiado de ellos, además si alguien intentara dañarnos créeme que podríamos atacar, así se supone que tiene que ser una buena mafia, ¿no?

Miro directamente a los dos hombres, después sonrió en dirección a Dino y sabía que Hibari estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera, así que por eso salió tranquilamente de la biblioteca, ellos habían comenzado una pequeña guerra de palabras e indirecta con él, tenía que ser un imbécil para no haberse dado cuenta, después de tanto tiempo con Roboren le había servido para identificar las dobles intenciones de las personas.

–Jefe, ¿está bien? –se giró a ver a Chrome, estaba sola.

–Claro que si –asintió –¿te puedo pedir un favor?

–Si.

–Por favor quiero que le pidas a Hibari que te entrene –ella abrió sus ojos un poco, Tsuna sabía bien que eso podía representar un riesgo para su guardiana, pero si algo había aprendido, es que Hibari era buen maestro inconscientemente.

–Solo preguntare, ¿Por qué?

–Sé que eres fuerte, confió en ti –le sonrió –pero quiero que te superes, por primera vez creo que entiendo a Mukuro en ese aspecto, ¿no quieres estar a su lado sin que él se tenga que preocupar por ti? –Chrome permaneció callada, su silencio fue su respuesta –¿Lo harás?

–Si –escucho un suspiro provenir de ella, podía parecer débil, pero los débiles podían superar fácilmente a los fuertes.

Ahora iría a ver a Reborn, tenía planeada una estrategia, tenía que bajarle el ego al primer alumno de Reborn y al segundo demostrarle que las mujeres no son objetos, para ello Chrome y Haru podían ser de ayuda.

* * *

Bostezo, le dio el tiempo suficiente para sentir la puerta abrirse, dudaba que fuera el Omnívoro, así que no se molestó en mirar quien había entrado, estaba en este lugar porque Dino le dijo que sería tranquilo y podía dormir sin que nadie lo interrumpiera, cosa que no pudo ser por la presencia de esos dos herbívoros prepotentes, ahora tenía que contener el sueño, el cualquier momento podía morderlos hasta la muerte.

–Chrome si buscas a Tsuna se acaba de ir –escucho la voz de Dino, entonces eso significaba que había entrado la pequeña carnívora no desarrollada.

–No buscaba al jefe.

–¿Entonces en que podemos ayudarte pequeña? –esa era la molesta voz de rubio, de los dos era el que peor le caía.

–En nada –le gustaba la sinceridad de aquella chica, era tan inocente que no temía decir lo que mayormente le pasaba por la cabeza, si a eso le sumas la inexperiencia que tenía –ya lo he encontrado.

–¿En serio? –se asqueo un poco al escuchar a ese rubio tan confiado, si estuviera la cabeza de piña aquí, él ya estaría medio muerto.

Unos pasos se aproximaron hacia él, siempre confiaba en todos sus sentidos, no podía fiarse de unos solo, así que, aunque no la veía, podía saber y sentir que se acercaba en su dirección, no bajo el libro ni un solo milímetro.

–El jefe me pidió que entrenara con usted –eso lo sorprendió levemente, oculto ese sentimiento rapidamente –he venido a preguntarle si aceptaría.

–¿Por qué motivo? –enarco una ceja.

–No lo sé.

La miro de pies a cabeza, luego de reojo pudo apreciar a los otros dos confundidos, se rio para sus adentros, ellos habían intentado atacar sin conocer a sus enemigos perfectamente, eso podía resultar muy riesgoso y hasta podían morir, en este caso estaban a punto de morir.

Sonrió de lado y se levantó de su asiento dejando el libro de lado, podía ayudar a esta carnívora inocente a afilar más sus instintos y por lo que notaba Tsuna también ya tenía un plan en medio de todo esto.

–Vamos, empezaremos de inmediato.

* * *

 ** _Esta vez siento que tarde bastante en subir, lo siento! me pondre mas atenta gracias a las vacaciones.  
Tsuna ya tiene un plan, Hibari también alguien a quien entrenar, veremos que sale de la combinación de Chrome y Hibari, posiblemente a Mukuro no le guste eso._**

 ** _Victoria Chancin618: Créeme que si, de todos los alumnos que Reborn ha tenido Tsuna es él que mas se parece a su tutor, después de tantas experiencias juntos eso debió haber pasado._**

 ** _Dark Sennin: Tienes razón en cuanto Mukuro y Hayato, ambos son sobreprotectores; en cuanto Tsuna y Reborn tienen una relación fuerte, después de todo han aprendido y vivido cosas importantes juntos, por otro lado, ellos planearan algo doloroso para esos alumnos de Reborn, tienen que darles una clase de modales y que no se metan con la familia Vongola._**

 ** _Scarlett: Tsuna es de mis personajes preferidos del manga, pero por alguna razón nunca me gusto la actitud que la mangaka le hizo tomar al final del manga, me imaginaba a un Tsuna mas seguro y fuerte mentalmente, estoy seguro que con su nueva personalidad no se quedara callado, hara un movimiento._**

 ** _Amakii: Que bueno que te gusta mi fic, de verdad me da alegría leer eso, en el fondo Reborn esta orgulloso al ver cuanto ha avanzado Tsuna, también en el manga lo demuestra, con menos frecuencia, pero eso así. Espero que lo que siga escribiendo te guste._**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y me encantaría tanto que lo hicieran.**

* * *

Faltaban solo dos días para que por fin se diera la sucesión, en lugar de estar nervioso se encontraba estresado, había evitado que algunos jefes de la mafia curiosos se le acercaran, quería mantener el poco anonimato que tenía, en especial quería seguir entrando con Haru, era buena estudiante, practicaba y seguía haciéndolo sin descansar, se preguntó qué tal le iría a Hibari con Chrome, cuando se encontraban no hablaban de ello.

Se estiro y salió de su cuarto que era demasiado enorme para una sola persona, al estar tres días aquí se estaba acostumbrando al ambiente, en especial porque se veía rodeado en mayoría de personas en quien confiaba, acomodo su sudadera y se apresuró a ir en dirección al cuarto de Haru, todos los guardianes estaban al tanto con su plan, menos la propia Haru y Chrome.

Se agacho justo a tiempo, evito que un par de navajas le rebanaran el cuello, al mismo tiempo alguien lo ataco por el frente, esquivo por unos milímetros que lo atacaran, tal vez debería seguir el ejemplo de Hibari y cargarse un arma como apoyo de vez en cuando. Con una rapidez impresionante saco sus guantes y se los coloco, esto era probablemente un entrenamiento matutino de Reborn.

Se giró a mirar detrás, listo para contraatacar.

–Parece que el mocoso ha mejorado como dicen los rumores –era la voz de Squalo, ¿Qué hacía ahí? –el jefe idiota no estará contento con eso.

–¿Squalo? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño, apago su modo Hyper pero no bajo la guardia.

En algún lugar debería estar Bel, era el único en Varia que tenía una fascinación por las navajas y el único que podía haber atacado con estas.

–Por lo visto necesitas unos anteojos Mocoso –le respondió divertido.

–Salgan de donde sea que estén escondidos –hablo tranquilamente –odio las sorpresas matutinas, en especial cuando tengo a alguien más a quien entrenar.

–No saldrán cuando tú lo ordenes mocoso –dijo divertido Squalo –no está en su naturaleza.

–Así como que ustedes estén aquí –enarco una ceja, se retranco contra la pared –¿Qué los hizo venir aquí? ¿Xanxus no quiere matarme? Por cierto, dile de una vez a todos ellos que dejen de esconderse, no pueden hacer un ataque sorpresa cuando ya se dónde se encuentran.

Squalo estaba un poco sorprendido e irritado, Tsuna se limitó a seguir con su sonrisa, por las flamas que llegaba a sentir pudo encontrar la posición exacta de ellos, además de que un ser humano normal tiene que respirar, con Reborn y Hibari aprendió que no puedes depender de solo la vista, tienes que estar atento a todo tu entorno.

–Estas diferente –la voz afeminada de Lussuria fue la primera que le llego, no se sorprendio cuando comenzó a sentir que estos salían de sus escondites –el jefe te odiara más de lo que lo hace.

–Es bueno verte –se giró a mirar al miembro de Varia, tenía su peculiar apariencia de siempre, este corrió en su dirección y lo inspecciono.

–Me gusta este Tsunayoshi, ¿crees que me darías una cita?

–Lo siento –encogió los hombros, si Hibari llegaba a escuchar esto, lo mordería a hasta la muerte –Tengo pareja.

–Entonces los rumores son ciertos en ese aspecto también –Bel dijo divertido, unas cuantas veces se preguntó cómo eran sus ojos, ahora le daba igual –estas con ese chico fuerte del lindo pajarito, eso hará todavía más que el jefe te quiera matar, sería divertido ver cómo te abren lentamente, adoraría tu sangre.

–No tengo la intención de dejarme matar por Xanxus, así que él puede venir a buscarme cuando quiera –respondió tranquilamente, las palabras fluían por su boca, parecía ser que Varia seguía sorprendido por el cambio de actitud que estaba tomando, pero Tsuna no tenía por qué darles explicaciones, esta era su nueva transformación.

–¿No eres una ilusión creada por uno de tus dos guardianes de la niebla? –Mammon le pregunto, se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

–Amo ver sus expresiones sorprendidas –admitió –pero tengo asuntos que atender, nos vemos después, disfruten su estadía en la mención.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de Haru, se le estaba haciendo tarde, llevo la mano hacia atrás y sostuvo entre sus manos una navaja, se giró a mirar de nuevo a Varia, en específico a Bel, él no estaba para nada apenado o avergonzado de haber lanzado la navaja, suspiro.

–La próxima vez me puedes matar todo lo que quieras –dijo cansado, no quería tratar con ellos todavía.

–Estas llegando tarde Tsuna inútil –evito el golpe que su tutor le iba a dar, esto era el colmo para Tsuna.

–No es mi culpa –se justificó –fue gracias a que todo Varia parecía querer matarme, me tuve que defender, porque en lo particular me gusta que las partes de mi cuerpo estén donde deben.

–Bueno apresúrate –lo regaño su tutor –Haru está esperando y recuerda que tienes después una reunión con tus guardianes.

–Ya voy.

Tsuna comenzó a avanzar refunfuñando, Reborn se limitó a ver cómo se iba, después se giró a mirar al mejor escuadrón de asesinos de Vongola, estaban todos, menos Xanxus, probablemente este debería estar rondando cerca, así era su actitud.

–¿Qué le ha ocurrido a ese asqueroso mocoso? –Squalo estaba frunciendo el ceño –no parece el mismo de hace seis meses, ¿de dónde demonios ha sacado esa actitud y fortaleza?

–Ni siquiera parece un fracasado –murmuro Lavi, estaba serio e inexpresivo –eso es anormal.

–Tsuna sigue siendo Tsuna –se limitó a sonreír Reborn –lo que vieron es una transformación de él, por fin se ha liberado –alzo la cabeza para mirar a Squalo –¿Xanxus vino porque se enteró de la presencia de mis dos primeros estudiantes idiotas? ¿todavía los sigue odiando?

–Más de lo que alguna vez podía llegar a hacerlo con Tsunayoshi.

Reborn asintió, los planes se ponían más interesantes, después de tantos años todavía tenía lecciones que darles a sus dos primeros alumnos.

* * *

Nunca creyó decir que preferiría estar escuchando las burlas de Fran, pero estar rodeado de personas de la mafia lo sacaba de quicio, quería destruirlos mental y físicamente de una manera lenta, tal como lo hicieron con él en el pasado.

Suspiro, estaba aquí solo porque el arcobaleno sabía de sus debilidades, Mukuro entendia perfectamente que era sobreprotector y un idiota al preocuparse por Nagi, pero no podía evitarlo, los dos tenían un lazo fuerte, compartieron un cuerpo y en muchas ocasiones él pudo llegar a sentir el dolor emocional de ella, por eso se enfadó profundamente cuando se dio cuenta que alguien la quería lastimar, en especial que ese alguien fuera de la mafia.

Posiblemente su rostro tenía una sonrisa burlona y sádica, eso era señal de lo molesto que estaba, lo peor de todo es que tenía que seguir el plan de Tsunayoshi y permitir que Nagi fuera entrenada por ese chico ave, aunque muy en el fondo esperaba que ella mejorara, siempre la quiso ver siendo independiente y que pudiera valerse por sí misma, confiaba mucho en sus habilidades, tenía una mejor compatibilidad ilusoria con Nagi que Fran, ella hacia las cosas más reales y dañinas.

–¿Por qué esa cara tan agria? –miro de reojo al arcobaleno del sol –deja esa expresión.

–Kufufufu es divertido oírte hablar de expresiones cuando tú eres una de las personas más inexpresivas que conozco.

–Pero tu Mukuro siempre pareces burlarte de la situación.

–Es más divertido de ese modo –encogió los hombros –¿Por qué llegaste temprano?

–Quería preguntarte si has podido manejar tus debilidades –Reborn le dijo –Tsuna sabe que para que el plan funcione necesita que todos cooperen, incluyéndote.

–Me sigue dando asco que me mesclen con la mafia –hizo una mueca –pero si a debilidades te refieres, la controlo, no m dejare vencer por cosas pequeñas, y estoy confiando demasiado en que el novio idiota de Tsunayoshi pueda apoyar a Chrome.

–Te sorprenderás del avance –Reborn mostro una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas –ya no podras tener escusas para mantener alejada a Chrome, ¿lo sabes?

–Kufufufu dices cosas tan interesantes –lo miro directamente a los ojos –pero quiero primero observar a Nagi con mis propios ojos.

–¿Por qué todos los que tienen buenas habilidades son cabezas duras? –le enarco una ceja el arcobaleno –y lo digo incluyéndome.

–Por el orgullo –hablo Tsunayoshi, detrás de él, los demás guardianes entraron, Mukuro se limitó a retrancarse contra su lugar aburrido, quería escuchar que tenía que decir el castaño.

Seguía preguntándose como acabo en una reunión de este tipo con ellos, tanto habían cambiado las cosas, tal vez no los odiara con una intensidad tan potente, respetaba sus habilidades, porque todos en esta sala eran poderosos, incluyendo al molesto niño vaca llorón, él no estaba presente pues era joven para poder tomar decisiones serias, pero por la mirada que siempre le daba Tsunayoshi a ese niño vaca, estaría dentro de pocos años en este tipo de reuniones.

–¿Qué tal los progresos Hibari? –Tsunayoshi se dirigió al chico ave, este parecía aburrido, estaba retrancado contra la pared.

–Bien –él se limitó a decir.

–¿Puedes ser más específico a un solo "bien"? –le gruño el chico de los explosivos, tal vez su actitud más agria de lo normal se debiera a que su novia correría riesgo.

–Solo bien –le respondió –no puedo decir más hasta que no ponga en práctica todo lo que ha aprendido.

–Imbécil.

–Hayato contrólate –ordeno Tsunayoshi, este lo obedeció a regañadientes, Mukuro había presenciado el cambio del castaño de poco a poco, aunque en un principio al conocerlo pensó que ocurriría esto, había luchado, combatido, sido herido y aprendido tantas cosas que algo en el debió cambiar, a eso se le tenía que sumar que su tutor era el arcobaleno más fuerte y sádico de todos.

–Lo siento Décimo.

–Está bien –Tsunayoshi sonrió, luego se volvió serio –Lo haremos todo mañana mismo, Nono me ha comunicado que el día después de este llegaran más invitados de la mafia, no quiero ocasionar problemas entre familias, Mukuro –le miro directamente a los ojos –espero que tengas lista la ilusión, una muy fuerte.

–No subestimes mis habilidades Tsunayoshi.

–Ni tú el arma de Marco –asintió con una sonrisa.

El arcobaleno les había explicado que esos dos hombres al ser alumnos suyos, habían adquirido un arma hecha a partir del camaleón que siempre se encontraba a su lado, eso podía significar un riesgo, pues el mismo fue testigo de primera mano el poder que podían adquirir al obtener un objeto de ese camaleón, recordaba la batalla en contra de Tsunayoshi, subestimo el poder de ese chico.

–¿Tsuna estas seguro que no le dirás nada a mi hermana cobre el plan? –el chico que de pelo blanco pregunto a Tsunayoshi.

–Ya tenemos suficiente con adentrar a Haru y Chrome en esto –respondió –no necesito que ella también corra riesgos, ¿entiendes hermano mayor?

–Te lo agradezco –dijo este.

–¿Y qué haremos con Varia? –el que siempre se reía de todo dijo la pregunta que había estado haciéndose Mukuro.

–Ahora mismo dudo que intervengan directamente –respondió el arcobaleno –están por dos razones principales, la primera porque Xanxus parece querer divertirse con Tsuna y la otra es que odia a ese par alumnos míos más que cualquier otra cosa.

–¿Incluso que a mí? –pregunto sorprendido Tsuna.

–Más todavía.

–Curioso –sonrió Tsuna –mañana será todo, no quiero que en la sucesión puedan ocurrir este tipo de cosas, yo me encargo de que Haru esté lista, ¿Hibari crees que puedes llevar a Chrome a cierto lugar?

–Claro –este se levantó, se acercó a Tsunayoshi y le dio un beso en los labios, contuvo un ataque de risa al ver el sonrojo del castaño, no había cambiado del todo. Se separó de él y se fue por la puerta.

–Kufufu deberías controlar mejor a tu novio –dijo con una sonrisa –te hace perder el control fácilmente.

–Dejemos de hablar sobre eso –negó con la cabeza furiosamente Tsunayoshi.

Iba a decir otro comentario burlón solo que la puerta abierta de golpe lo interrumpió, frunció el ceño al encontrarse con el chico peliazul que sonreía maniáticamente, Byakuran, si no se equivocaba a su lado se encontraba la arcobaleno del sol, ellos parecían ser amigos cercanos, no entendía porque y no se interesaba demasiado por conocer sus razones.

–¡Tsuna te vez cambiado! –el chico entro lentamente –¿estas más alto?

–No lo sé –este se encogió de hombros –Hola Uni.

–Hola –esta sonrió dulcemente –siento el escándalo que ocasiono, no sabe controlarse y entender cuando le dicen que no.

–¡Esos hombres no me agradaron! Se pavoneaban de manera arrogante –Byakuran hizo un puchero –estoy feliz de haberlos retado y deberían agradecerme, era su señorita de cabello negro.

–Por casualidad, ¿no era un castaño y un rubio? –pregunto Reborn.

–Si tío –respondió confusa Uni –¿hay algo mal?

–Matare a ese hombre lentamente –escucho el murmuro enojado de ese peliblanco gritón, la verdad era que Mukuro no tenía nada contra ese hombre, sus asuntos eran con el rubio, pero entendía la reacción del chico, ambos tenían que arreglar ciertos asuntos con esos dos hombres.

–Pido permiso de matarlos ahora –refunfuño Mukuro.

–No ahora –Tsunayoshi estaba tranquilo, se levantó de su lugar, podía apreciar un claro enojo proviniendo de él.

–Tsuna no seas tan malo –el arcobaleno tenía una sonrisa sádica en el rostro –recuerda que el plan principal es mañana y no queremos perder familia aliada.

–No quiero ser aliado de un par de pervertidos y egocéntricos –Tsunayoshi avanzo hasta la puerta ignorando a todos, al parecer a alguien le habían colmado la paciencia.

–¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Tsuna se veía tan aterrorizante? –pregunto infantilmente Byakuran, Mukuro rodo los ojos exasperados.

–Fue arreglar pleitos con jefes de otras familias –respondió simplemente Reborn, pero él sabía que más que arreglar fue a dejar una advertencia, esta vez le dejaría a Tsunayoshi tomar las riendas del asunto, el día de mañana disfrutaría a lo grande y nadie se lo impediría.

* * *

Bajo las escaleras prácticamente saltando, al pie de estas se encontró con Haru, la cual tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y parecía enojada, la expresión le cambio al verlo, le sonrió de manera amistosa.

–¿Haru sabes dónde están Marco y Mauro? –pregunto intentando no parecer molesto.

–Estaban en el jardín de afuera –le respondió –¿te pasa algo Tsuna? Haru te ve molesto.

–No es nada ––negó con la cabeza –solo estoy nervioso por la sucesión, es todo.

–Haru piensa que serás un estupendo jefe –ella lo decía en serio, algo que a él siempre le gusto de ella era la confianza que le tenía y su positividad ante las cosas, Hayato tenía suerte de tenerla a su lado.

–Hayato está arriba en el segundo piso por si quieres saber –le guiño un ojo y luego siguió el camino en dirección al jardín, no tenía que girarse para saber que ella estaba sonrojada.

Podía ser que era una irresponsabilidad hablar de ese modo con familias aliadas cuando estaba a días de la sucesión, pero no podía dejarlo pasar, aquellos hombres habían colmado su paciencia. El jardín era grande, pero se podían identificar fácilmente a las personas, no tardó mucho en ver a los hombres, ellos reían de manera despreocupada, ni siquiera se habían percatado de que los miraba.

Suspiro y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ellos lo vieron, sus risas se apagaron e inmediatamente fruncieron el ceño, Tsuna dejo de fingir que se dominaba por la torpeza o timidez.

–Tsuna que sorpresa –Mauro le dijo –luces diferente.

–Define diferente –dijo lentamente –yo me sigo sintiendo igual.

–¿Estas molesto? –pregunto directamente Marco, él era bastan perspicaz.

–Algo así –admitió.

–¿Por qué?

–Tal vez porque me han considerado lo suficientemente idiota para no darme cuenta las intenciones que tienen con mi guardiana de la niebla y Haru –respondió sin rodeos –tengo dos ojos para verlos y también tengo un tutor que me dijo sobre sus peculiares gustos, sin ofenderte Mauro, pero perseguir mujeres es asqueroso.

–Maldito mocoso –Mauro estaba furioso, Tsuna sonrió y ambos hombres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, ¿Qué les ocurría?

–Solo les vengo a decir algo –se acercó hasta estar enfrente de ellos, era más bajo que los dos –mañana me gustaría que vinieran a las 12:00 del día en este mismo lugar.

–¿Acaso piensas pelear con nosotros? –dijo burlón Marco –estás loco si crees que nos vencerás.

–En realidad tu estas mal si crees que puedes ganarme –dijo tranquilamente –no dudo de sus capacidades porque los tres somos alumnos de Reborn, pero la gran diferencia es que no tienen la suficiente experiencia para luchar conmigo.

Ellos lo querían asesinar, sus miradas no mentían, lo atacaron al mismo tiempo y Tsuna actuó, antes hubiera recibido los golpes directamente en el rostro, esta vez detuvo esos golpes que estaban dirigidos a su rostro.

Si antes los había sorprendido, ahora estaban aturdidos, hizo un movimiento rápido con su pie para derribar a Mauro, este no logro esquivarlo y cayó al suelo; con Marco doblo la mano que sostenía en un Angulo extraño y obligo a que estuviera de rodillas.

–Como ven, sería injusto que peleara con ustedes –sonrió de lado –si puede vencerlos en mi modo normal, ¿Qué haría con ustedes en mi modo Hyper? –enarco una ceja –no crean que se me olvida que tienen propios artefactos que Leo les entrego, pero aun así tengo confianza en mí.

Los soltó y dio la vuelta, había venido a darles un aviso.

–No pienso venir a tu estúpida reunión –grito Mauro –¡No te reconoceré como el Décimo Vongola!

–Bien –dijo sin mirarlo –cuando quieras puedes deshacer la alianza entre nuestras familias.

–Vendremos –Marco sonaba extrañamente determinado –has fingido sin que yo me diera cuenta, te reconozco y puedo ver que eres más parecido a Reborn de lo que llegue a imaginar, hasta la misma sonrisa tienen.

–Nadie me lo había dicho, pero gracias.

Con eso se marchó, en la azotea de la mansión distinguió a Xanxus, mientras que en una ventana estaba Hibari sonriéndole divertido.

* * *

 ** _Alguien se enojo ya y es Tsuna, además de que Varia hace su aparición, en el próximo capitulo veremos que plan ideo Tsuna para que aprendan una lección esos dos alumnos de Reboron, con la familia Vongola no te puedes meter sin salir herido._**

 ** _Victoria Chancin618: Ya veremos el plan de Tsuna, ¿sera sádico como el tutor? probablemente_**

 ** _Dark Sennin: Tienes razón, las cosas no seran divertidas para ellos_**

 ** _Scarlett: A mi siempre me gusto la relación entre Reborn y Tsuna, era divertida y bastante alegre jajaja Hibari tiene una forma peculiar de poner apodos._**

 ** _Amakii: La reacción de cierta piña medio se mostró en este capitulo xD ya varemos pronto en que acabo el entrenamiento ;)_**


	9. Capítulo especial

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y me encantaría tanto que lo hicieran.**

* * *

Como toda escuela normal, la de Tsuna tenía eventos deportivos, una de las cosas que más odiaba, pues terminaba humillado y golpeado por sus propios compañeros al ser el que ocasiono la derrota, hoy probablemente sería un día con el mismo resultado, así que por eso no quería ir, no había dicho a Reborn nada sobre el asunto, pues este lo obligaría asistir.

–¡Tsuna inútil! Llegaras tarde –un golpe en la espalda lo derribo de la cama.

–¡No iré a la escuela! –grito en el suelo intentando librarse de sus cobijas –creí que te había dicho eso ayer y tu habías aceptado.

–Eso fue porque no me había enterado de tu evento deportivo en la escuela, ¿planeabas no decirme nada?

–¿Cómo te enteraste? –pregunto sorprendido.

–A tu guardián del sol se le escapo, estaba muy emocionado –Reborn se paró en su espalda –ahora cámbiate, tienes que dar una buena impresión en ese evento.

–Lo dudo.

–¿Has olvidado estos dos meses de entrenamiento? –enarco una ceja Reborn –no solo entrene tu cuerpo, también tus habilidades mentales, eres muy diferentes al Tsuna de hace unos años, mueve su cuerpo del suelo o si no me encargare de explotar una bomba en tu cara.

Con esa amenaza salió disparado al baño, se cambió rápidamente con el uniforme deportivo de la escuela y echo en su mochila muchas vendas, las necesitaría, cerró la puerta del baño cuando termino y corrió en dirección a la puerta.

–¡Me voy! –grito.

–¡Suerte en los eventos deportivos! –grito su mamá de regreso con una sonrisa.

–¡No dejes que te maten Tsuna! –Lambo tenía la boca sucia de comida, pero le sonreía infantilmente.

–¡Tsuna suerte! –I-pin sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

–Iremos más tarde a ver qué tal –Bianchi estaba retrancada contra la pared –también Fuuta ira, ¿verdad?

–Si –este asintió efusivamente –quiero ver a mi hermano mayor en acción.

–Gracias –murmuro sonrojado Tsuna y sin más salió por la puerta, comenzó a correr.

La presión de tener a todos sus familiares confiados era mucha, nunca antes alguien lo había apoyado de ese modo, su mamá siempre confiaba en él, pero ahora no solo estaba ella, existían muchos los que creían Tsuna haría un buen papel. Suspiro y sonrió, por ellos tenía que esforzarse, no le importaría lo que dirían sus demás compañeros o personas a quienes no conocía, para él la opinión que importaba era la de su familia.

Al aproximarse a su escuela la encontró completamente llena de estudiantes que practicaban, Tsuna se dirigió inmediatamente a su salón, adentro solo se encontraban Chrome, Gokudera y Yamamoto, la combinación era extraña.

–Hola –saludo –siento la demora, ¿los demás?

–Han salido a ver los juegos –respondió con una sonrisa Yamamoto –nosotros decidimos esperarte aquí.

–¿Todavía no es nuestro turno?

–No –negó Gokudera –aunque a ella casi le toca, no se ha movido de su asiento.

–¿Estas bien Chrome? –pregunto acercándose.

–Si jefe –esta asintió con la mirada perdida –parece que la escuela de Mukuro-sama vendrá a participar en un amistoso partido de futbol femenil y varonil.

–¿Vendra Mukuro? –pregunto sorprendido Tsuna.

–Eso creo.

–Ya veo –Tsuna se acercó a su guardiana de la niebla y le sonrió –entonces demuéstrale que eres alguien que protege y no necesita ser protegida, que estas convirtiéndote en guerrera, ¿puedes?

–Gracias jefe –Tsuna sabía que dijo las palabras correctas, Chrome estaba más tranquila, jugaría perfectamente, podía parecer que era frágil, pero en realidad era lo contrario, ella tenía una determinación y lealtad enorme.

–Ve a reunirte con Kyoko, seguro ella debe estar buscándote.

–También vendrá Haru, parece que nos quiere dar ánimos –mostro una leve sonrisa Haru, ellas tres se habían vuelto inseparables, aunque según Tsuna Chrome sonrió mirando de reojo a Gokudera que se hacia el despistado, prácticamente todos sabían de su enamoramiento y este no o quería reconocer.

–¡Tsuna! –entro su hermano mayor gritando, eso lo asusto levemente.

–Cállate gritón –Gokudera frunció el ceño en su dirección.

–Lo siento –se disculpó su hermano mayor –¡Tsuna necesito que nos ayudes!

Sin pedir su permiso comenzó a correr tomando su mano, escucho los gritos de protesta de Gokudera, pero eso no serviría con su hermano, si él estaba emocionado por algo no lo pararía nadie, pasaron a varios alumnos hasta que llegaron al gimnasio de su escuela, había muchos alumnos juntos y se apartaron a verlos llegar.

–¿Por qué nos miran de ese modo? –pregunto en un susurro.

–Quieren ver la pelea que tendrás.

–¿¡QUE!? –grito, nadie dijo algo sobre una pelea, eso nunca estuvo entre sus planes.

–Lo siento Tsuna –se rasco la cabeza su hermano mayor –pero de entre todos en este lugar, eres tú el único que lo puede manejar, Hibari se encuentra haciendo una inspección y no lo han logrado encontrar.

–¿Quién es?

–Hola Tsunayoshi –escucho la voz de Mukuro que estaba parado al centro, a sus lados de encontraban dos fieles amigos, Fran y la mujer de pelo rosa de la cual no recordaba su nombre.

–¿Tu? –esto era el colmo, no quería pelear, menos con él, todos a su alrededor parecia sorprendidos de que se conocieran.

–Solo quería tener una pelea con el más fuerte de la escuela –Mukuro sonrió inocentemente –kufufufu nunca espere que te trajeran.

–Hermano mayor ve por Hibari, él tiene que pelear –la voz le salió en forma de orden.

–Pero…

–Él tiene asuntos pendientes con Mukuro, en cambio yo no.

–Tu no conmigo, pero yo si –Mukuro saco su tridente, los que estaban a su alrededor se alejaron –no me has dado una revancha, ¿me la merezco no?

Evaluó sus posibilidades, estaba en desventaja, especialmente porque no traía sus guantes, Reborn no se los había devuelto, por alguna razón se alejó de la multitud y dio pasos al frente, ahora entendía que prefería pelear y salir derrotado que no haber hecho nada, se detuvo hasta llegar a Mukuro.

–¿Kufufufu no usaras tu modo Hyper? –dijo este mirándolo divertido.

–No traje mis guantes conmigo –encogió los hombros despreocupado, sorprendiéndolo por su actitud –aunque estoy seguro que Reborn debe estar observando, si ve que las cosas se tornan difíciles me los dará, entonces, ¿empezamos?

Algo que había aprendido de su forma de combate es que se encargaría se derrotarlo son ilusiones, si Tsuna las vencía tendría que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con Mukuro, cosa en la que Tsuna había mejorado estos dos meses.

Su guardián de la niebla hizo lo que pensaba, uso una ilusión para atacarlo, entonces estaba defendiéndose de un Gokudera, Yamamoto y Enma; el primero que lo intento golpear fue Yamamoto, fue fácil leer sus golpes, su amigo era más agilidad que nada, no tenía su espada consigo lo cual significaba una desventaja pues Yamamoto no era demasiado bueno en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, así que sin miedo a lastimar una ilusión sujeto su mano en medio del ataque, dio una patada en la entrepierna y luego lo empujo contra Gokudera.

Escucho murmuros y voces, no se permitió desconcentrarse con eso, Enma lo golpeo de lleno en el rostro lanzándolo cerca de la multitud que grito asustada, la ilusión usaba su anillo Simon, Tsuna se levantó del suelo, particularmente había recibido un dolor peor cuando alguien le disparo en el hombro en una ocasión, de eso hacía un mes, todavía tenia una cicatriz por ello.

–Interesante Tsunayoshi, en otra situación tú ya estarías muerto –señalo Mukuro.

–Cierto –admitió, a los pocos segundos también Yamamoto y Gokudera lo atacaron por la espalda, se dio la vuelta y al primero en dejar inconsciente fue a Yamamoto y luego a Gokudera, Reborn le enseño otra forma de hacerlo, una más simple y que le funciono en este momento, las ilusiones desaparecieron, escucho otros gritos asustados.

Se concentró ahora en Enma y Mukuro, este último podía crear una ilusión en cualquier momento, Enma se aproximó a él, sus flamas le recordaron mucho a la pelea que tuvo con él en un pasado, lo intento golpear con una de sus cadenas y lo evito por muy poco, tenía que pararlo porque si seguían así terminarían dañando a las demás personas.

–Sawada Tsunayoshi –se giró a mirar en una esquina, ahí estaba Hibari, tenía una expresión neutra, lo había llamado –toma.

Este lanzo sus dos tonfas en su dirección, salto para sujetarlas en el aire, tenía un cuerpo liviano por lo cual eso se le facilitaba, en medio del aire dio la vuelta y con la primera tonfa detuvo un golpe que le iba a dar, vio una apertura y con la segunda se aproximó para darle un golpe en el rostro, se detuvo en el suelo con sutileza y sujetando las tonfas.

Se le ocurrió una idea, si tenía llamas del cielo, eso quería decir que podía usar cualquier objeto que requiriera llamas, por lo que sabía, las tonfas de Hibari fueron capaces de aguantar las llamas de su dueño, tal vez soportarían las de Tsuna. Activo sus llamas y estas brillaron alrededor de las tonfas, era la primera vez que activaba sus llamas sin necesidad de los guantes.

Mukuro no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa, luego sonrió frunciendo el ceño, chasqueo los dedos y la ilusión de Enma desapareció.

–Te has vuelto a hacer poderoso Tsunayoshi –dijo seriamente Mukuro –eres todo un reto.

–Nos volveremos a ver en el partido de futbol de nuestra escuela –sonrió Tsuna, apago sus llamas –hasta entonces disfruta de los juegos.

–Kufufufu siempre tan amable –el dio la vuelta y sus amigos lo siguieron, Tsuna suspiro aliviado.

Se vio rodeado de personas preguntando miles de cosas, estaba a punto de ser aplastado por la multitud, pero estos comenzaron a apartarse en forma de respeto y miedo, Hibari se le acercaba como si nada, con la mirada encendida y una sonrisa extraña.

–Quiero morderte hasta la muerte, ¿puedo? –Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–Vamos Hibari no seas malo –su hermano mayor apareció sonriendo y abrazo a Hibari por los hombros –acaba de terminar una pelea.

–Quítate –ordeno Hibari fríamente, su hermano protesto.

–Hermano mejor hazle caso –dijo Tsuna, miro sus manos y seguía sosteniendo las tonfas, se las tendió a Hibari –tómalas de regreso, gracias.

Con eso hizo lo mejor que se le daba, corrió rápidamente lejos del gimnasio y lejos de Hibari que le seguía provocando un mar de emociones.

Sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien derribándolo, al darse cuenta vio debajo de él a Kyoko, se apresuró a levantarse y ofrecerle una mano.

–Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta.

–¿Estas bien Tsuna? Me entere de que habías peleado –ella sonaba preocupada.

–No fue la gran cosa –respondió –no acabe herido si eso era lo que te preocupaba.

–¿Hablas en serio? Si no me enojare mucho por ocultarme que te sentías mal –ella se cruzó de brazos y Tsuna sonrío.

–Lo digo en serio, no me duele nada.

–Entonces vamos al campo de futbol, pronto comienza nuestro partido –ella lo sujeto de la mano y lo arrastro.

Se dio cuenta de que no sintió un nerviosismo ni ninguna quemazón de emoción en la mano, a pesar de que era Kyoko quien se la sujetaba, eso lo sorprendió, ¿Dónde se habían ido estas emociones? ¿Qué había ocurrido con eso? Antes probablemente se hubiera sonrojado y emocionado.

Se acercaron a donde estaba su salón, escucho murmuros a sus espaldas, tan rápido habían llegado rumores, Gokudera se le acerco rápidamente.

–El ilusionista cabeza de piña vino a molestar por lo de la pelea, ¿se encuentra bien?

–Perfectamente –asintió, se soltó del agarre de Kyoko y se encamino más tranquilo a su grupo de amigos.

Se agacho de modo instantáneo al sentir que algo iba dirigido hacia su cabeza, luego alzo la mirada y se encontró con Reborn que lo observaba de manera orgullosa, entonces se percató que evito su golpe, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

–¡Tsuna ha evitado un golpe! –grito Lambo que corrió para subirse en su hombro –quiero que me hagas caballito, ¿puedes?

–Estamos en la escuela Lambo –respondió.

–Pero yo quiero –ya se imaginaba a un Lambo llorando, suspiro y asintió, de pronto se vio haciendo del niñero de Lambo, a veces tenía que recordar que tenía seis años y era un niño arrogante y bastante difícil de tratar.

A los pocos minutos las mujeres de su salón tuvieron que adentrarse a jugar, esta vez observo más atentamente, vio a Mukuro que pareció sorprendido al ver Chrome junto a Kyoko en medio de la cancha, sonrío, había pocos momentos en los que podía ver a su guardián sorprendido.

El silbatazo de inicio se escuchó, rápidamente las chicas del equipo contrario se llevaron la delantera, la mejor parecía ser la chica de pelo rosa (de la cual seguía sin recordar su nombre), apretó los labios para no reír al ver como Chrome le arrebataba la pelota de manera fácil y limpia, ella esquivo a un par de chicas y metió el primer gol, las chicas de su salón festejaron abrazándola, esta sonrío tímidamente, se giró para ver a Mukuro, ahora si no evito reír.

La chica de pelo rosa no parecía contenta en ningún sentido, las compañeras de Tsuna no estaban impresionadas por la habilidad de Chrome para el futbol, para Tsuna fue bastante tranquilizador verla integrada por completo a su escuela y mucho más que esta divirtiéndose de verdad, tampoco le sorprendieron sus habilidades, ella tenía mucho potencial.

El partido termino con su escuela como ganadora, era de esperarse pues Chrome fue un punto vital, al igual que el trabajo en equipo, cosa que tenían sus compañeras.

–¡Chrome lo has hecho bien! –le dijo Tsuna –parece que eres buena en este deporte.

–Soy ágil y sorpresivamente pateo fuerte –respondió, su expresión se estaba volviendo más neutral.

–Eso lo sé –bajo a Lambo de su espalda, este se había aburrido y ahora estaba corriendo a lado de I-Pin, le susurro –has demostrado a Mukuro mas fortaleza de la que esperaba, ¿estas feliz?

–Si jefe –ella se había sonrojado un poco, Tsuna le acaricio el pelo fraternalmente.

–Tsuna inútil deja de coquetear, es tu turno –lo apuro Reborn.

–No estoy coqueteando, ¡Chrome es mi amiga! –protesto.

–Tus accione parecen lo contrario –Reborn sonrío de manera sádica –ahora ve a jugar con tu salón, necesitas un partido amistoso que ganar, no dejes que tus guardianes se te adelanten.

Independientemente de lo que dijera Reborn nadie le pasaría el balón, todos sabían de la fama que tenía tras él, ahora para su sorpresa Mukuro también jugaría, al igual que Ken y Chikusa, pero lo que lo hace desmayarse fue el ver a Hibari, las miradas se giraron en u dirección y este las ignoro.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Gokudera frunciendo el ceño.

–Voy a jugar con ustedes –respondió Hibari, Tsuna abrió los ojos, el presidente del comité de disciplina de Namimori nunca trabajaba en equipo.

–Kufufufu eso es interesante, ¿quieres saber si puedes vencerme?

–En realidad quiero vencer a todo tu patético equipo –Hibari se quitó su saco que siempre tenía con él, quedando solamente con su camisa y pantalones, este se giró a mirar al árbitro –listo.

Este pareció seguir la orden y toco el silbatazo, Mukuro y Hibari se aproximaron más rápido que cualquiera, ambos estaban decididos a ganar, al final Hibari se terminó llevando el balón, Ken se le puso en medio y lo esquivo, termino metiendo un gol, Tsuna seguía impresionado con la fuerza que podía tener Hibari el solo.

–Sawada Tsunayoshi ocuparas el puesto de delantero, los demás serán defensores, el que siempre grita insultos será portero, ¿entienden? –Hibari miro a cada uno, todos asintieron, su hermano mayor lo hizo porque estaba emocionado de que Hibari participara, los demás por miedo, Yamamoto porque quería y Gokudera lo hizo a regañadientes porque él había reconocido el talento de Décimo para colocarlo como delantero, puesto que merecía.

–Mala idea decirle la estrategia a tu enemigo –dijo Mukuro –¿no lo crees ave?

Hibari no respondió nada, el balón termino en manos enemigas, Tsuna no sabía que hacer, según Hibari tenía que ser el delantero, ¿Por qué le dejaban un puesto así?

Gokudera evito que metieran un gol, después de eso la pelota paso a su salón, Yamamoto le lanzo el balón a Hibari y este al mismo tiempo se lo arrojo en su dirección, Tsuna se sorprendió por unos segundos, luego tuvo que atrapar el balón y se lanzó a correr, esquivo las defensas del equipo contrario con una agilidad que apenas noto, luego pateo el balón y la fuerza fue tal que casi rompe la red, muchos se impresionaron por la fuerza, incluso él mismo.

–Eso es trampa –dijo Mukuro llegando a su lado –tienes a todos los guardianes de tu lado, incluso Nagi sobrepaso las expectativas.

–No es mi culpa –se encogió de hombros Tsuna –además, esto es un partido, no moriría nadie.

–Te equivocas –Mukuro se le acerco y susurro algo –tu podrías morir, ese ave parece querer morderte con sus tonfas, ¿has llamado su atención?

–Yo no sé –se excusó Tsuna.

–Claro que lo sabes –respondió con una sonrisa, entonces grito –nosotros nos damos por vencidos, perdemos.

Tsuna no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que ocurría, Mukuro era mal perdedor, ¿entonces porque dijo eso? Iba a preguntar, pero este guiño un ojo y comenzó a alejarse, tan pronto como lo hizo Hibari lo ataco un una de sus tonfas, la esquivo alejándose.

–Pelea –ordeno este.

–No lo hare –respondió, entonces volvió a recibir un ataque, este le dio en el rostro, Tsuna por instinto alzo su puño y uso su pie para derribarlo, solo logro conectar el puño, había golpeado a Hibari Kyoya.

¡Lo había golpeado! Hibari sonrío de un modo nada consolador, parecía bastante animado por el golpe que acaba de recibir, él podía ser la primera persona que sonreía por un golpe.

–Hibari no actúes por instinto –Reborn los aparto a ambos de una patada –mientras que tu Tsuna has mejorado los instintos.

–No te entrometas bebe –refunfuño Hibari.

–Me temo que tengo que hacerlo puesto que no quiero que estos alumnos o Namimori salga lastimada –eso toco un punto sensible para Hibari, este lo medito unos segundos y luego su expresión se tranquilizó, se le acerco a Tsuna y le ofreció la mano para levantarse, dudo unos segundos, pero recordó que mientras no bajar la guardia estaría bien.

La sujeto y sintió un pequeño cosquilleo, sin darse cuenta sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rojo.

–Esto es una advertencia Sawada Tsunayoshi –hablo firme Hibari, lo miraba a los ojos sin un ápice de temor –te morderé hasta la muerte.

Luego le soltó la mano y comenzó a alejarse.

El corazón de Tsuna se había vuelto loco, entonces se dio cuenta de algo que había estado intentando encerrar profundamente, estaba enamorado de Hibari Kyoya.

No fue el único que se percató de ello, Reborn pareció interesado en ver como se desarrollarían las cosas de aquí en adelante, no intervendría a menos que fuera necesario, esperaba que las cosas se dieran rápido, odiaba ver a su alumno en modo estúpido.

* * *

 ** _En esta ocasion les traigo un especial, me di cuenta que no les conte mucho de los seis meses que paso Tsuna, así que que he decidido escribir uno, aquí veran que es la primera vez que Tsuna evita un golpe de su tutor sádico y que se da cuenta que ama a Hibari, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, ¡prometo que el siguiente verán el plan!_**

 ** _Victoria Chancin618:_** ** _Tendrá que esperar un poco mas para ver el plan de Tsuna, pero sera bueno (?_**

 ** _Dark Sennin: Reborn esta orgulloso de que alguien haya heredado su lado sádico, veremos cual sera la participación de Varia pronto_**

 ** _Scarlett:_** ** _Xanxus no dira tan fácilmente si fue impresionado por el cambio de Tsuna, mientras que por otro lado Tsuna se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de golpear a Mauro y Marco en cientos de ocasiones, ahora esta mas tranquilo_**

 ** _Amakii: Veremos si Hibari es buen sensei en el siguiente capitulo, los sádicos dominaran la mafia xD_**

 ** _mel-yu15: En el siguiente capítulo ya veras el cambio, gracias por los animos :3_**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y me encantaría tanto que lo hicieran.**

* * *

–¿Acaso al final Tsunayoshi es un cobarde? –pregunto de modo sarcástico el hombre castaño, Hibari siguió con su expresión de siempre, en el fondo quería morderlo hasta la muerte, se tuvo que contener.

–Si tu vieras el cambio que ha tenido, no dirías eso –Dino mostro una sonrisa que mostraba peligro –mi hermano debe estar tardando por una buena razón, solo espera.

–Él nos citó aquí en primer lugar –el rubio se cruzó de brazos exasperado –mínimo esperaba que fuera puntual.

–Eso no habría pasado si no se hubieran metido con la novia del gritón y la pequeña carnívora –dijo tranquilamente, ambos se giraron a mirarlo, era la primera vez que les dirigía la palabra directamente, no lo había hecho porque no le interesaban demasiado.

–¿Tu que sabes? –le gruño el castaño.

–Que si te metes con alguien que es importante para el Omnívoro te matara –mostro una leve sonrisa, antes esas palabras podían ser impensables en el antiguo Tsunayoshi, pero ahora él era diferente, mostraba su verdadera naturaleza, dejo de contenerse. Sonrió de manera más amplia al ver llegar a Tsuna, este estaba levemente sonrojado y con una sonrisa leve, se estaba tardando.

–Lo siento –se hizo notar Tsuna –en especial porque fui yo quien los llamo, ¿podemos empezar?

–Ni siquiera nos has dicho una palabra de esto, el porque nos citaste –dijo Marco abriendo los brazos.

–Cierto –Tsuna miro hacia atrás –pueden pasar.

Todos los guardines comenzaron a avanzar, vio al escuadrón de asesinos de Varia, no le llamaban la atención particularmente, su vista se clavó en las dos chicas que estaban al frente de todos ellos, pareció ser que no solo él había hecho un buen trabajo, la pequeña carnívora lucia igual que siempre, mientras que la novia del gritón también, pero Hibari detecto en ambas un cambio que era prácticamente imposible de ver, pero era uno bastante grande, aunque debería esperarlo de ambas.

–¿Planeas enfrentarnos a todos tus aliados? –pregunto el rubio enarcando una ceja –eso es trampa.

–Yo no vengo a enfrentarte –Hibari frunció el ceño ligeramente al escuchar la voz animada de Byakuran, todavía seguía desconfiando de él, además le molestaba su efusividad por Tsuna –de hecho, solo vine a pasar el rato porque me aburría.

–Es como dice Byakuran –Tsuna dijo –la gran mayoría de ellos vienen solo a ver, saber cuál será el resultado.

–¿Resultado? –enarco la ceja de nuevo el rubio –¿Planeas pelear tu solo?

–Creo que quedo claro la otra noche que Tsuna les gana –señalo el pequeño bebe con una sonrisa –si vuelven a pelear contra él tendrá el mismo resultado, por eso Tsuna decidió acomodarlos con su igual en poder.

–Nos estas sobrestimando Reborn –gruño el castaño.

–Ustedes dos han hecho lo mismo con Tsuna, se dejaron humillar por mi alumno y eso es un grave error en la educación que les di –señalo él bebe –mientras que él planeo lentamente un plan para descubrirlos, si tengo que decidir quién es mejor entre los tres me inclinaría por Tsuna, pues este ha tenido mejores instintos para ver el peligro que representaban para la familia Vongola que formo.

Ambos hombres estaban sorprendidos y podía ver que le tenían miedo y respeto al bebe, así que no dijeron ni una sola palabra en protesta, ahora que Hibari apreciaba mejor, Dino tenía razón, Tsuna había transformado algunas de sus actitudes por las del bebe, se parecían en cierto modo, aunque era bastante extraño decir que parecían padre e hijo, pues Tsuna tenía 16 y él bebe aparentaba 5 años.

–Sigue Tsuna.

–Gracias Reborn –le sonrió el Omnívoro –ahora a lo que vamos, el trato es el siguiente, si yo gano ustedes pedirán disculpas por sus imprudencias y aceptaran pelear inmediatamente con mi guardián del rayo y de la niebla –Tsuna señalo con la cabeza al gritón y al cabeza de piña –pero, si ustedes me ganan yo daré disculpas y los recompensare con cualquier cosa menos a mi familia.

–¿Cualquier cosa? –pregunto interesado el rubio, miro de reojo a la pequeña carnívora.

–A nadie de mi familia –Tsuna sonrió de una manera amenazadora y se inclinó más hacia delante de manera protectora.

–Que aburrido Tsunayoshi.

–Yo no tengo intensión de jugar con personas que me importan –respondió este –¿aceptan?

–¿Cómo sabremos que cumplirás?

–Los Vongola somos de palabra –todos se giraron a mirar en dirección donde venía el viejo pariente de Tsuna –he escuchado la petición de mi próximo sucesor y acepte, yo he venido para ver que todo se lleve a cabo de forma clara y sin trampas.

–¿Usted también estaba involucrado Nono? –dijo el castaño confundido –¿siempre lo supo?

–Solo hasta la noche del día de ayer.

–Entonces acepto –el rubio se cruzó de brazos divertido –no quiero que la familia Vongola me tome por un cobarde, ¿aceptaras tu Mauro?

–Si no queda más opción –el castaño hablo –yo también aceptare el trato que propone Tsunayoshi.

–Bien –el Omnívoro sonrió animadamente –entonces ahora les presentare a sus contrincantes, Chrome, Haru, ¿listas?

La cara de los otros hombres era un poema lleno de sorpresa, Hibari estaba divertido por la reacción que estaban teniendo, parecía ser que no se esperaban que ellas fueran las elegidas, la gran mayoría estaba complacida por la reacción de ellos.

–Las reglas son fáciles –empezó a hablar Tsuna –gana quien noquee a su contrincante, está prohibido el asesinato de ambas partes, ¿entendido?

–Ellas son mujeres –dijo todavía asombrado el rubio, Hibari chasqueo la lengua haciendo que él se volteara a mirarlo –¿algo que decir guardián de la nube?

–Que dejes de tener miedo y pelees –hablo tranquilamente sin apartar la mirada.

–No temo por mi, sino por ellas –le mostro una sonrisa que lo irrito rápidamente.

–Tsuna te ha engañado fácilmente –respondió acercándose un poco –si él lo hizo, ¿Quién dice que ellas no?

El rubio apretó los dientes, Hibari había acertado y recordándoles su más grande error hasta ahora, el subestimar a un enemigo, eso nunca lo tenías que hacer, Hibari tenía mucho tiempo peleando y observaba a las personas de manera fija, tanto para saber diferenciar de quien podría ser una diversión o una decepción.

–Acepto ya lo había dicho –el castaño miro sorprendido a al rubio, Hibari lo había llevado al límite con solo unas cuantas palabras, noto la sonrisa divertida de Tsuna.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunto el castaño –¿Tan cegado estas Marco?

–Quiero recuperar mi orgullo, ese guardián de la niebla tiene razón, no podemos fiarnos de nadie en la casa Vongola.

–Somos aliados –el viejo anciano sonrió y luego miro a Tsuna –pero confió en las decisiones del próximo Vongola, ha demostrado una capacidad increíble para alguien de su edad.

–Bueno –ahora el castaño parecía molesto –yo también había dicho que aceptaba.

–Bien –Tsuna se acercó a la pequeña carnívora y la novia del gritón, les susurro algo en el oído y estas asintieron, Hibari no tenía que ser demasiado listo para adivinar sus palabras. Después de unos segundos se giró a mirar al rubio y castaño –empecemos.

* * *

Se alejaron bastante, todo por recomendación propia de él, Tsuna tenía que prevenir cualquier tipo de incidente y lo primordial era mantener la seguridad de los espectadores, así que todos se desplazaron a la azotea, podían mirar a los ex alumnos de Reborn y a dos miembros importantes de su familia, estaba preocupado por ellas, pero confiaba en sus habilidades, él mismo sabia los avances que ambas habían mostrado.

–No se escucha nada –se quejó Byakuran –¡Yo quiero oír la diversión!

–Lo siento –murmuro apenada Uni.

–No te preocupes –Tsuna dijo de forma tranquila –la pantalla será lo suficientemente grande para que puedas leer los labios.

–¿Estás seguro que no planeaste esto? –pregunto sorprendido Enma.

–No que ocurrieran las cosas de tal modo –encogió los hombros Tsuna –el plan inicial era que tanto Chrome y Haru los engañaran haciéndoles creer que querían estar con ellos, para luego darles una paliza –sin pensarlo su boca se curvo en una sonrisa –pero no me pude contener el día de ayer, así que las cosas se tuvieron que mover un poco.

–¿Estas convencido de que ganaran? –Suzuki no parecía muy confiada, Julie se encargó de responder.

–Chrome es una joven inteligente y aunque no muestre sus emociones fácilmente, creo que ella tiene un fuego interno muy grande –le sorprendió que describiera a su guardiana tan bien, tal vez el acoso había dado algunos frutos –no dudo que ganara sin importar que, ella dará lo mejor de sí y triunfara contra esos pedófilos.

–¡No se olviden de Haru! –llamo la atención Kyoko, sonreía de manera amable y brillante –es alguien determinada, leal y sin ofender Gokudera, pero está lo suficientemente loca para tenerte como pareja, creo que eso debería decirlo todo.

Noto el sonrojo de Hayato y el ceño fruncido de Mukuro en dirección a Julie, algo que este último parecía reacio a darse cuenta era que tal vez debería dejar de ver a Chrome como una hermana menor a la que proteger e intentar matar a las personas a su alrededor por celos, sintió un escalofrió en la oreja, era la voz de Hibari.

–Ellas ganaran –solo dos palabras que Tsuna creía.

Marco saco un pequeño yoyo de color verde con unas llamas de color azul sobre estas, mientras que Mauro poseía dos pequeñas espadas, giro a mirar a sus dos miembros de la familia, Chrome sostenía de manera fuerte lo que le ayudaba a hacer ilusiones, este solo poseía una punta, no era un tridente; Haru saco en su lugar dos pequeñas navajas que Tsuna le regalo.

Marco tenia llamas del rayo, mientras que Mauro de la lluvia. Chrome de la niebla y Haru sorpresivamente de la tormenta, Tsuna esperaba que fueran llamas del sol, la realidad fue otra.

Después de un segundo las primeras en atacar fueron Chrome y Haru, la primera se encargó de hacer una ilusión de Hibari y de Tsuna, eso fue extraño, ambas ilusiones se acomodaron a los lados de Haru, la cual sostenía de manera confiada su arma, Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír de manera orgullosa.

–¿Qué han hecho con esas chicas? –pregunto impresionado Squalo.

–Sacamos su verdadera naturaleza –respondió Tsuna, Hibari nunca lo haría.

Miro de nuevo la pantalla, Mauro fue en dirección a Haru la cual evito sus golpes, el que más le preocupaba a Tsuna era Marco, podía ver en su expresión como trabajaba rápidamente una manera de contrarrestar la fuerza de Haru y Chrome.

–Tsuna gracias –Hayato le dijo con una sonrisa –Haru de verdad se ve más feliz de ese modo.

–Ella solo necesita un empujón, creo que el querer superarte fue lo que la impulso.

Mukuro estaba en silencio, veía fijamente a Chrome, no podía decir si estaba impresionado o confundido o tal vez ambas, esperaba que con esto dejara de ser tan terco y orgulloso respecto a sus sentimientos.

La ilusión de él apoyo a Haru para combatir a Mauro, este último tenía como ventaja que era más rápido, la ilusión de Hibari se fue en dirección a Marco, Chrome se mantenía de pie y con la frente en alto, su mirada poseía algo bastante atemorizante, fue la mejor opción dejar que Hibari se encargara de su entrenamiento. Ambos hombres se estaban siendo derrotados por Haru y Chrome, aunque Tsuna todavía se mantenía alerta, no podía confiar todavía, sabía que ellas estaban del mismo modo.

–¿Lo puedes ver Tsuna? –agacho la mirada para ver a Reborn.

–Marco está ocultando algo –respondió frunciendo el ceño, todos se giraron a verlo –ese yoyo no está de adorno, hay algo que oculta ahí, ¿está planeando sacar esa arma?

–Si –Reborn asintió –tal vez para cegarlas.

–Eso no funcionara –Hibari dijo aburrido, Reborn lo miro interesado.

–¿Por qué?

–La pequeña carnívora es mejor si es cegada –dijo como respuesta.

–Veremos si esas mocosas sirven o no –Xanxus dijo sin mucho interés y con el mismo tono mordaz de siempre, le sorprendía que no quisiera matarlo, aunque la última vez habían siendo aliados.

–Parece que Chrome está recitando algo –Kyoko se inclinó para observar mejor, Tsuna sabía que su mejor amiga no estaba hecha para las peleas, en su familia ella representaba la tranquilidad y una estabilidad, pareciera que no hacía mucho, en realidad era todo lo contrario, si no hubiera recibido su consejo en ocasiones anteriores estaría derrotado ahora.

Chrome abrió sus brazos, había gritado algo, Haru se desconcentro por unos segundos y fue golpeada en el rostro, pero eso fue de vuelto unos segundos después. Las ilusiones de él y Hibari habían desaparecido por completo, el entorno se había modificado, había un poco de luz y ciertamente muchos árboles, suspiro aliviado por no olvidarse de enseñarle a Haru pelear con los ojos vendados.

–Hibari te has adelantado a Marco, me sorprendes –Reborn tenía una sonrisa de lado –parece que la pelea ha sido decidida.

–La pequeña carnívora jugara un poco con su comida –encogió los hombros Hibari, estaba divertido –está bastante enojada, solo miren, Tsuna parece que tú también le enseñaste algo a la novia del gritón.

–¡Oye! –grito Hayato sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Tsuna rio un poco, tan bien lo conocía Hibari.

Algo que le sorprendió es que Mauro lograra impactar su puño en contra de Haru algunas veces, tenía que considerar la experiencia. Chrome había sorprendido a todos cuando comenzó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra Marco, él mismo lucia de ese modo, era ágil y fuerte, sus golpes parecían doler, eso no quito que ella recibiera golpes y callera al suelo unas cuantas veces. Podía ser que ellas tuvieran deslices, pero en aquellos hombres se podía notar el cansancio de manera rápida.

–Marco lo usara –Reborn hablo en un murmuro –cúbranse los ojos.

Tsuna siguió las instrucciones, podía tener los ojos cerrados, pero sentía el calor en todo su cuerpo, los abrió lentamente y todo era completamente blanco, su vista se acostumbró rápidamente y pudo mirar con tranquilidad, solo Xanxus, Byakuran, Reborn, Hibari, Mukuro y Hayato tenían habían abierto sus ojos.

–¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto Dino.

–Marco uso su arma para cegar –respondió Reborn –solo personas con llamas compatibles o que sean lo suficientemente fuertes para no quedar ciegos pueden combatir.

–¿Y qué tipo de llamas?

–La tormenta y el cielo.

–¿Haru y Chrome? –Bianchi sonó como una madre preocupada.

–Peleando.

Tsuna vio como Haru ni Chrome se perturbaron un segundo, esta primera tenia llamas de tipo tormenta, mientras que Chrome era fuerte para resistir el impacto de lo que Marco acababa de hacer. Noto un poco de sangre en el labio de Chrome, mientras un ojo morado en Haru, nada que ocasionara problemas.

Mauro grito algo en dirección a Haru, esta frunció el ceño enojada, se le acerco con una navaja, este la esquivo, ella actuó rápido y logro conectar una patada en su entrepierna, de manera rápida saco la otra navaja y la rozo en la pierna de Mauro, él termino en el suelo con un poco de sangre. Haru dijo unas palabras, este le respondió otra cosa y ella le dio otra patada en la entrepierna, si alguien hacia que Haru usara una navaja de verdad y una patada era que en verdad había dicho algo malo.

–Gokudera cuida a tu amigo –Yamamoto con los ojos ahora abiertos golpeo el hombro de Hayato –quiero tener sobrinos para la prosperidad.

–Hijo de… –Hayato se quedó a medias al ver el ataque hizo Chrome.

Esta clavo su báculo en el suelo y la luz blanca desapareció, habían vuelto al escenario que ella mostro antes. Marco lucia confundido, le dio el tiempo suficiente para que Chrome le lanzara su báculo, lo esquivo, ella no le dio oportunidad y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz, luego una patada en la espinilla, recupero su báculo e hizo dos ilusiones, esta vez eran de Mukuro y Hayato, ambos se separaron y fueron a golpear a los hombres.

–¿Qué carajos? –murmuro Squalo –¿esa mocosa es sadomasoquista o qué?

–kufufufu nada de eso –era la primera vez que Mukuro hablaba –solo le gusta jugar, tal como dijo ave.

–Creo que ya tenemos un ganador –Nono sonrió paternalmente en su dirección –vamos antes de que esas ilusiones los maten.

Todos se apresuraron por la escalera, él se quedó hasta atrás junto a Reborn y Hibari.

–Has vuelto a superar mis expectativas Tsuna –Reborn dijo de manera orgullosa.

–Yo no hice nada.

–Muchas veces el mérito solo queda en el alumno, pero él maestro tiene mucho que ver en su éxito, has sido un buen maestro, tú también Hibari.

–Como sea –respondió aburrido este –solo quería verlos humillados y entre carnívoros nos entendemos.

Cuando llegaron Nono había hecho que Chrome deshiciera las ilusiones, Marco y Mauro estaban golpeados, Tsuna frunció el ceño en su dirección, ellos no eran rivales de su nivel, ahora entendía que tenerles miedo había sido un error.

–Han sido vencidos –Nono hablo de manera grabe y autoritaria –tenemos un trato que yo, él mismo jefe Vongola ha atestiguado y aceptado, cumplan con la parte del trato.

–Puedo hacer una objeción –Mukuro interrumpió, tenía una sonrisa filosa –creo que tanto Nagi y la otra chica ya los han humillado lo suficiente, no necesito golpearlos, creo que su honor está más que destruido y para mi eso está bien.

–Lo mismo para mi –Hayato sonrió mirando de reojo a Haru –ver su fuerza hace que mis niveles de odio hacia ellos bajen.

Tsuna presintió el próximo ataque de Marco, se movió para arrebatarle el yoyo, lo pateo lejos, lo levanto del suelo y clavo sus ojos en él, le importaba poco la diferencia de altura, ahora estaba enojado.

–¿Qué crees que sería peor? ¿Qué todos te conozcan por haber perdido ante dos integrantes de la familia Vongola o que no sabes cumplir un trato que hiciste como jefe de tu familia? ¿ellos confiarían en ti de nuevo? –enarco una ceja desafiante.

Marco apretó los labios, lo empujo y miro a Nono.

–Acepto mi derrota –dijo cortantemente –he perdido ante ustedes, además acepto a Sawada Tsunayoshi como el sucesor y futuro jefe Vongola.

–Mi familia también –ni si quiera se había dado cuenta cuando Mauro se había levantado,

–¿Puedo tomar la palabra? –Tsuna espero el asentimiento de Nono –disfruten la estadía en este día y mañana, espero verlos en mi sucesión a tiempo para honrar nuestras alianzas y las próximas cosas que haremos juntos como familias aliadas.

–Bien –ambos se alejaron, se alegró de notar un leve cojeo provenir de Mauro.

Las felicitaciones estallaron, Haru y Chrome se vieron abrumadas por todos los presentes, incluso los Varia se encontraban entre la multitud, más que nada curiosos por ellas.

–¡Hayato! –Haru se lanzó contra él, tirándolos a ambos al suelo, luego lo beso, podía notar el sonrojo de su mejor amigo –Haru estaba nerviosa, pero al final lo hizo bien, ese hombre dijo cosas muy malas de Haru y de Hayato, no podía permitirlo.

–Lo se mujer gritona –Hayato sonrió con su rostro sonrojado –hiciste un buen trabajo.

Busco con la mirada a Mukuro y Chrome, no los encontró.

–No están ahí –Hibari se colocó a su lado –el cabeza de piña se la llevo.

–¿Para arreglar las cosas?

–Aclararlas –este respondió.

–Eres buen maestro, creo que deberías saberlo –Hibari le mostro una diminuta sonrisa.

–Solo porque era alguien de mi misma especie, yo no podría tratar con alguien débil –hizo una mueca molesta.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué antes buscabas pelea conmigo? Era solo un niño asustadizo del montón –dijo Tsuna recordando muchas veces en las que termino siendo golpeado injustificadamente por Hibari, varias de esas veces habían ocurrido antes de que Reborn entrara en su vida.

–No lo sé –encogió los hombros despreocupado –creo que me parecías adorable, me gustan las cosas tiernas y esponjosas.

–¿Gracias? –dijo inseguro.

Esta vez Hibari le sonrió abiertamente como pocas veces y lo sujeto de su playera para besarlo, ya no importaba si alguien más veía, no tenía nada que temer, desde hace mucho debió haber dejado de fingir que era débil, tenía un lado sádico y sanguinario heredado por el tiempo que paso con Reborn, con todo eso su familia lo había aceptado, Hibari lo había amado así, a la mierda su actitud del pasado, desde ahora era un nuevo comienzo para él.

–No me interesan sus estúpidos amoríos –gruño Xanxus haciendo que se separaran –me dan nauseas.

–No es como si me importara tu opinión –dijo Tsuna, Xanxus sonrió.

–Sawada Tsunayoshi eres interesante ahora –este dijo –tienes mi respeto asqueroso mocoso, ahora si eres digno de llamarte jefe Vongola, pero si fallas te matare y tirare tus restos a los tiburones del idiota de Squalo, ¿entiendes?

–Claro –asintió, Xanxus le iba a dar un puñetazo que detuvo, eso hizo que este gruñera divertido.

–Nos vemos mocoso idiota –este dio la vuelta y miro a Varia –¡vamos a la sala de entrenamiento! Quiero patear sus traseros para divertirme.

–Eso si te dejamos jefe idiota –Squalo respondió comenzando a seguirlo, los demás miembros fueron detrás de él.

Vio de reojo a Nono con una sonrisa, no sabía cómo habían terminado las cosas entre ellos dos, pero al parecer habían llegado a un entendimiento mutuo.

–Tsuna –Reborn hablo –¿listo para la sucesión de mañana?

–No podría estar mejor.

* * *

Mukuro arrincono a Nagi contra la pared, le sorprendía levemente como sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado cuando se encontraba frente a él, era refrescante tenerla cerca, ahora podía observarla de manera más clara, la chica que había protegido en un inicio había desaparecido desde hace mucho y él nunca se había enterado.

Tenía una falda color negra, corbata, su camisa era blanca y la hacía lucir pálida, su cabello se encontraba atado como siempre y había un parche en su ojo.

–Nagi –Mukuro llevo su mano debajo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo –creo que cuando regresemos iré a visitarte un par de veces.

–¿eh? –ella abrió su ojo de color purpura.

–Tal como oyes –se apretó más contra su cuerpo, ella había demostrado no ser fácil de romper, que en realidad fue un idiota por mucho tiempo –creo que así será oficial que salimos.

–¿Mukuro-sama? –Nagi se sonrojo de manera impresionante, rio divertido.

–¿Sabes qué? aunque digas que no, yo no descansare hasta lograrlo –guiño un ojo –me importa poco lo que los demás piensen de ti y de mi si eso te acompleja, pero lo dudo.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque me demostraste tu valor –él sonrió –eso cuenta para mí.

Ladeo su cabeza y miro sus labios, eran rosados y se mantenían entre abiertos. De manera lenta se acercó para unir sus propios labios a los de ella, fue un beso casto, quería dejarle en claro lo que quería, particularmente Mukuro no era bueno haciendo confesiones si no contenían algún toque de arrogancia o picardía.

–Ahora –él se separó, Nagi lucia perdida –creo que eso es el comienzo de algo.

* * *

 ** _Siento la demora, la verdad no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir y cuando al fin podia subir mi modem fallo y estuve sin internet, fueron los peores días, por fin lo arreglaron justo cuando me falta una semana para terminar el semestre, me hubiera servido unos días antes, pero bueno...  
Ahora ya saben como termino todo, quería mencionar que MukuroxChrome es es mis parejas preferidas, si a alguien no le gusto que los haya puesto juntos lo siento, pero como casi nunca hay historias de ellos dos juntos tengo mi justificación, de hecho la tres parejas que he puesto aquí son de mis preferidas.  
Ya solo faltan dos capítulos y prometo subirlos más rápido, si recuerdan dije que la historia seria corta._**

 ** _Victoria Chancin618: Hibari odia las multitudes o al menos eso creo yo, siempre es seco y si se enfrento a una solo por querer pelear con Tsuna debe ser por algo :)_**

 ** _Dark Sennin: Cierto, Hibari es más de acciones y situaciones que de palabras._**

 ** _1827Forever1827: Pues al final tu comentario si se envio :) y te entiendo, me he encontrado con pocos fics de 1827 y son mi OTP, así que me di a la tarea de escribir algo sobre ellos, espero te siga gustando la historia._**

 ** _Amakii: Se que escribiste el comentario hace bastante y espero que en verdad hayas escrito el fic de 1827, me pasare por tu perfil para ver si lo hiciste ;) Reborn es el mejor y obviamente sabe TODO, nadie se salva de él._**

 ** _mel-yu15: Pues espero disfrutes el plan de Tsuna, a mi también me gusto escribir el detalle de las tonfas._**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y me encantaría tanto que lo hicieran.**

* * *

Le sorprendió ver a su padre observándolo desde la puerta, por pura suerte no termino en el suelo del susto que se llevó cuando despertó, se tallo los ojos y lanzo un bostezo antes de hablar.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunto mirándolo –creí que te vería hasta la hora de la ceremonia.

–Quería hablar contigo –dijo en tono serio su papá, eso lo despertó por completo, había olvidado su voz animada y completamente despreocupada con la que siempre le hablaba.

–Bueno, aquí me tienes.

–Quería disculparme por no estar demasiado tiempo contigo –su papá suspiro cansado –me he dado cuenta que en mi mente siempre te he mirado como un niño, tú has crecido a lado de un hombre que no era nada tuyo, lo has llegado a querer más que a mí.

–¿Reborn? –dijo confundido, estaba extrañado por la repentina confesión.

–Si –este asintió –no te obligare a que me mires como tu figura paterna, sé que ahora te pareces más a Reborn que a alguien más, desde que te vi sonreír y todos esos movimientos lo supe, lo único que te pido ahora es que me dejes servirte como el sucesor a jefe Vongola que eres.

Clavo la mirada en su papá, no se había planteado mucho eso, ahora se daba cuenta que era cierto, Reborn podía ser el tutor más sádico del mundo, pero el mejor para Tsuna, con él pudo sacar todo su potencial, ambos lograron llegar a una relación más cercana que la de un alumno-maestro, había aprendido tanto de Reborn. Su papá lo abandono por mucho tiempo, no tenía recuerdos muy claros de él, lo admiraba y quería, eso era cierto, pero algo no encajaba del todo en su relación.

–No puedo decirte que estas equivocado respecto a Reborn y a mí –comenzó a decir, noto que alguna especie de tristeza se apoderaba en su padre –es cierto que lo veo como una figura paterna para mí, pero también eres mi padre, no el mejor, eres bastante ruidoso y molesto para mi gusto –encogió los hombros –con todo eso creo que podemos tener una relación buena, no solo la de trabajo.

–¡Hijo! –su papá lo abrazo fuertemente, lo estaba asfixiando –prometo que seré buen papá como Reborn, si quieres puedo patearte la cabeza.

–Ni lo pienses viejo –lo empujo lejos de él, termino en el suelo, pero ahora había recuperado su sonrisa genuina de siempre –ahora fuera, tengo que cambiarme.

–Estoy orgulloso de ti Tsuna, siempre será de ese modo.

Asintió, esas palabras lo habían hecho feliz, había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, había arreglado el problema con su papá, su mamá seguramente estaría feliz de ver que la tensión entre ellos se redujo, todavía les esperaba un largo camino que recorrer, pero había tiempo para eso.

Se levantó de la cama, observo la silla que se encontraba en frente de su cama, ahí había un traje de color negro junto a una nota, la recogió y comenzó a leerla.

 _"Tsuna inútil si para las doce del día no tienes el traje puesto yo mismo me encargare que entres a la ceremonia de sucesión desnudo, no estoy de broma, mueve tu maldito trasero para que cuando llegue estés arreglado"_

Miro el reloj de pared y abrió los ojos, Reborn lo mataría, faltaban diez minutos. Desesperado sujeto el traje y lo llevo al baño, le entro jabón en los ojos, pero eso no importaba, resbalo un par de veces, a pesar de eso se logró colocarse el traje, se puso unos zapatos negros que encontró debajo de la cama y seco su cabello, la corbata era lo único que seguía desarreglado.

–¿Acaso no sabes amarrarte una corbata? –Tsuna grito asustado ante la voz de Reborn, este se limitó a mirarlo enarcando una ceja, ahora lucia de unos seis años.

–No la he arreglado, estaba secando mi cabello primero –respondió temeroso –¡no me obligues a ir a la sucesión desnudo!

–Entonces déjame amarrarte de una buena vez tu corbata –asintió sorprendido y se sentó en la cama para estar a su altura, era más alto que él.

–¿Por qué me has dicho que tenía que estar listo a las 12:00? –preguntó mirando como ataba el nudo de la corbata –se supone que la sucesión es las 6:00, falta unas seis horas para eso.

–El traje que llevas puesto no es el que usaras en la sucesión –respondió –es solo para que aprendas lo que te espera en el futuro, todo el trabajo que has hecho es el comienzo para el ser el jefe Vongola, ¿estás de verdad listo para asumir todos estos riesgos?

Se lo pensó por dos segundos, ya había analizado hasta al cansancio todo, sabía que cuando estuviera al frente y dijera si no habría vuelta atrás, sería el próximo jefe Vongola ante toda la mafia, antes la idea lo aterrorizaba, hoy simplemente parecía algo normal, ya no sentía la presión sobre sus hombros, tenía una familia que lo acompañaría, contaba con personas que amaba, la vida no podía ser mejor.

–Lo estoy.

–Me gusta esa determinación en tu voz y ojos –Reborn sonrió –ya no eres un total inútil, pero me gusta el apodo, así que lo dejare.

–¡Reborn! –protesto.

–Listo –este ignoro su protesta –ahora fuera, Hibari quiere hablar contigo.

–¿Espero ahí afuera paciente? –dijo sorprendido.

–No, apenas viene en camino.

–Está bien –asintió –gracias por todo Reborn.

Solo le sonrió de manera sádica, se preguntó si su papá tenía razón referente a que había heredado esa sonrisa, esperaba que en él no se viera tan aterrador, abrió la puerta y se topó de frente con Hibari, alzo la vista para verlo, este era más alto que Tsuna.

Poseía la misma ropa de siempre, tal vez para muchas personas siempre era alguien frio y obsesivo con las peleas, la realidad era que Tsuna lo había observado tantas veces que sus gestos eran fáciles de reconocer, ahora mismo sus ojos le decían que estaba sorprendido, no sabía si era por su apariencia o por habérselo topado de frente.

–Regrésalo a tiempo Hibari –escucho el grito de Reborn –lleguen a tiempo.

–Lo hare –Hibari dijo secamente, sujeto su mano y lo arrastro.

Le sorprendió la acción, Hibari nunca tenía muchas muestras de afecto y cuando lo hacía eran pasajeras y sorpresivas, ellos podían pasar como unos buenos amigos. Se encontraron a Uni por las escaleras que solo se limitó a sonreír en su dirección, por lo demás todo se encontraba vacío y silencioso.

–¿A dónde vamos Hibari? –pregunto confundido.

–A tu sucesión.

–¿Ah? –hizo una mueca de sorpresa –pero es a las seis.

–Esa es la sucesión oficial –podía mirar la expresión seria de Hibari –a la que nosotros vamos es la de la sucesión Vogola, solo estaremos tu familia principal y la familia principal actual, supongo que él bebe nos alcanzara ahí.

–Eso suena como si todos supieran ya de eso menos yo –frunció el ceño.

–Es porque así es –encogio los hombros despreocupado Hibari –un día antes de abordar el avión a todos nosotros nos llegó una carta avisándonos, yo la tire, pero él bebe fue personalmente a hablar sobre eso.

–¿Y tú fuiste escogido para llevarme ahí?

–Estás haciendo muchas preguntas –señalo con voz irritada Hibari –eso es molesto omnívoro.

–Solo tengo curiosidad –se defendió.

–Pues contrólala Omnívoro.

Tsuna guardo silencio, si seguía hablando Hibari se giraría para intentar morderlo hasta la muerte y sabia por experiencia propia que podían pasar horas peleándose sin siquiera rendirse, Hibari porque le gustaba la emoción de una buena pelea y Tsuna porque no quería terminar golpeado por él, así de simple era eso.

Tsuna sabía que la mansión era enorme, dieron tantas vueltas que dejo de intentar memorizar la mansión, solo se dejó guiar por Hibari que parecía imperturbable mientras avanzaban.

Se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta de madera, era enorme y amplia.

–¿Es aquí? –pregunto.

–Si.

Tsuna sin siquiera pensárselo la abrió.

El salón era de un color blanco y amplio, en las paredes se encontraban estandartes con las llamas de cada uno de los guardianes de la familia Vongola incluyendo el cielo, el suelo era de madera y en el centro se encontraba el escudo de la familia, este dividía a dos familias. Por un lado, observo a Nono junto a sus respectivos guardianes, su padre se encontraba junto a él, también estaba Lal Mirch, Cornello, una mujer rubia, Basil también estaba ahí cosa que no se esperó y de manera sorpresiva Xanxus y Squalo. Del otro lado observo a sus guardianes, Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin, Dino, Enma y Reborn que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

–Vamos –Hibari le susurro, asintió y comenzó a acercarse a su familia.

–Qué bueno que has llegado Décimo Vongola –Nono dijo, tenía su voz autoritaria –imagino que tu guardián de la nube te informo sobre esto.

–Así lo hizo –se irguió más.

–Bien –Nono dio unos pasos al frente hasta quedar en el centro del escudo Vongola –acércate Décimo –dio un último vistazo a su familia y se acercó con paso firme hasta quedar al frente de Nono –en la familia Vongola existen dos tipos de sucesiones, una en la que todo el mundo de la mafia lo reconocerá y otra en la que la vieja familia acepta a la nueva.

–Entiendo –asintió.

–Además de que la reconocemos como digna de sucedernos, ¿las personas que se encuentran detrás de ti son de tu entera confianza Décimo? ¿Las consideras dignas de ti? –miro de reojo a donde ellos se encontraban, sonrió antes de contestar.

–Yo me considero digno de ellos –la respuesta pareció satisfacer a Nono.

–¿Estás seguro de incluir en tu familia a personas que no tienen nada que ver con la mafia?

–Ellos estarán mejor conmigo a su lado que si las apartara, lo afirmo.

–¿Quieres incluir a tu familia a personas de otras familias?

–No me importa el apellido que tengan o donde pertenezcan, solo sé que confió en ellos y ellos en mí.

–¿Aceptas tener dos guardianes de la niebla y los riesgos que conlleva eso?

–Por supuesto, tanto Mukuro como Chrome son los únicos que veo en ese puesto.

–Por último, ¿Por qué deberíamos considerarlos dignos?

–No sé lo que ustedes consideren "digno" –admitió –en mi opinión mi familia es una más que cuanta con defectos y virtudes, cada uno de sus miembros son importantes para mí y aunque cada uno tiene su forma de pensar, actuar, intereses y personalidad sé que existe una confianza que forjamos durante todas nuestras peleas, hemos demostrado que tan fuerte podemos ser juntos.

Nono sonrió de manera amplia, giro su cabeza para mirar a su familia, luego volvió a verlo, por sus ojos ya tenía una respuesta ante sus palabras.

–Los consideramos dignos de ser la nueva familia principal Vongola.

El escudo brillo de un color naranja, era como las flamas que poseía Tsuna, las flamas eran tan cálidas y acogedoras, después de unos segundos estas se apagaron lentamente.

–Eres oficialmente el Décimo jefe Vongola ante todos nosotros, nuestra familia seguirá activa y te apoyara, felicidades Sawada Tsunayoshi –se escucharon aplausos, le sorprendió que nadie de su familia viniera a felicitarlo o abrazarlo, ellos eran muy afectivos –sé que es repentino, pero es importante, ¿Tienes ya decidido quien será tu asesor externo?

Tsuna sintió que todos lo observaban atentos, se dio la vuelta para mirar a su familia repasando a cada uno, podía escoger a cualquiera, pensó en Hayato, pero no lo haría, quería que él tuviera una vida no tan ajetreada y formara su propia familia con Haru, él por experiencia propia sabia lo mucho que su padre viajaba por ser asesor. Su mirada se detuvo en Hibari que parecía aburrido, lanzo un bostezo.

–Hibari Kyoya –dijo en voz alta, este reacciono al escuchar su nombre provenir de sus labios –él será mi asesor externo.

Lo había escogido por dos razones, Hibari defendería de mejor modo a la familia Vongola de manera indirecta y siendo asesor externo le seria de más utilidad, otra y más importante es que estarían unidos, el jefe y asesor externos tendían a tener muchos asuntos que arreglar de manera conjunta, eran las personas que defendían de manera distinta a la familia, el jefe de frente sin ocultarse y el asesor entre las sombras.

–Eso fue rápido –Nono rio un poco –¿Puede venir tu guardián de la nube al frente a tu lado? También ven Lemitsu.

Le lanzo una mirada a Hibari que comprendió, de manera aburrida camino hasta su lado, su padre se encontraba junto a Nono.

–Yo como asesor externo de la familia del Nono Vongola considero a Hibari Kyoya como el asesor externo del Décimo Vongola –su padre dijo, este solo dio un leve movimiento con la cabeza.

–Ha terminado, es hora de celebrar –hablo Nono, unas mesas aparecieron, Tsuna ya ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar.

–Me largo de aquí –farfullo Xanxus, le lanzo una mirada agria –cuida tus espaldas mocoso, ¿te quedas ahí estúpido Squalo?

–Mejor aquí que a su lado estúpido jefe –le gruño molesto Squalo.

–Encárgate de traer carne a mi cuarto en ese caso –Xanxus ya iba de salida cuando Squalo le respondió.

–¡Tráigasela usted mismo y deje de joder!

Recibió felicitaciones de los guardianes de Nono, su padre casi lo mata con el abrazo que le dio, se puso a llorar sobre su hombro, obligo a que lo soltara, su familia lo tomo más tranquilo, recibió una amenaza de Mukuro con poseer su cuerpo, todos sabían que siempre diría eso más por costumbre que por otra cosa, él se quedaría en la familia Vongola por Chrome, porque podía atacar a otras familias de la mafia y porque le agradaban, aunque no lo admitiera.

Se la pasaron ahí hasta que dieron las cinco de la tarde, después de eso Reborn lo obligo a salir para que se alistara para la otra sucesión, apenas había cruzado palabra con Hibari y le preocupaba que pudiera explotar en cualquier momento, las multitudes nunca fueron su fuerte, sabía que ante la menor provocación él atacaría sin compasión.

Reborn lo metió a bañarse de nuevo y cambio su traje por otro, ¿Quién lo entendía? También hizo que le recortaran un poco de su cabello, sin que se diera cuenta ya faltaban diez minutos para las seis.

–Te vez como alguien nuevo –dijo Reborn observándolo con una sonrisa orgullosa –tengo dos advertencias que darte, la primera es que puede ser que los jefes de la mafia te pongan a prueba y la segunda no te contengas, aquí no importa que vean tu lado sanguinario, eso hará que te respeten y teman, ¿entiendes?

–Si –asintió levemente –¿es tiempo de bajar no?

–Vamos, todos tus guardianes ya se encuentran ahí.

–Eso me imaginaba.

–No te quieras hacer el listo conmigo Tsuna inútil.

–Nunca lo intentaría.

–Puedo escuchar el sarcasmo en tu voz.

Con una pelea extraña con Reborn salieron, cuando llegaron a las escaleras pudo ver a las personas en trajes, había unas cuantas mujeres, distinguió a lo lejos sus aliados hablando entre sí, Hibari permanecía a lado de Dino pareciendo aburrido, había aprendido que ellos dos tenían una relación de maestro y alumno tan extraña como la de él y Reborn.

–No te quedes ahí quieto, baja –lo regaño Reborn.

–Solo quería observar todo desde aquí –sonrió débilmente –quería medirlos.

–¿Y a que conclusión llegaste? –Reborn sonaba interesado.

–Que tenías razón, parece que quieren probarme –encogió los hombros despreocupado.

Se irguió más y comenzó a bajar, Reborn se colocó a su lado, tan rápido como el primer jefe de la mafia lo vio todos se giraron a observarlo, reconoció a algunos de la anterior vez que estuvo a punto de tomar la sucesión otros tantos eran completos desconocidos, intento no verse perturbado al ver a la psicópata que lo quería obligar a casarse, se acercó primeramente a Nono que se veía tranquilo de observar como estaba comportándose con las circunstancias.

–Me alegra ver que no estés agobiado Tsuna –dijo Nono.

–Creo que ya he superado esa fase –respondió con la verdad –ahora me siento más seguro caminando con todas estas personas que me están juzgando desde diferentes puntos.

–¿Tan obvio resulta?

–Mucho –sonrió divertido –esos dos hombres de atrás probablemente hablen de mi estatura y lo poco fuerte que luzco, a veces me sorprendo que los grandes jefes de las familias de la mafia cometan el error de subestimar a su enemigo por su apariencia.

–Has madurado mucho hijo –su papá le dio una palmada en la espalda, le sorprendió que controlara su actitud espontánea y sin censura.

–¿Qué tal si en los pocos minutos que restan presento a tus guardianes y a ti con mis más grandes aliados? –pregunto Nono.

–Sería un honor.

Se reunió con sus guardianes, todos vestían trajes, las mujeres portaban una falda de color negro, camisa blanca, una corbata y saco. Se mantuvo cerca de Mukuro y Hibari, del primero porque poseía una mirada que daba a entender que asesinaría a cualquier mafioso en el momento en que menos lo esperaras y del segundo porque este estaba evaluando quien sería una mejor presa y obligarlo a pelear, al menos con Mukuro contaba con la ayuda de Chrome, al parecer ellos dos empezaron una relación de lo más curiosa.

La gran mayoría de las personas que les presento Nono eran más o menos amables, tenían una pisca de desconfianza en él, una que logro entender, ellos no parecían juzgarlo por su apariencia sino por su juventud, eso era más razonable, pues Tsuna apenas tenia 16 años y pronto 17, también descubrió que, si bien Nono no heredo la voluntad de Primo, este intentaba seguir sus ideales lo más fielmente.

–Me imagino que conoces a Diane Bonelli –sabía que a Nono le resultaba incomodo tener que presentarlos cuando él mismo sabia la situación ocurrida entre ellos.

–Si –dio un paso al frente para observarla –espero que se encuentre bien.

–Preferiría que no me hablaras de usted cuando me conoces –Diane le mostro una sonrisa afilada, tenía un vestido de color rojo y su cabello sujeto en un peinado bien elaborado, intento no tomar importancia, no quería que Hibari enloqueciera, no necesitaba mirarlo para saber las ganas que tenia de morderla hasta la muerte.

–Lo siento –encogió los hombros y señalo detrás de él –te presento a mis guardianes a algunos de ellos ya los conoces.

–Claro –ella hizo una mueca –como olvidarlo.

–Siento interrumpir –hablo Reborn –pero estamos justos de tiempo, es la hora.

–Te felicito por la sucesión –no le gusto la sonrisa que le dio.

–En ese caso, gracias por venir –la sonrisa que le mostro fue la que todos decían que se parecía a Reborn, le gusto ver que Diane se estremeció levemente –espero verte más tarde, ahora creo que ya comenzara el evento.

–Eso fue increíble Tsuna –le susurro Yamamoto mientras caminaban.

–No me dejaría intimidar por Diane –respondió –ella realmente cree que le tengo miedo.

–Lástima que este equivocada Décimo –Hayato le sonrió, en ocasiones lo llamaba por su primer nombre y otras por Décimo.

–Terminemos con esto de una vez –gruño molesto Mukuro –me da nauseas estar ante tantas personas de la mafia.

–Yo estoy aburrido, no hay nadie interesante o fuerte –Hibari permaneció con una expresión neutra y cruzando los brazos.

–Tus guardianes sí que cargan consigo la voluntad de los guardianes de Primo –susurro impresionado Nono observando cada uno de sus amigos, incluyendo a Lambo que era cargado por su hermano mayor, ambos hablaban energéticamente, ellos se llevaban bien, pues su hermano mayor tenia energía suficiente para Lambo.

–Créame que lo se Nono –Tsuna murmuro con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Dio un suspiro cuando tanto guardianes de la Décima como Novena generación subieron al escenario, los jefes de la mafia se encontraban sentados ya, unas personas rodeaban las entradas, se imaginó que pertenecían a la familia Vongola, todos tenían sus ojos clavados en ellos. Al frente se encontraban sus amigos más cercanos, desde su padre hasta Byakuran, Reborn por alguna razón se quedó de pie aun lado de escenario, el salón era lo suficientemente espacioso para todos. Distinguió a Varia también al frente, ninguno de ellos tenía puesto un traje, sonrió porque nunca se pondrían uno.

–Como todos ya sabían Sawada Tsunayoshi era el próximo a sucederme de manera oficial tras la muerte de los otros sucesores –Tsuna no paso desapercibido que Nono no menciono la batalla que tuvo con Xanxus, tal vez para prevenir que este comenzara a atacar sin razón aparente –hoy quiero que sea reconocido ante todo la mafia y los aliados de la familia Vongola, el será el Décimo jefe de esta familia de manera oficial, tomara su puesto como corresponde.

No tuvo que mover un solo dedo porque Mukuro actuó antes que él, había levantado su tridente y realizado una ilusión alrededor de Diane, Chrome lo ayudaba también, ambos crearon una especie de prisión transparente alrededor de ella, podía notar la impotencia de esta, algo que al parecer no sabía sobre sus guardianes de la niebla es que ambos tenían la capacidad de crear ilusiones que creaban daños reales y en ocasiones superaban a una ilusión normal, eran los mejores en su campo.

–Kufufufu dime Tsunayoshi, ¿Por qué alguien deja entrar a una chica con una bomba? –Mukuro lo miro divertido.

–No tengo ni idea –encogió los hombros, ignoro las miradas sorprendidas de los presentes –¿podemos seguir Nono?

–¿Eso estaría bien?

–Mukuro y Chrome pueden con eso, sus habilidades son de lo mejor.

–Gracias por la confianza Tsunayoshi –Mukuro dijo divertido, Diane se veía frustrada –pelirroja yo que tu no intentaría activar la bomba, esta solo explotara donde Nagi y yo formamos el campo.

–Nono sigo esperando –murmuro divertido.

–Si lo siento –sacudió la cabeza este –no solo hablo de Sawada Tsunayoshi, si no sus guardianes, en esta ocasión hay un caso especial, existen dos guardianes de la niebla, ambos han portado el anillo Vongola y sabido aprovechar sus habilidades.

–Estoy en desacuerdo con esto –un joven se levantó de su asiento, su cabello era castaño y los ojos cafés, era probablemente mayor que Tsuna por dos o tres años –se supone que el cielo tiene que ser lo suficiente grande y fuerte para abarcar al sol, la tormenta, la lluvia, el rayo, la niebla y la nube. No dudo de las capacidades de los guardianes elegidos, sino del mismo cielo, ¿este podrá ser fuerte e inmenso?

El joven le clavo la mirada, admiro que no la bajara ni se inmutara, eso hizo que le agradara, Tsuna siempre había valorado la valentía y determinación, algo de lo que antes carecía. Diane abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrojada, eso llamo su atención.

–Tienes un punto –admitió Tsuna con voz tranquila –de hecho, estoy considerando que todos los presentes tienen dudas referentes a mi volviéndome oficialmente el Jefe Vongola, ¿cierto? No sean bondadosos conmigo, la ocasión en que toda la familia Simon ataco puedo apostar que se sintieron aliviados de que no se terminara la ceremonia de sucesión.

–Eso es cierto –hablo un hombre levantándose, tenía algunos rasgos japoneses y su cabello era negro –por mi parte sigo sin confiar en ti, no creo que seas capaz de entender el mundo de la mafia, eres solo un mocoso.

–Estoy de acuerdo –una mujer rubia sonrió con suficiencia –en mi caso crecí con la mafia, fui entrenada y conozco lo que es la muerte, ¿Qué conoce un niño de 16 años sobre eso?

Otros empezaron a asentir de acuerdo, mientras que otros permanecieron imperturbables, Tsuna solo se cruzó de brazos, miro de reojo a Hibari, ambos parecieron llegar a un entendido, bueno, más bien dicho Hibari lo había aconsejado, solían tener conversaciones silenciosas. De manera despreocupada se cruzó de brazos y bostezo despreocupado, algunos se confundieron ante su acción.

–Qué bueno que han sido sinceros –hablo haciendo que su voz sonara fuerte –yo también quiero ser sincero y defenderme por mi mismo sin la ayuda de Nono o mis guardianes, ya que ustedes alegan que técnicamente soy un dependiente de estos y no estoy capacitado.

–¿Eso quiere decir que quitamos la barrera jefe? –pregunto Chrome.

–Por favor.

–Bueno a mí no me importaría si la pelirroja activara la bomba para matar a todos esos mafiosos –dijo divertido Mukuro, los jefes de las diferentes familias se tensaron, se divirtió por esa reacción, Tsuna sabía que estaba jugando con ellos, aunque probablemente si lo haría si se molestaba.

Se bajó del escenario y se acercó lentamente hasta Diane, sintió cada mirada que le daban, no se dejó intimidar por ello, se paró al frente.

–Quisiera que me explicaras el porqué de la bomba y si es una excusa más para que me case contigo no quiero, ya te lo repetí y creo que en lugar de que estés con alguien que obviamente te dirá no, amplíes tus horizontes.

–No quiero que seas jefe, eres tan blando, no sirves para esto –dijo enojada Diane –yo en realidad quería casarme contigo no por que seas fuerte si no por tu poder en la mafia.

–En algo estas equivocada Diane –sonrió de lado –este último año he aprendido muchas cosas que todos los presentes de aquí no vieron –levanto sus cinco dedos –primera: he peleado contra mi guardián de la niebla del que ni siquiera pudiste librarte de su ilusión –bajo un dedo –segunda: he entrenado con el arcobaleno mas fuerte sin morir y eso es un gran logro.

–No seas tan ególatra Tsuna –dijo divertido Reborn.

–Lo siento, pero ellos no saben lo que es estar a punto de morir cientos de veces por tus entrenamientos –se estremeció, noto que Dino, Mauro y Marco asintieron levemente. Se aclaró la garganta para continuar –la tercera: claro que he conocido lo que es sangre y dolor, me he lastimado miles de veces, vi a mi familia herida, se de lo que trata –bajo un dedo y guiño un ojo a la mujer rubia –cuarta: No crecí en la mafia, eso es cierto, pero no soy alguien blando, todo lo que viví y sufrí me ha fortalecido, sé que si alguien logra ponerle un dedo a mi familia sufrirá las consecuencias, ¿cierto Mauro y Marco? –le divirtió ver las muecas de estos dos, bajo un dedo quedando solo uno –y Quinta: ¿dicen que mi cielo no es inmenso y poderoso? Que risa, ¿saben acaso lo difícil que es hacer que Mukuro no los ataque o apuñale en este momento o que mi novio comience a morderlos hasta la muerte? ¿saben lo difícil que es controlar a mi guardián del rayo que solo tiene seis años? Si ustedes solo se fijan en poder están mal, yo en cierto modo me gane su confianza y ninguno está aquí porque es su deber u obligación, sino porque quieren, el cielo da confianza y libertad de navegar en él, ¿soy poderoso o inmenso? Sí, no soy ególatra, sino que he pasado por mucho para que una bola de mafiosos que se creen han visto las peores cosas lleguen y me digan que soy menos que ellos solo porque conocen un poco de mi vida, si no me aceptan como Décimo Vongola, bien, se pueden joder, tengo a otros aliados que con gusto estarán y seguirán a mi lado.

–Por mi parte –Enma se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa, para Tsuna él era su mayor aliado, las familias de ambos siempre estuvieron unidos –toda la familia Simon siempre estará al lado de los Vongola como aliados y amigos.

–¿Dónde estaría la gracia si no puedo molestar y pelear de vez en cuando con Tsuna? –bromeo Byakuran riendo y luego miro a Uni –además estoy seguro que mi mayor aliada estará de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad Uni?

–Sí, nuestras familias apoyaran a Tsuna y –Uni miro de reojo a Cornello y Reborn –como jefa de los Arcobalenos estos también, le debemos nuestra vida.

–Mi familia siempre apoyara a mi hermano –hablo Dino –él se merece eso.

–Esto me parece estúpido –Farfullo Xanxus haciéndose oír, todas las miradas se clavaron en él y su mueca de odio –toda esta bola de estúpidos jefes mafiosos se creen tan valientes solo dando las ordenes, han sido entrenados, pero puedo apostar mi carne que no han movido su puto trasero para salvar a su familia en el frente –Xanxus lo señalo con el dedo despectivamente –ese estúpido mocoso es fuerte cuando quiere, me jode admitir que de ser una mierda asustadiza paso a una mierda decente, lo cual esa chica pelirroja no ha pasado, joder, me exaspera ver a personas que solo buscan poder, por eso odio venir a este tipo de eventos, estúpido tiburón nos largamos.

–Eso solo hará las cosas más dramáticas estúpido jefe –rodo los ojos Squalo.

–¿Quieres que te corte en pedazos?

–Atrévete si puedes.

–¿Me estas retando? –Xanxus estaba a punto de activar sus llamas, Tsuna rodo sus ojos, no quería que esto se descontrolara, de manera rápida llego hasta ellos.

–¿Pueden pelear afuera? –pregunto –creo que nadie de aquí quiere morir porque no controlaron sus estúpidos temperamentos, el jardín es lo suficientemente grande y hay más cosas que destruir ahí afuera.

–Jodete mocoso –Xanxus le dio un empujón y miro retadoramente a Squalo –¿sigues queriendo perder?

–Vete a la mierda.

Ya no le sorprendía el mal leguaje de los Varia, ni que estuvieran tan dementes para seguir a alguien como Xanxus, ellos estaban cómodos actuando como un escuadrón con total libertad de Vongola, algo que no le parecía disgustaba a Tsuna, mientras no afectaran a algo que dañara sus ideales ellos podrían hacer lo que quisieran.

El salón se quedó en silencio, todos los jefes de la familia se veían levemente enojados, Tsuna se exaspero, ¿Qué más querían? ¿Qué los amenazara o apuntara con una pistola? Si era si, entonces había alguien más demente en ese salón.

–Tsuna inútil –Reborn se hizo oír –dudo que estos hombres y mujeres se convencieran con tu discurso motivacional, por favor deja de contenerte.

–Pero no me han hecho nada –frunció el ceño, ¿en serio tenía que lastimarlos para convencerlos?

–Se opusieron contra ti y creo tu familia está de acuerdo en que tienes que ponerte más sanguinario.

Miro a Kyoko, ella siempre era la voz de la razón y mucho más tranquila, pero en sus ojos solo podía encontrar indignación y leve venganza, por lo visto todos si estaban molestos y enojados. No quería de verdad usar ese método, pero si tenía que hacerlo así no había problema.

–¿Quién sigue oponiéndose a mí?

El mismo hombre que hablo contra él alzo dio una pequeña tos, le miro retadoramente y burlón. Algo en su gesto le causó malestar.

–Yo, creo que tu madre fue una persona de mierda y estúpida al criar a un mocoso tan débil como tú –ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, no sintió como, solo sostuvo la mano del hombre contra su espalda y lo doblo fuertemente, escucho un grito provenir de él, su padre asintió con la cabeza, no se ganaría un castigo por esto, había insultado a su madre.

–Ni siquiera se te ocurra insultar a mi madre –gruño, doblo la mano mas y un hueso se rompió –he sido de verdad paciente, no quería que vieran esta parte de mi tan pronto, pero me obligaron a hacerlo.

–Eres un idiota –murmuro el hombre.

–¿Un idiota te rompería el brazo? –torció más fuerte y luego lo empujo contra el suelo, rompió algo más que un hueso, Reborn le mostro exactamente qué hacer para lograr eso –Yo cumpliré con la voluntad de Primo, el primer jefe Vongola y se los voy a decir claramente, yo no pienso cargar con sus estúpidos crímenes, mi familia se mantendrá alejada de eso, pero –sonrió divertido –yo también tengo un lado un poco cruel que usare si lastiman a mi familia o incluso a mí, seré honesto, si se consideran mis enemigos y tratan de eliminar Vongola o alguien que no tenga que ver con este mundo, créanme cuando les digo que van a sufrir las consecuencias, porque yo mismo me encargare de desaparecer a sus familias, tómenlo como una advertencia.

Sacudió su saco y marcho hacia adelante, Hibari tenía una expresión bastante difícil de descifrar, para él siempre era un placer descubrir que pensaba, nadie de su familia parecía aterrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer, estaban felices, eso demostró que Tsuna no fue el único que transformarse y evolucionar, también ellos lo hicieron, se adaptaron a lo que representaba este nuevo mundo.

–Ahora –cuando estuvo al frente, en el escenario, hablo –¿alguien se opone?

Nadie dijo nada, estaban mudos e impresionados, Diane no sabía ni que decir, nadie en definitiva se esperaba que el nuevo Décimo Vongola pudiera hacer esto, que bueno que últimamente Tsuna servía para dar más que sorpresas.

Nono se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando, ya no hizo falta que entregaran sangre de Primo, pues esta ya la tenían sus anillos, Tsuna y sus guardianes hicieron un juramento y después la ceremonia había terminado.

–Como Jefe Nono Vongola, declaro ahora a Sawada Tsunayoshi el Jefe Décimo Vongola –unos pequeños aplausos se escucharon por el salón, principalmente de los jefes con mayor edad.

Sin esperar autorización Hibari lo arrastro fuera del escenario ante la mirada de todos, esta era una sucesión que tener grabada para las próximas generaciones. Lo llevo a paso veloz en dirección a la azotea en donde habían presenciado la batalla del día anterior, seguía sin descifrar su expresión, algo de él lo estaba confundiendo. Se detuvieron al llegar y Hibari lo soltó, luego lo miro de forma intensa.

–Quiero tener hijos –fue demasiado directo, no tuvo ni una pisca de sensibilidad para soltarle esa noticia a Tsuna

–¿¡eh!? –grito sorprendido, Hibari solo le enarco una ceja.

–Dije que quiero tener hijos.

–¿Eso es una propuesta? –se atrevió a murmurar, de todas las cosas que Hibari le podría haber dicho, esa era la que menos se esperaba, seguía intentando aceptar que esas palabras fueron reales.

–Sí, quiero tener hijos contigo y tú necesitas un sucesor.

Asimilo las palabras que le dijo, ahora que lo razonaba era cierto lo del sucesor, pero no quería condenar a sus hijos a que ellos tomaran el mando de la familia si no querían, luego sacudió la cabeza, todavía faltaba mucho para que él madurada lo suficiente para criar a un hijo, ¡tenían 16 años! Ni siquiera había terminado la escuela.

–Somos jóvenes –explico –no quiero tener un dijo a los 16, no sabríamos que hacer y por lo del heredero solo si él o ella quiera, creo que tuviste que esperar unos cinco años para preguntarme lo de padres, ¿no crees?

–Esa idea me había estado molestando por un tiempo –encogió los hombros Hibari –sé que existen miles de métodos para que tú y yo podamos tener un hijo, también que somos jóvenes, pero quería adelantarme y tal como tu hiciste una advertencia a los de ahí afuera, yo también te hare una.

–¿Cuál?

–Nunca te voy a dejar ir Sawada Tsunayoshi –le susurro –soy muy territorial y ahora tu eres mío, morderé hasta la muerte a quien se te acerque de un modo no amistoso.

Se rio levemente y como muy pocas veces Tsuna inicio el beso, sabía que le faltaba un largo camino, no le recorrería solo, tenía mucha ayuda y contaba con Hibari. Si ambos algún día lograban ser padres de una niña seguramente él se encargaría de alejar a cualquier varón, a Tsuna le gustaba imaginar un futuro con Hibari a su lado.

Se separaron, Tsuna recordó algo e hizo la pregunta.

–¿Cuándo luchaste con Suzuki porque dijiste esa frase del cielo?

–Porque es cierto –Hibari hizo una mueca –tú me diste libertad Tsuna, comprendiste mi forma de actuar y particularmente me agrado que nunca me obligaras a pelear de tu lado, de hecho, me sorprendió que siempre aseguraras que estaría ahí, es como si desde siempre conociste mi naturaleza y mi afán de los retos.

–Desde que dijiste esa frase me gustaste –eso fue algo que no pudo evitar decir, Hibari ahora enarco ambas cejas.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque tú me brindaste apoyo y me diste fuerza, creo que nunca te lo agradecí, si no fuera por ti creo que hubiera perdido, si no me hubieras enseñado lo que realmente significaba el "orgullo".

–En definitiva, prefiero a los Omnívoros.

Los dos se besaron, el futuro sería una cosa extraordinaria, eso estaba seguro Tsuna.

* * *

 ** _Es un capítulo largooooo xD lo iba a hacer en dos partes, pero decidí que mejor así, espero que les guste y con el próximo capítulo me despido :) intentare que sea un poco mas corto que este para no saturarlos, al menos que ustedes quieran algo igual de largo jajaja_**

 ** _Victoria Chancin618: Tanta razón con lo de Hibari y Tsuna, ambos tienen diferentes modos de enseñar :)_**

 ** _1827Forever1827: Me encanto tu Review me encanto, fue igual de larga que este capítulo y creeme que lo de hijos entre Tsuna y Hibari me lo plantee desde un inicio, por eso hice un pequeño guiño en la ultima parte. Por lo de Mauro y Marco creeme que Reborn tiene un proximo plan en curso ;)_**

 _ **Scarlett: Me gusto la comparación con el equipo Rocket xD obviamente que Hibari noto a Tsuna, todos sabemos que a este le gustan las cosas lindas y esponjosas, Tsuna es eso en version humana, solo mira ese cabello y su físico.**_

 ** _mel-yu15: Gracias! lo de una historia corta también sirve para que no me sature, tengo otras historias fuera de aquí que escribir y además queria algo corto y conciso._**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y me encantaría tanto que lo hicieran.**

* * *

Dio una leve reverencia y tomo su diploma de graduación, dio la vuelta y observo a su familia, su mamá sonreía alegremente junto a su papá que hacia el suficiente ruido para destacarse entre todos, Reborn desde la puerta le dio un pequeño asentimiento y una sonrisa diminuta, no tenía que leer su expresión para saber que estaba orgulloso. Había recibido una mención honorifica por promedio, ni en sus mejores sueños se lo hubiera imaginado.

Bajo del estrado, por fin se había graduado de Nanimori, tuvo que soportar otros dos años en Nanimori, aunque podía decir que fueron sus mejores años, nadie lo insulto nunca más por dos razones: su promedio subió de forma considerable y era menos torpe, también podría incluir que Kyoya mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a hablar mal de él, pero eso era otra cosa.

Dio un suspiro y fue a sentarse junto a Hayato y Enma, Yamamoto y los demás se sentaban un par de filas atrás de ellos, si bien era cierto que estaban en el mismo grupo eso no quería decir que estarían juntos.

–Gokudera Hayato –su amigo se levantó y fue al estrado, este también recibió una mención honorifica, después de todo era un genio, uno que fue adquiriendo conocimiento y era estupendo en lo que se refería a lógica, razonamiento y estrategia.

–¿Después de esto te iras? ¿es cierto? –susurro Enma, su cabello se había vuelto más largo y seguía llevando un parche sobre su nariz, él era muy parecido a Tsuna, Kyoya había dicho que Enma era también un Omnívoro, no lo ponía en duda.

–Tengo un deber en Italia –respondió del mismo modo que él –Nono pudo cubrirme por dos años, pero los jefes de otras familias quieren que responda al puesto, no es como si me importase su opinión, pero ellos tienen razón, Nono merece su descanso.

–¿Todos tus guardianes te acompañaran?

–Si por lo que yo sé –ambos se dispusieron a aplaudir en dirección a Hayato, Tsuna se encargó de sonreír abiertamente feliz por su mejor amigo, escucho es grito emocionado de Haru detrás de ellos.

–Yo también me iré a Italia –contuvo su sorpresa, se giró a verlo, este sonreía mirando al frente –no te lo he dicho, pero mi familia se volvió un poco más grande, son dos hombres quienes me rogaron integrarse, además de una mujer a la que salve cuando venía de camino a la escuela, ella se revelo como alguien de la mafia y que siempre escucho hablar de lo increíblemente leales que eran los Simon a Vongola, ella quería intentar una vida más tranquila con nosotros, por ultimo dos mellizos de nuestra edad, uno es hombre y la otra mujer, ambos son increíbles inventores y sigo preguntándome que es lo que les llamo la atención de nuestra familia –Enma lo miraba de reojo – con el poco dinero que tenemos nos asentaremos en Italia después de mi graduación.

–Eso es increíble –susurro emocionado –nos veremos con mayor facilidad, de verdad me alegro que todo para tu familia mejore.

–Yo también, nunca creí que alguien quisiera unirse a la pequeña familia Simon, pero resulto que estaba equivocado.

–¡Lo hice Décimo! –dijo emocionado Hayato llegando, obviamente su grito llamo la atención –aunque me siento culpable por tener mayor promedio que tú.

–No te preocupes –resto importancia –se bien que te lo mereces, eres un genio nato.

Aplaudieron cuando mencionaron a Yamamoto, este había sacrificado un puesto en un equipo de Baseball por irse con ellos. Kyoko camino al frente poco después, ella iría a estudiar a una universidad de Italia pedagogía, sabía perfectamente que amaba a los niños y se volvería una excelente profesora. Chrome paso al frente, pudo escuchar el grito que profirió Chizuka, se giró a ver a Mukuro junto a Chizuka, Rei y Fran, los tres aplaudieron por ella, los cuatro irían a vivir a la mansión, lo que no le molesto a Tsuna, por lo que sabía de Fran a veces estaba con Varia y otras con Mukuro, por lo visto en esta ocasión le tocaba con este. Su hermano mayor cuando paso al escenario y grito "extremo", eso lo hizo reír, nunca cambiaria esa actitud y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, Tsuna sabía bien que este tenía una relación con Hana, ella se iría a estudiar junto a Kyoko algo sobre idiomas.

Al final el director dio un discurso de despedida y oficialmente estaban graduados.

–¡Lo has hecho Tsuna! –Lambo se abalanzó sobre él, lo sujeto y abrazo, con ocho años había crecido bastante, pero no fue el único.

–Veo que estas feliz por mí –sacudió su cabello divertido, se giró a ver a su mamá que lloraba.

–¡Que orgullo Tsuna! Nunca dude de ti –esta lo abrazo –hasta una mención honorifica recibiste.

–¡Bien hecho hijo! Has superado las expectativas de todos –le dio una palmada su papá, ellos tenían una mejor relación ahora, todavía tenía que acostumbrarse a la efusividad que mostraba su papá.

–Lo mejor de todo es que nos mudaremos a Italia, lástima que tu vivirás en otro lugar, lo bueno es que esta en el mismo país –Tsuna asintió a lo que su mamá dijo, su papá se retiraría del mundo de la mafia, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para llevarla a Italia sin que sospechara nada o se pusiera en peligro, de todos modos, alguien discretamente cuidaría de la seguridad de ella.

Se rio divertido al ver que Haru besaba efusivamente a Hayato, ella también se mudaría a Italia, ella al contrario que Kyoko o Hana estudiaría administración, dijo que sería así para ser de mayor utilidad para Tsuna, admiraba que lo quisiera apoyar en lo que mayor pudiera, aunque Haru al saber pelear y manejar sus llamas era bastante útil. Enma fue rodeado de sus guardianes y otras personas que no reconoció, probablemente fueran quienes le comento, también noto a la chica rubia de ojos cafés que miraba curiosa de manera intensa a Enma, este parecía darse cuenta de ello e intentaba ignorarlo, pero ese sonrojo lo traicionaba.

–Tsuna inútil no estas para nada atento a tu alrededor –la voz grave de Reborn lo hizo sonreír antes de que se girara a verlo, su tutor ahora parecía tener la edad de Tsuna, era más alto que él, sus rasgos dejaron de ser los de un bebe, ahora era un completo adolescente al que veía como un padre.

–Quiero ver a mis amigos, ellos están igual de felices que yo –respondió, sacudió el cabello de Lambo una vez más y este refunfuño, pero no se apartó.

–Creo que debemos darte las gracias Reborn por venir a nuestra casa –su mamá dijo a su tutor más tranquila –lo ha ayudado mucho, fue como una figura paterna y de verdad mi hijo creció mucho por su guía, gracias –esta hizo una reverencia sorprendiendo a Reborn, era de esos pocos momentos así que lo disfruto.

–Hablo también por mí, fuiste el mejor tutor para nuestro hijo, Gracias –su padre también hizo una reverencia.

–Reborn creo que debes devolver el gesto –murmuro en su oído.

–Ya lo sé Tsuna inútil –este respondió, luego dio una reverencia, este era uno de esos momentos que nunca se repetiría –gracias a ustedes por permitirme entrar a sus vidas y criar a este inútil.

Abrió la boca indignado, no respondió porque vio como un grupo de chicas pareció sorprendido y entristecido mientras observaba como Mukuro atraía a Chrome para darle un beso en los labios, también aprecio como Chikuza, Rei y Fran se burlaban de ese par en un modo que solo ellos sabían.

–Iré ahora a felicitar a tus amigos –su mamá hablo –¿vienes?

–Los alcanzare –respondió, ellos asintieron y se fueron.

–Voy contigo mamá y papá –rodo los ojos cuando vio que Lambo era cargado por su papá, sin darse cuenta Lambo se había vuelto como su hermano menor, lo único que faltaba es que cambiara su apellido por Sawada para que fuera oficial.

Bianchi y Fuuta estaban alrededor de Hayato, este parecía fastidiado y solo para los que lo conocían bien sabían que estaba feliz. Kyoko y su hermano mayor eran abrazados por sus padres, un poco más cerca se encontraba Yamamoto que reía por algo que dijo su padre, él nunca borraría esa sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, eso era posiblemente lo que más le gustara de él.

–No sé si estás buscando a Hibari o de verdad observas a todas estas personas como un acosador –Reborn dijo divertido.

–¡Callate! –refunfuño –no es nada como eso, solo que nunca me imaginé que terminaría así, tuve una mención honorifica por buen promedio, tengo amigos y casi todos me acompañaran a Italia, un novio celopata y controlador, pero particularmente soy Jefe Vongola, un puesto del que renegué por mucho tiempo.

–Has madurado mucho estos cuatro años –Reborn le dio una palmada –siéntete orgulloso por ello, particularmente eres mi mejor alumno y el ultimo que tendré.

–¿Qué? –dijo sorprendido haciendo que Reborn riera.

–Me gusta estar con los Vongolas y me llama la atención que harás como Jefe, por ahora pienso seguir a tu lado, ¿no estas aliviado? –este le enarco una ceja.

–¿Aliviado porque siempre me levantaras con un golpe o intentaras matarme? No estoy loco –eso era mentira y tanto Reborn como él lo sabían, de verdad le gustaba la idea de que siguiera junto a él.

El salón entro en un silencio lleno de temor, Tsuna giro su cabeza en dirección a la puerta y se encontró con la mirada de Kyoya, su vestuario cambio solo por una cosa, había una corbata medio puesta sobre su camisa blanca, era más alto y su cabello creció, Tsuna dudaba que alguna vez alcanzara su altura, a pesar de haber crecido los demás a su alrededor parecían empeñados en dejarlo atrás, Kyoya estaba retrancado contra la puerta, a su lado se encontraba Dino.

–No te quedes como idiota –Reborn le dio un manotazo en la cabeza –ve con Hibari.

–Eres insoportable –rodo los ojos, evito otro golpe que le iba a dar y valientemente le logro sacar el sombrero de su cabeza –eso es empate.

–¡Tsuna inútil! –se alejó antes de que este lo golpeara de peor manera, aunque ambos sabían que Reborn se divertía cuando lo provocaba.

Seguía habiendo un silencio de expectación, podía jurar que muchos alumnos lo estaban mirando, algo que había adoptado de Kyoya era ignorar opiniones de personas que no significaban mucho en su vida. Desarreglo su corbata y aligero su caminar, siempre había tenido dos formas de andar, una era con mucho mayor pesadez y la otra con mayor gracia, esta solo la sacaba cuando estaba con personas de su entera confianza, pero ahora que se iría de Nanimori no se incomoda por hacerlo.

–¡Felicidades hermano! –Dino se adelantó a abrazarlo –vimos todo en secreto, solo que Hibari quería esperar a que recibieras las felicitaciones de tus padres.

–Gracias –sonrió –después de dos años al fin pude terminar esto.

–Y con honores –Dino parecía estar orgulloso de sus logros, asintió.

–Estas siendo muy alegre –frunció el ceño Kyoya –ni siquiera me dejaste felicitar al Omnívoro.

–Lo siento Hibari –rio Dino, se hizo atrás –todo tuyo.

–Hola Kyoya –ladeo su cabeza, en estos dos años lo comenzó a llamar por su primer nombre, este se lo permitió, su relación había fortalecido la confianza.

–Sabía que lo harías –este respondió sonriendo débilmente –no me sorprendí demasiado de la mención honorifica, todos lo sabíamos.

–Me lo tomare como un alago.

–Eso deberías hacer –este se acercó y lo beso rápidamente, fue solamente una presión.

–¿Ya tienes todo listo? –pregunto curioso, algo que le sorprendió sobremanera es que Kyoya fuera capaz de dejar a su preciada escuela, aunque más tarde supo que la dejo en manos de dos de sus subordinados de más confianza, solo conocía a uno y era el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, próximamente mano derecha de su novio.

–Si –dijo volviendo a una expresión neutral.

–¿Quieres pasar o esperarme afuera?

–Da igual.

–Está bien, sígueme –Tsuna camino con confianza.

Kyoya se había adaptado bien a toda su familia, seguía manteniendo su distancia, pero si no lo hiciera ese no sería el Kyoya que conocía.

Se acercó a felicitar a sus amigos, todos le comentaron que tenían sus cosas ya empacadas y listos para partir, algunos curiosos se sorprendieron de saber que se irían lejos de Japón. Tsuna sabía que en Italia podía estar la cede de la familia principal, pero él la traería a Japón, tardaría un par de años y hasta que eso llegara tendría que manejar a la familia Vongola desde la mansión de Italia.

Su mamá parecía contenta de que Kyoya fuera su novio, cuando lo menciono su papá ella grito de la emoción, le exigió que lo llevara a casa, ellos tenían una relación bastante rara, Kyoya no actuó de manera impulsiva o destruyo un mueble en aquella ocasión, le dio como respuesta al día siguiente que su mamá le parecía adorable y le recordaba a él.

–kufufufu Tsunayoshi tu cabello ha crecido –dijo en forma de saludo Mukuro –Ave siempre tan agrio.

–Ahora no peleen –gruño fastidiado, las peleas de ellos nunca acabarían –no tengo entre mis planes pasar mi ceremonia de graduación deteniéndolos.

–Ni yo tampoco –murmuro frunciendo el ceño ligeramente Chrome, el carácter de su guardiana se transformó un poco, era menos tímida y un poco más brusca con sus palabras, si bien antes era directa ahora eso lo cambio por tosquedad.

–No te preocupes Nagi –hablo divertido Mukuro, tenía una sonrisa entre sarcástica y sincera –solo que siempre es bueno burlarme de Ave.

–Mejor nos vamos –Tsuna sujeto la mano de Kyoya, este había estado a un segundo de sacar sus tonfas.

–Estoy de acuerdo –Dino asintió energéticamente.

Noto que su hermano mayor y Kyoko se habían marchado, Enma se despidió de él con la mano, ambos se verían mañana para despedirse, le respondió el gesto rápidamente y luego lo vio girarse para caminar fuera, tampoco distinguió a Yamamoto por ningún lado, sospechaba que escapo de los busca talentos que querían sus habilidades con el baseball para sus respectivos equipos, a los únicos que distinguió todavía eran Hayato, Haru, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-Pin, Reborn, Lambo y sus padres, sin dudarlo se acercó.

–¡Tsuna! –Hayato lo saludo, ya se había acostumbrado a que a veces lo llamara por su nombre y otras veces por Décimo, le gustaba ver la confusión que generaba en Hayato porque nunca se decidía exactamente porque forma llamarlo, eso no cambio en estos años.

–Hola –saludo con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

–¡Felicidades por su graduación! –Dino hablo en dirección a Haru y Hayato –tengo entendido que estudiaran en Italia, ¿no?

–Si –Haru asintió energética –Haru estudiara administración.

–Que bien por ti –Dino sonrió luego observo a Hayato –y sé que tu estarás estudiando y trabajando Gokudera.

–¿Qué? –Tsuna exclamo sorprendido, no evito mirar a su mejor amigo confundido y exigiendo respuestas –no me dijiste nada.

–Era una sorpresa –Hayato miro mal a Dino –pero es eso, estudiare ingeniera bioquímica.

–¿Estarás bien con todo el estrés? –pregunto preocupado, no quería que se excediera, la carrera que escogió sonaba complicada y por si eso era poco Hayato ocuparía un puesto importante dentro de los Vongolas, Tsuna no confiaba en él y lo consideraba su mejor amigo, parte de su familia y su mano derecha, como tal le correspondería mucho trabajo y papeleo.

–Claro que si –este asintió energético –¡Unos simples papeles no me detendrán! ¡Lo ayudare en cuanto pueda Décimo!

–Eso espero, si te sientes con presión me lo informaras –uso su tono autoritario y preocupado, quería que le quedara en claro que confiara en él cuando estuviera en una situación así, Tsuna no lo reprendería porque no pudiera encargarse de hacer unos papeles porque tenía tarea que hacer o exámenes que terminar.

–Suenas como su jefe –dije su mamá confundida –no es como si Gokudera tuviera el doble de trabajo y te estas comportando muy sobreprotector.

–Solo estoy preocupado –respondió haciéndose el indignado, su mamá no tenía ni idea a lo que se refería con eso del trabajo, había acertado sin siquiera pensarlo.

–Hijo tenemos que irnos –su papá lo salvo de un probable interrogatorio –antes de que te vayas nos ayudaras a empacar algunas cosas, así cuando la mudanza llegue no será tanto trabajo.

–Claro –asintió lentamente, miro a los demás –nos vemos, el deber llama.

–Iremos a ayudar más tarde –respondió Fuuta con una sonrisa, se agacho a mirar a Lambo –¿quieres venir a jugar conmigo e I-Pin un rato?

–¿Puedo mamá? –este se giró a mirar a su mamá de manera suplicante, esta asintió, Lambo le dio un fuerte abrazo y corrió en dirección a Fuuta, Tsuna ya entendía porque lo dejo encargado del cuidado de los niños, era muy bueno para entenderlos.

–Lo llevaremos más tarde –Bianchi sonrió –será más relajado para ustedes empacar.

–Gracias –respondió su papá feliz.

–Nosotros también nos vamos –hablo Dino señalándose a él y Kyoya –tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos.

–Adiós nuero –siempre le parecia exagerada las reacciones de su mamá con su novio, era como si lo viera como otro hijo, aunque lo sorprendente era que este no reaccionara molesto o violentamente.

–Adiós –se limitó a decir Kyoya, lo miro por dos segundos y le dio otro beso, si a las personas alrededor no tenían en claro que ellos estaban en una relación, ahora esto era una confirmación más.

–Hasta mañana –le susurro, este asintió y se alejó junto a Dino que se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa amplia.

Sus padres, Reborn y él se marcharon en dirección a su casa. Algo que de verdad le sorprendió es que su tutor ayudara a empacar y mover cajas, cuando le pregunto qué le pasaba recibió una patada en la espinilla que casi lo hace rodar por las escaleras, así que solamente se limitó a seguir empacando y mover cosas.

–Tsuna inútil el fin de semana vendrán de visita Diane y su esposo –Reborn le informo mientras envolvía unos platos con periódico para luego meterlos a una caja.

–¿En serio? No me informaron nada –dijo sorprendido –¿traerán al bebe?

–Creo que sí, no confían todavía en dejarlo solo –este encogió los hombros despreocupado –después de ese atentado en su boda han aumentado la seguridad y están en alerta máxima.

–Eso suena a peligro –frunció el ceño, ellos eran sus aliados, como tal contaban con la ayuda de Vongola.

–No te preocupes –Reborn pareció adivinar sus pensamientos –Hayato junto a Yamamoto parece que han estado investigando el asunto y pronto encontraran al culpable.

–Eso espero, se los dejo a ellos –hablo, podría ser que no le informaran nada, tal vez fuera para no ponerlo ansioso sobre la seguridad de un par de amigos.

–¿Quieres aumentar el número de guardias en la mansión? –pregunto Reborn.

–No –negó con la cabeza –dudo que ataquen mientras ellos estén junto a nosotros, pero esperare al primer día para decidirme totalmente, no quiero que alguno termine viudo o dejen a su hijo huérfano.

–Por tu cara sigues preguntándote porque se casaron tan jóvenes –su tutor sonaba divertido, había acertado nuevamente en cuanto a sus pensamientos –pero ya te lo he explicado una y otra vez, es porque al estar en la mafia no sabes cuándo morirías, si quieres formar una familia lo haces joven para que puedas gozar de esos privilegios antes de tu muerte.

–Es un asco.

–Pero así viven los grandes jefes de la mafia.

–¿Eso es una indirecta para que me case o tenga hijos con Kyoya? –enarco una ceja.

–Tómalo como quieras Tsuna inútil, ya sabes perfectamente que Hibari está dispuesto a tener hijos contigo desde hace dos años.

–¡Reborn! –gruño avergonzado.

–Es la verdad, ahora ve a tu cuarto y revisa tu maleta.

–Está bien –rodo los ojos.

Desde la boda de Diane casi todos le lanzaban pequeñas indirectas para que formara una familia con Kyoya, era exasperante hasta cierto punto, ¡incluso sus padres o Uni lo hacían! En especial porque cuando Diane lanzo el ramo este término en los pies de Kyoya y lo peor de todo cuando se lanzó la liga esta termino en la cabeza de Tsuna, eso probablemente hace uno o dos meses. Diane y Alexander se casaron justo después de que su primer hijo naciera, Tsuna todavía podía recordar como Alexander fue el primero que se opuso en su sucesión, recordar todo eso le daba gracia, ahora tanto Diane y su esposo eran grandes amigos suyos, pensar que una intento casarse con él y otro no creía en sus capacidades, eso era irónico.

Subió sus dos maletas en la cama y las abrió, en ellas había una cantidad considerable de ropa y también unas cuantas fotografías, otro par de cosas se las llevaría en una mochila y lo que restaba sus padres se lo traerían, pero podría sobrevivir con lo que tenía en sus maletas. Con un suspiro se recostó en la cama.

Esta casa guardaba muchos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, en ella había crecido a lo que se convirtió ahora, extrañaría los tiempos de tranquilidad, pero la nueva vida que le esperaba lo llenaba de emoción, tenía bien en claro que continuaría con la voluntad de Primo, a su manera un poco violenta, pero sabía que este entendería porque lo hacía; formaría su familia con Kyoya, más adelante pero lo haría, solo quería esperar un poco más de tiempo, tal vez algunos de sus amigos y familia se les adelantaran.

No tenía miedo, estaba decidió que mañana seria el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su vida.

* * *

 ** _Voy a hacer trampa e incluiré una especie de epilogo, la verdad era que lo iba a ser el epilogo en realidad era el ultimo capitulo, pero sentía que no cuadraba del todo y cuando estaba escribiendo de repente vino este capitulo y en mi opinión va perfecto como el penúltimo. probablemente tarde menos en subir el epilogo, ya que tenia escrito mas o menos la mitad, así que sean pacientes para lo suba :)_**

 ** _1827Forever1827: El mundo de KHR es bastante loco, como dices ellos muy fácil pudieron encontrar una forma de hacerlo en especial con alguien como Verde a su alrededor, como mencionaste Hibari no aceptaría a cualquier mujer y también creo que Tsuna, ambos solo podrían aceptar a alguien de confianza y tal vez se a Kyoko y en relación al capitulo la extensión la hice a como me sentí cómoda, termine donde quería. Planeo escribir mas sobre 1827 porque es una pareja que me encanta y casi no encuentro fics sobre ellos o los que encuentro nunca los terminan, es frustrante, aqí que seguire escribiendo sobre ellos :) por lo de la otra pareja suena interesante y o tenia idea de que existiera un sitio como AmorYai, tal vez me pase por ahi luego._**

 _ **Scarlett: Espero que te sorprenda ahora que Diane es amiga de Tsuna xD pero creo que este sabe perdonar y si Diane se disculpo adecuadamente todo estará bien, ahora que lo pienso Hibari si hubiera podido referirse a tener crías, su lenguaje es tan raro jajaja referente a el lemon no lo se, no soy muy buena en ese área, solo he escrito algo sobre lemon y es hetero, particularmente no sabría si me quedaría bien, tal vez si incluya algo un poco mas intenso, no lo se, ya verán ;)**_

 ** _mel-yu15: Que bueno que te gusto! por un momento pensé que se aburrirían de que fuera tan largo que bueno que no, Hibari si quiera algo va por ello, es demasiado impulsivo._**

 ** _Amakii: No te preocupes, aunque si me di cuanta que no comentaste, seria interesante ver a un pequeño Hibari, seguramente seria demasiado tierno :) espero que este capítulo te guste y pronto nos vemos en el epilogo._**


	13. Epilogo

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y me encantaría tanto que lo hicieran.**

* * *

El joven estaba tirado en el suelo, sus ojos y manos se encontraban apretados fuertemente, tres jóvenes mayores se reían de él, estos lo rodeaban, los demás adolescentes y niños no intervenían, no querían terminar lastimados.

–Tu deberías ser una niña, ni siquiera puedes actuar como un hombre –dijo el adolescente más grande en forma de burla –¿te podemos hacer así? Te haríamos un favor.

–Cállense basuras débiles –las cabezas se giraron en dirección de la voz femenina.

Era una niña castaña, sus ojos eran oscuros, tenía una sonrisa bastante irritada, su mirada se volvió menos dura al mirar al joven, se acercó empujando a los jóvenes que parecían sorprendidos, le tendió la mano para ayudarlo.

–Levántate –se escuchó como una orden, en realidad era una petición.

–Gracias –el joven sonrió de manera avergonzada y acepto su mano.

–¿Tu quien carajos te crees? –dijo enojado el joven que parecía el líder, tenía un feo raspón en la frente, la niña ni siquiera se preocupó por responder.

–¿Estas sorda? –hablo ahora un joven rubio.

–No está interesada en tener una conversación con ustedes –el niño murmuro con un leve tono divertido –piensa que son demasiado aburridos y poco fuertes.

–No les hables –la mirada que la niña les dirigió los hizo molestarse más, los tres jóvenes se aproximaron con una sonrisa que pretendía ser intimidadora.

–Eres más baja y más débil, ¿Qué nos harás? –el joven del raspón la sujeto de manera fuerte del brazo, se notaba divertido con la situación.

Antes de que este tuviera su mano por más de un segundo en el brazo de la niña, esta le dio una patada y lo empujo lejos, los alumnos de alrededor intentaron ignorar lo que paso, los que habían molestado al joven ese encontraban sorprendidos, la niña parecía de unos diez o quizás once años y que tuviera esa fuerza no era algo normal.

–No me toques basura débil –gruño molesta.

–No te metas en problemas hermana –el joven le toco el hombro en un gesto tranquilizador.

–Ellos te han lastimado, no me quedare quieta y menos al pensar que no te has defendido –la acusación hizo que el joven se sonrojara –ahora que me fijo son nuevos.

Los otros dos chicos fruncieron el ceño al verlos interactuar, no parecían hermanos, la niña tenía unos ojos negros que parecían fríos e imperturbables, su cabello castaño estaba suelto y usaba ropa que parecía más de hombre que de mujer, mientras que el niño poseía una mirada de color marrón acaramelado, su cabello llegaba un poco más debajo de las orejas y de un profundo negro, mientras que la ropa que traía puesta estaba maltratada y arrugada.

–¡Tu maldita mocosa!

La niña ni se giró a mirar al joven del raspón, este se aproximó a golpearla, le importaba poco si era menor y mujer, no se dejaría humillar de tal modo, les enseñaría a todos en esta estúpida escuela quien era él que mandaba, al ser nuevo podía intimidar con mas facilidad.

No la toco, el joven se había puesto en frente de la niña con una sonrisa distinta, este le sujeto la mano y la doblo haciendo que el joven del raspón gritara, el niño apretó más su agarre acercándose.

–Creo que tuve la suficiente paciencia –susurro en una voz completamente diferente a la que había tenido hace unos minutos –pero, si tocas un pelo a mi hermana o dañas a mi familia te romperé la mano y no solo un dedo.

Se escuchó el crujido de un hueso seguido de un grito, el joven soltó su agarre y se giró a mirar a los otros dos que lo habían tirado al suelo. No había ni una pisca de aquel joven que lucía débil y se dejó humillar, parecía alguien levemente diferente.

–Lo mismo para ustedes.

Ellos se limitaron a asentir y se alejaron llevándose con ellos al chico con un dedo roto. Los que habían decidió ignorar la situación ya sabían que era un error meterse con aquellos hermanos, eran temibles, prácticamente buenos en todo lo que hacían, deportes y estudios, nada parecía ser difícil para ese par, tal vez su único defecto fuera el que no eran sociables, solo hablaban con su propio círculo de amigos, muy poco sabían de ellos, en especial porque solo tenían dos meses desde que llegaron.

–La próxima vez defiéndete –la niña miro a su hermano intensamente, este asintió.

–¿Caminamos de regreso a nuestros salones? –esta asintió y se movieron.

–¡Kamiko! –ambos se detuvieron y esperaron a que la otra niña se les acercara –te fuiste corriendo, me asustaste por un segundo.

–No me interesa demasiado –respondió la niña castaña y de ojos negros, ahora llamada Kamiko.

–Y tu Toshio, ¿Por qué no te defendiste? Pudiste acabarlos muy rápido –la niña tenía un cabello blanco brillante, sus ojos eran plateados y por raro que pareciera tenia motas de color café, el joven de ojos acaramelados y cabello negro se sonrojo, se reusó a verla a la cara.

–Has puesto nervioso a mi hermano –señalo Kamiko haciendo que este bajara la cabeza, su hermana siempre expresaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

–Él siempre me pone nerviosa –la niña parecía segura de sus palabras y sin pena de decirlas –me han enviado a avisarles que nos sacaran de clases antes de tiempo.

–¿Vendrá tu papá? –pregunto Kamiko.

–Sí, el suyo parece tener pendientes.

–Está bien –acepto la niña, miro de reojo a su hermano y suspiro exasperada –voy a hablar con mi profesor de piano para informar que faltare a su clase, nos vemos.

Ella se marchó con paso firme, varios se alejaron de su camino, Toshio se moría de vergüenza, había atacado a alguien y se sobrepasó, sabía que si él se atrevía a decir algo sus padres podían intervenir, pero aun así no quería causar problemas, con los de su hermana tenían suficientes.

–Tus papás no dirán nada –la niña a su lado le sonrió de lado –saben que tu no atacarías a nadie si no fuera por tu familia, ¿no es así?

Asintió rápidamente, le daba mucha vergüenza hablar con Yoriko, tenía un leve enamoramiento por la hija de uno de los guardianes de su papá, se sonrojo ante la idea, en especial porque ella era menor que él por tres años.

–Gokudera tenemos cuentas que arreglar.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente hacia la otra joven que se acercaba, parecía ser mayor que él por cinco años, era técnicamente una adolescente a punto de convertirse en adulta, se alegró que su hermana se hubiera marchado, probablemente ella le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el rostro y roto un par de huesos, esa joven que estaba en frente era del tipo que más odiaba.

–¿Lo dices porque detuve a tu hermana de seguir haciendo Bullying? –Yoriko mostro una sonrisa, ya sabía que era lo siguiente que vendría.

–Has golpeado a mi hermana –le gruño esta.

–Porque ella molesto a una niña más joven –Yoriko saco de su saco color café un par de bombas y sonrió mostrándolas –no quiero tener que ocasionar una explosión en tu linda cara, márchate.

–¿En serio crees que lo hare mocosa?

–Cállate mujer estúpida –ahí estaba uno de los arranques de Yoriko, ella tendía a ser alegre la mayor parte del tiempo, pero había ocasiones en las que se enfurecía y se descontrolaba, no podía creer que tuviera trece años y pudiera ocultar tan bien sus bombas, tal vez por eso siempre tenía puesto algún suéter, abrigo, saco o algo con bolsas.

–Mejor tu mocosa ignorante.

Yoriko arrojo la bomba sin pensárselo, Toshio no quería que ella acabara en la cárcel o expulsada de la escuela, así que en un ágil movimiento la detuvo y arrojo contra el suelo haciendo que esta se apagara, luego se giró a mirar a la joven de manera seria.

–Márchate, eres mucho mayor que nosotros –dijo, seguramente invento alguna excusa para que la escuela la dejara pasar –si te vuelves a acercar aquí no me hare responsable de lo que Yoriko pueda hacerte.

La miro directamente a los ojos, esta también, después de unos segundos asintió sonrojada y se marchó apresuradamente, luego se giró a mirar a Yoriko, esta tenía una mueca.

–¿Sabes que yo seré tu esposa no? –la voz le salió firme, eso hizo que se sonrojara, ella nunca le había dicho eso, fue muy impulsiva y directa.

–¿Cuándo has tomado esa decisión?

–Desde hace dos años –Yoriko se le acerco, tenía puesto un vestido color azul y su saco encima de este, ella era la única niña aparte de su hermana que le causaba miedo o lograba intimidarlo –mis padres aprueban el matrimonio y los tuyos no creo que renieguen, hasta cierto modo creo que le agrado a tu papá uno, tu papá dos es mejor amigo del mío, creo que eso me asegura un puesto, ¿no?

Se quedó sin palabras, a pesar de tener dieciséis nunca antes alguien fue tan directo con él, ni si quiera su papá uno y eso era decir mucho, siempre paso desapercibido por cada joven de su edad, además agregaba el hecho de que casi todos en su escuela le tenían miedo, no es que no lo entendiera, pues sabía que nadie dentro de su institución podría herirlos de gravedad, aunque él intentaba no usar sus habilidades, por eso era casi siempre defendido de su hermana.

–¿Acosando a Toshio? –enarco una ceja un joven, suspiro irritado al ver su cabello entre morado y azul, su ojo rojo y morado lo miraban de modo sarcástico –sabes que todavía no tienen la edad adecuada, ¿no?

–Es mejor prevenir que lamentar –ella encogió los hombros –¿tú también iras con nosotros?

–¿Te das cuenta que vivimos en la misma casa? –enarco una ceja el chico, Toshio frunció el ceño levemente ante su presencia.

–¿Ya se mudaron por completo a la mansión? –pregunto Toshio en su dirección.

–Quita esa cara Toshio, no pienso decirte nada de lo que no sepas –le sonrió de manera burlona –el próximo año yo dejare este instituto y no nos veremos seguido.

–Extrañare las discusiones verbales que tenías con mi hermano –Kamiko apareció con unas partituras en mano –siempre parece que no se lleven bien cuando son los mejores amigos.

–¿Nosotros? –ambos se miraron confundidos, Naota Rokudo era la última persona que vería como su mejor amigo, prefería mil veces pasar tiempo con el hijo lleno de energía de Ryohei y Hana, lo cual eran grandes palabras, ese niño nunca paraba de tener energía para solo contar con ocho años, era idéntico al guardián del sol de su papá dos.

–Su relación es simple –encogió los hombros su hermana dispuesta a dar una explicación –se pelean e insultan, pero eso es lo que los hace unidos, es como la relación que tiene mi papá uno con tu papá Naota.

Ambos se observaron frunciendo el ceño, giro la cabeza justo para observar al padre de Yoriko caminar hasta ellos, tenía puesto un traje negro y el cabello plateado resplandecía, padre e hija se parecían bastante.

–Hola –dijo con una sonrisa leve –creo que Yoriko ya los informo, tenemos que ir a la mansión ahora, ¿no olvidaron algo?

–Nada –respondió Kamiko –podemos irnos.

–Bien –ahora él sonrió de forma más abierta y despreocupada –Toshio ese golpe y amenaza fue impresionante, los cuatro son demasiado buenos, a su edad apenas estaba entrenando lo suficiente.

Los cuatro se vieron escépticos, no es que no confiaran en sus habilidades actuales, solo era que el padre de Yoriko, Gokudera Hayato era un genio estratega, lo había visto pelear miles de veces para saber que era él quien mayormente ponía las estrategias y se encargaba de la defensa de la familia Vongola, además que en los pocos momentos de crisis que habían sufrido, sus dos padres y Gokudera se habían encargado de llevar a la victoria a la familia Vongola.

Subieron a un enorme carro color negro, Gokudera se encargaba de informarlos sobre todo lo relacionado a la mudanza y la misión en la que su papá uno había ido, su papá dos había estado un poco preocupado porque este no se había comunicado por un mes completo, Toshio y su hermana estaban seguros de que no le había pasado nada, él era demasiado fuerte para morir pronto.

Se recostó contra la ventana, ahora que lo pensaba bien toda la familia Vongola era poderosa e influyente, eran reconocidos por la fuerza de los guardianes y el jefe de la familia, Toshio cuando se enteró de todo esto se sintió intimidado, podía ver que todas las personas esperaban grandes cosas de él, no quería decepcionar a alguno, tardo un poco de tiempo en entender que su familia era lo más importante y que ellos estaban a gusto con quien era.

La mejor amiga de su papá dos Kyoko lo ayudo mucho para que llegara a esa conclusión, era paciente y amable, además sabía perfectamente que ella se encargó de llevarlo a él y a Kamiko en su vientre hasta que nacieran, ambos la veían como alguien cercano, no tanto como una madre pues ellos vivieron toda su vida en Japón y ella se encontraba en Italia, ahora que se habían mudado a este país esperaba que la llegaran a conocer mejor, después de todo gracias a ella pudieron nacer.

–¿Mamá se fue de viaje? –pregunto de la nada Yoriko trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –Gokudera sonaba impresionado.

–Por tu cara, siempre que ella se va sueles estar más tranquilo –su hija encogió los hombros, Toshio se aguantó las ganas de reír.

–¡Eso no es cierto! –el papá de su amiga negó con la cabeza, se pasó una mano por el cabello para tranquilizarse –ahora mismo fue a revisar los últimos gastos de la empresa en Alemania, al parecer Décimo sospecha que hay fraudes y mando a alguien de confianza para verificarlo.

–¿Fue sola?

–La madre de Naota la acompaño, ambas llegaran dentro de dos días.

–Mi padre debe estar de mal humor –rodo los ojos Naota, ahora que lo pensaba mejor la apariencia de él era muy parecida a su papá, hasta cierto modo el sentido del humor también –espero que no me pida que entrenemos juntos, cuando eso pasa se le olvida que soy su hijo y que todavía no estoy a su nivel.

–¿Entrena con Chrome? –dijo Gokudera.

–Sí, muchas veces –este encogió los hombros –por eso cuando ella no está, mi papá me toma como su remplazo, lo quiero y todo ese drama, pero a veces es estresante, en especial porque odia los cambios y esta mudanza lo tiene estresado, sigue negándose a sí mismo que pertenece a los Vongola, cuando todos sabemos que le gusta su trabajo.

–Justo como mis padres, ellos entrenan mucho –su hermana hablo –no me gusta cuando lo hacen.

–¿Por qué? –Yoriko los miro curiosa, en Japón vivían dentro del mismo vecindario, pero en casas separadas, así que no se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba cerca de su familia.

–Sus entrenamientos suelen durar uno o dos días –respondió Kamiko –se pierden en su propio mundo y regresan solo cuando mi hermano tiene que salir herido para detenerlos.

–¿Eh? –Gokudera lo miro sorprendido –Tsuna nunca me conto sobre eso.

–Mi hermana es fuerte pero no soportaría un golpe de alguno de ellos –dijo un poco sonrojado –por eso yo me pongo en medio de la pelea y resulto herido, eso los detiene y me llevan con algún doctor, normalmente no suelo hacerlo porque ellos saben que, si demoran mucho hare que me golpeen, a ninguno de los dos le gusta lastimarme.

–Bueno tu papá uno da un poco de miedo –señalo Naota.

–Sí, pero cuando lo conoces llegas a entenderlo, ¿verdad? –miro a su hermana que asintió.

El automóvil se quedó en silencio, miro hacia afuera y noto como la ciudad comenzaba a perderse y el bosque se extendía.

A Toshio no le gustaba vivir en Italia, prefería estar en Japón, extrañaría a sus abuelos y esperaba visitarlos pronto, pero comprendía a su papá dos, él siempre procuraba el bien para todos a su alrededor, por esa misma razón es que los Vongola y aliados se habían mantenido tan fuertes hasta ese momento, su familia era alguien que se encargaba de trabajar por el bien común entre las sombras, ayudaban a quienes les hacía falta y evitaban desastres a nivel mundial, habían dejado su carrera como una mafia aterrorizante por la sangre que derramaban, ahora eran aterrorizantes por todo el poder que tenían y en como lo manejaban.

Todo Vongola cambio gracias a su papá dos como Décimo jefe de la familia y la voluntad de Vongola Primo.

De manera instantánea se sintió mejor al ver la enorme mansión, esta se encontraba lejos de la ciudad y rodeada de tranquilidad, distinguió una figura en la puerta, se pegó un poco más contra la ventana para observar mejor.

–Cuidado o te comerás la ventana –dijo burlón Naota.

–Cállate –gruño, entonces abrió los ojos, se giró a mirar a Gokudera que le sonrió de lado –¿ese es mi papá uno?

–Sorpresa –fue todo lo que respondió.

Su hermana y él se miraron, Kamiko podía parecer alguien fría y en realidad lo era, solo que había momentos en los que sus ojos negros adquirían un brillo especial, este era uno de esos.

El auto se detuvo y abrió la puerta rápidamente, un fuerte viento lo golpeo haciendo que algunos cabellos le cubrieran los ojos, aun así, pudo verlo, su papá uno los miraba desde la puerta con una ceja enarcada, a lado de él estaba su papá dos con una sonrisa más amable, ambos eran diferentes y a los quería, ambos demostraban su amor de forma diferente, Toshio se consideraba afortunado de tenerlos como padres.

–Hermano estorbas –le dijo Kamiko, parpadeo y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

–Lo siento –encogió los hombros –vamos.

–Claro –ella camino al frente con la tranquilidad y severidad que la caracterizaba, mientras que él andaba con paso más lento y algo torpe, aunque ya no agachaba su mirada como antes.

Podía escuchar a los otros tres bajar del auto detrás de ellos, pero sabía que les dejarían su espacio para hablar, después de todo se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión y para ir adentro tenían que pasar por ahí. No quito la mirada de su papá uno que parecía divertido y alegre de que Toshio no se intimidara ante él, hace un mes, cuando se fue, ni siquiera le mantenía la mirada, ahora eso no era así, se sentía bien consigo mismo de ese logro.

–Hola hijos –su papá dos se agacho para recibir a su hermana con una sonrisa amable, esta corrió y lo abrazo, sonrió de lado porque la debilidad suprema de Kimiko era su papá dos.

–¿No hay bienvenida para mí? –hablo con voz tranquila su papá uno, entonces su hermana se lanzó en dirección a él, ahí se encontraba su segunda debilidad –¿Toshio te quedaras ahí parado todo el día?

–Claro que no –negó con la cabeza y se acercó para darle un abrazo –tardaste mucho.

–Lo sé.

Todos sus conocidos solían decir que su hermana tenía el carácter de su papá uno y sus ojos pero por lo demás en físico era más similar a su papá dos, mientras que a Toshio decían lo contrario, él estaba de acuerdo, no podía ser tan inexpresivo, violento o impulsivo como su papá uno y su hermana, era más como su papá dos, siempre era extraño verse a un espejo y pensar que era una versión más amable y gentil de su papá uno, además que sus facciones eran menos atemorizantes.

–Toshio llamaron de la escuela –se tensó ante la voz de su papá dos –al parecer hubo problemas.

–¿Es eso cierto? –su papá uno se separó de ellos, sostuvo la mano de su hermana y a él lo observo intensamente.

–Si –asintió lentamente.

–En defensa de ellos los otros chicos iniciaron –Yoriko interrumpió, sus dos padres se giraron a mirarla, su hermana soltó una sonrisa que cualquiera podía tomar como amenazante, en realidad era que estaba feliz, de hecho, Yoriko y Kamiko eran inseparables a pesar de que su hermana era menor que esta –le pegaron a Toshio, Kamiko intervino y al ver que no controlaban sus agresiones Toshio se defendió, ese chico era más grande y se merecía el dedo roto.

–¿Dedo roto? –dijeron los tres adultos, su papá uno en modo orgulloso, su papá dos alarmado y Gokudera sorprendido.

–Mi hermano rompió un dedo en forma de amenaza, a veces el miedo tiene que ser empleado –su hermana lo defendió, Toshio era la tercera debilidad de Kamiko.

–La directora no hablo nada sobre un dedo roto –suspiro su papá dos, luego se giró a mirarlo –estoy orgulloso porque defendieras a tu hermana, tal vez lo del dedo fue demasiado, pero es bueno que estés aprendiendo a defender a tu familia, no estoy molesto y dudo mucho que tu papá también lo este.

–En absoluto –negó con la cabeza su papá uno –estoy orgulloso, a tu edad también podía romper huesos.

–¡Kyoya! –exclamo en forma de regaño su papá dos, luego suspiro –vamos adentro, Yoriko gracias por la explicación.

–De nada, todo sea por ayudar Toshio –odio que se sonrojara al ver como ella le guiño un ojo.

–Hayato tenemos que hablar los tres sobre lo que quedo pendiente –su papá dos se puso más serio –¿podemos hacerlo ahora?

–Claro Tsuna –este asintió y se giró a mirar a Yoriko –estaré pronto contigo, ¿puedes llamar a mamá? Necesito saber que esa mujer estúpida no se matara o algo así.

–No hay problema papá –asintió esta, se giró a mirar a su Kamiko –¿me acompañas?

Su hermana dio una mirada rápida a su papá uno y le soltó la mano, ambas se adentraron en la mansión, Toshio encogió los hombros y las siguió, dejarían a los tres adultos hablar.

–Te molestare toda la tarde –dio un respingo al notar a Naota a su lado.

–¿Estás loco? –frunció el ceño.

–En este momento estar con mi papá es lo que menos quiero hacer, estoy seguro que podría matarme o se idolatraría así mismo.

–Ya veo de donde lo sacaste –rodo los ojos.

–En ese caso vamos a tu cuarto mejor amigo –Naota lo abrazo, intento quitárselo, pero no pudo –kufufu no seas amargado, quiero que me cuentes desde cuando te gusta Yoriko –le susurro en el oído.

–Idiota –carraspeo irritado, podía ser mayor que él, pero nadie le quitaría lo molesto.

Al final del día no pudo librarse de Naota, no se fue hasta plena madrugada que se marchó, entendía perfectamente que el papá de él en ocasiones era raro de comprender, pero dudaba que al extremo para que su propio hijo huyera, por lo que entendió de las explicaciones que le dio era porque el guardián de la niebla era extraño para demostrar el amor, las únicas veces en las que lo hacía de forma convencional era cuando la madre de Naota estaba presente.

Se sentó en su cama porque no podía dormir, al mudarse de Japón a Italia muchas personas faltaban dentro de la mansión a pesar de llevar dos meses, por ejemplo, extrañaba las comidas horribles de la tía de Yoriko o la amabilidad de Fuuta, también a los guardianes restantes, desde la extravagancia de su tío Lambo a las risas sin razón aparente de Yamamoto, este último se encontraba en una misión junto a Lambo e I-Pin, no tenía idea de cuando volverían, esperaba que pronto.

–Toshio –se asustó al escuchar la voz de su papá dos, este lo miro apenado –lo siento hijo.

No se había dado cuenta cuando entro, ni siquiera cuando cerró la puerta, se concentró demasiado en sus pensamientos que perdió por un momento de vista lo que ocurría alrededor.

–No hay problema –negó con la cabeza –solo que me sorprendiste, ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tengo que pedirte un favor o más bien dicho a informarte algo –notaba que parecía rehusó hablar.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunto –solo me preocuparas, ¿es algo referente a la familia?

–Para nada –le respondió –pronto ya todos se habrán instalados en la mansión, de hecho, tendremos a Enma y su esposa que vienen dentro de dos semanas al igual que Isabell.

–¿La hija de Diane y Alexander? ¿no estaba estudiando en Estados Unidos la universidad?

–Está de vacaciones –encogió los hombros su papá –pero eso no es de lo que viene a hablar contigo, es solo que no estoy convencido y temo por tu reacción.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió por completo de golpe, por esta entro un hombre que reconocía perfectamente al cual quería y le provocaba miedo, tenía puesto un traje de color negro con una corbata bien puesta, su cabello estaba cubierto por un sombrero y era considerablemente alto, vio la mueca que su papá dos hizo. Este hombre se acercó y le dio un golpe a su papá dos en la cabeza, Toshio comprendía la relación que estos dos tenían, eran una de padre e hijo, entre ellos había mucha confianza.

–¡Deja de darle vueltas al asunto Tsuna inútil y se directo con tu hijo! –le soltó Reborn en forma de regaño.

–Siempre tan violento –rodo los ojos su papá dos –nunca cambiaras.

–Cállate y sigue hablando, despertaremos a los demás si seguimos con este escándalo.

–¡Tu empezaste!

–Por qué no te apresurabas.

Toshio abrió los ojos, no quería que discutieran en su habitación, ni siquiera tenía idea de que hacían los dos adentro, se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar, ambos se giraron a verlo, esta vez se intimido un poco.

–Creo que podrían decirme de una vez que es lo que tenían que hablar conmigo –dijo.

–Dile de una Tsuna inútil –ordeno Reborn.

–Está bien –este rodo los ojos –hijo desde el día de mañana ya no me encargare de tu entrenamiento, tu nuevo tutor será Reborn.

–Toshio créeme que te hare más fuerte –este le ofreció una sonrisa sádica, como la que tenia de vez en cuando su papá dos –serás un excelente Undécimo Vongola.

Miro aterrorizado su papá, este se limitó a darle una sonrisa de disculpa.

* * *

 ** _¡Al fin termine! no tengo palabras para describir esto, de verdad estoy orgullosa de acabar con esta historia, al principio creí que nunca lo haría y ahora estoy publicando el epilogo, simplemente WOW, siempre supe que la historia culminaría así, me alegro que a ustedes les gustara lo que escribía, ¡Gracias por los Favoritos, Review y Follow! además de esperarme cuando tardaba en subir y continuar leyendo, fue genial hacer esta historia que es mi OTP en Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
Seguiré escribiendo mas de este maravilloso mundo, amo mucho la historia y personajes para que los deje ir, ¡esperen más de mi! _**

**_1827Forever1827: Espero que te gustara el epilogo y mi historia en general, por otro lado me pasara por esa pagina, necesito leer mas sobre 1827, gracias por la recomendación, la verdad que no conocía de nada AmoYaoi, me pasare por las historias de quien me dijiste. Concuerdo completamente en lo de ver sufrir a Tsuna, no me gusta mucho porque me pongo en su lugar y eso es feo. Te tomare en cuenta lo de las ideas, eso seria de gran ayuda y de verdad que gustaría colaborar contigo :D_**

 ** _Victoria Chacin618: Siento tu confusión con los capítulos, me alegra mucho que te gustaran :3 espero que también disfrutes del epilogo y ultimo capitulo de la historia, de antemano agradezco que siguieras la historia y que la comentaras :)_**


End file.
